『 Mistake 』
by emzthewriter
Summary: I wasn't born a nobody. I wasn't someone to be looked over. I wasn't just 'someone'. I was someone near the top. I had people's eyes on me. I wasn't a mistake. I was blessed. Now, in this new life, it seems like I have to start over… … as the complete mistake the universe itself had created. : : I don't own Naruto, but I do own the new characters (OC's) in here.
1. 『 Mistake 』

**10.13.18**

 **『 Mistake 』**

I _wasn't_ born a nobody. I _wasn't_ someone to be looked over. I _wasn't_ just 'someone'. I _was_ someone near the top. I had people's eyes on me.

I _wasn't_ a mistake.

I _was_ blessed.

Now, in this new life, it seems like I have to start over…

… as the complete _mistake_ the universe itself had created.

: :

 **A/N:** This is what happens when the author is inspired. This is my first shot with reincarnation-type story and second with the Narutoverse after dropping the first one... but I am planning to bring that one back after resolving my writer's block in my One Piece ff, Time Holder, because the devil fruit my oc had consumed is conflicting with the original one.

 **Do's and Don't:**

Please **do** point out things that can be changed throughout the chapters using constructive criticism. Please **do** note that English is not my first language and excuse for my mistakes. This will also serve as my practice for the original story I'm planning to write, so please, please **do** point out any plot holes I've created and will probably create.

Oh, yeah.

The only don't here is...

 **Don't** be an ass.


	2. 『 Mistake - Prologue 』

**10.13.18**

 **3160 words**

 **『** **Mistake - Prologue 』**

I had quite the life.

Sport cars, pretty girls, huge mansion, and pets of all kinds. That's what I have. I have a decent family too, I guess. My mother spoils me to the lengths of buying everything I wanted. I'm not that close to my brother… I have a little sister that loves me more than our parents… and I'm in bad terms with my asshole father.

Okay, a not-so-good family.

What else do I have…?

Oh, right.

I've been arrested before from false accusations of being with those thugs back in the corner streets because of my all-black clothes and mask, but that's the second most interesting thing that happened in my life. The first being the short brunette standing by my side.

I looked down at Cherry, discerning the faint blush hidden underneath her thick red scarf that protected her from the cold. She caught a glimpse of me and looked up, her green orbs and freckled cheeks showing vibrantly. I smiled, she looked away.

Cherry's the prettiest girl in my eyes. She's the most humble person I know. She's not someone who's after my family's fame like those models crazing for the spotlight. I don't care what people say.

 _She's short?_ Nah man, she's cute.

 _She's fat?_ Nu-uh, she's sexy.

 _She's an idiot?_ Bruh, she's my idiot—hands off!

Cherry's my world… as well as Shiro.

"Orion, Shiro slipped away from his leash again…" The girl sighed, stopping on her tracks and pointing at the pure white husky playing in the thick coat of snow on the sidewalk, making it look like there's a floating red collar if I hadn't worn my _spectacles_ (hah! Fancy word for glasses—). "… naw… he just wanted to play." She awed as she walked over near the heterochromic pup.

I followed her as she crouched down to retrieve Shiro. Pushing up my glasses, I smiled at the two while taking out my phone to take pictures. Ignoring a couple of thousands of notifications, I went to the camera and called Cherry to look up and smile.

I took the photo and fumbled around to set it as my wallpaper.

We started walking again after letting Shiro play to hopefully get some hot drinks to ease the coldness of the weather. Cherry took the lead as she was walking the white fluff. The busy streets and towering buildings are creating the perfect ambience for this sweet walk with the most precious thing in my world.

"You know, Ori," Cherry paused on her tracks, making me halt as well.

"Hm?" I hummed, "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I mean… it's just that…" She sighed, "We've been together for almost eight years now and… I'm surprised that you haven't dumped me yet because…"

There was a short pause.

"Because of what?" I tilted my head to the side and brought down my black mask, revealing my face hidden from the crowds. "People's way of thinking? Their judgement? I don't care about them, love." I walked over to her and by her side, brushing my shoulder against hers. Wrapping my arm lightly around her neck, I leaned closer and whispered, "You… you're my everything."

I didn't see it, but I know her eyes widened from surprise.

I didn't know she thought that way.

I continued my steps and took the lead instead, ignoring the crowd that gathered around us upon recognising my face. I then tucked my fingerless-gloved hands in my pockets, holding tight a small box after the touch of it. _'It's not the time yet…'_ I thought as I released the velvet box from my tight grip. _'I'm going to take her there first.'_

A bark echoed in my mind.

Hearing Shiro's aggressive bark, I snapped out of my trance. That dog doesn't bark like that unless around my brother. I narrowed my eyes and swiftly turned around, discerning Cherry's back facing my way. It seems like she still haven't—

 **BANG**

A loud explosion stopped my thoughts.

Someone let out a scream in that short time span, making me look at the crowd who got their heads all craned up, and some are ready to bail out of the crowded space. I looked up and saw a chunk of the building that has been under construction for a long while now fall at an incredible speed.

I looked back at Cherry who's holding Shiro in her arms, frozen shock in place. With just that, I felt my body move instinctively—more like, unconsciously, as I saw that she was in position where the ruin could crash.

 **"CHERRY!"**

Placing all of my strength in one place, I pushed her out of the way before feeling a light sting brush on my back.

 **"ORI…!"**

I fell forwards and felt blood and gore spill out of this fragile body. I wasn't in pain, which means the adrenaline from earlier had numbed everything… but it's slowly wearing off. Since that half of my glasses is broken and bent in the wrong direction, I can only see through my left eye.

I looked to my side and… oh, it seems like my phone fell out of my pockets.

Funny, the screen shattered too. It's even showing the lock screen that contained the picture I took with Cherry and Shiro earlier.

Speaking of Cherry—where is she?

Oh, she's right in front of me, a few feet away. It seems like she's saying something, but I can't really hear anything except those annoying high frequency sound wave things.

"Ch… ry—" Huh, weird. It seems like I don't have the strength to speak. I'm also tired.

My phone's screen turned off and it showed the reflection of my pitiful self. _'Oh… the metal pole pierced through me…'_

I felt eyes on me, making me notice the crowd that gathered around me. Soon, my precious Cherry cut through the crowd and her step faltered just in front of me before hurriedly cupping my cheeks with her warm, bare hands. Shiro followed her, and he looks to be whimpering.

"…ion!"

Finally, I can hear things, but the pain is increasing too. I smiled weakly at Cherry, "—C… ry…"

"No, please, Ori… s-save your strength…!" Tears were starting to form around her eyes.

Oh please, I can't bear to see you with that face. I can't. I'll feel like an ass if I leave this world now.

Right, before anything else—

I gathered all of the strength I have left to make my left hand go to my pocket and retrieve the velvet box. I slowly, and painfully, took it out and tiredly presented it to my crying, sweet girl. I made the best attempt to hide away any pain on my face, but I can feel the excruciating agony throughout my flesh and insides.

"Ori…!"

I pushed the box towards her and closed my right eye.

She hesitated before taking the box with her shaking hands.

She opened it with utmost care before letting her emotions spill.

Inside the box lies the simple golden ring with a single diamond on it. It also had our names engraved underneath it. She loves simple things, so I know that she'll love the ring I was supposed to present to her later this starry night in the first ever place I met her.

But this is the best time I needed to show it to her, for my own time is running out.

My eyes feel heavy, and I want to close them so badly.

And just before I did, I saw orbs similar to my blue ones blended with the crowd. I saw the sadistic smile I know and am familiar with. _'Why is Gerald…?'_

With that, my tired eyes and body received their well-deserved peace.

 **"ORION…!"**

: :

Well that concludes my one hell of a life. I died. It's game over.

My sister is going to be upset and my brother… he and my asshole and retarded father would probably throw a party or two. My mother? Oh, dear… I don't know what she'd do!

I didn't even get to know what Cherry's answer would be. I doubt she'd be happy engaged with a dead man.

Now that I'm here, dying is not that bad, I think. I have read many books that said that the afterlife is either a black void or the well-known heaven or hell. But it's none of the like.

Sure, it's a void, and I'm floating even without a… body. But it's a white space filled with reels of memories and past events of my life. Right now, it's rolling the most memorable times that happened in my life like a movie – the day I became the so called _modern piano prodigy_ ; the day my team won the sports competition; the day I received Shiro; and most of all, _the day I met Cherry_.

It's convenient to not have glasses with out of the world optic grade. I can freely see anything, and everything.

Looking through everything is placing a large amount of regret on my non-existent shoulders in this white canvas full of reels. Knowing that I don't get to fulfil my plans is a big let-down.

I'm not bragging but, I'm someone to be called humble. Though my mother would buy everything I wanted, the things I ever wanted were simple garments and a minimalistic room. She was the one who kept buying me sport cars of sorts. Granted, I sold a few to give the money to a couple of charities for children and planting trees—

Hold up.

As I'm hovering and thinking back of the things I've done, the memory is starting to play in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes. If I could clear my throat right now, I already did.

Okay…

Aside from doing nice things and shit, I wasn't really someone to be called a role model. I was someone to be described as a… bad boy? I don't know why, but ladies who were after me called me a _bad boy_ behind my back. Don't ask me how I know—I had my sources.

As the memory plays in front of me again, I thought of earliest memories and things I have done to see if they'd play and, of course, they did.

Now this gives me a cheeky idea. I don't know if it's possible, but it won't hurt to try, eh?

I walked, well, _hovered_ , through the semi-hologram reel that plays the memory and followed it to the very end, leading me to a broken tape that contained the very last moment of my life.

I swear I saw a familiar lad with his sadistic smile right before I took my last breath, but it isn't showing in the reel… and since I'm dead, I can't do shit about it, or to even find more shit about that. I just have to _move on_.

…

 **Ba-dum tss**

No! Don't leave! I'm not gonna make another joke in this part of the story—I mean, not gonna break the fourth wall too!

As I watched the reel replay the last second of my life over and over, the idea in my mind that made me wonder still lingered: _Can I seek through the days after my death?_

The silly thought echoed in my mind. It's absurd to think that I could possibly see what happened after death—that would break the rules of this universe, I think. Because I know that once you're dead, you can never see your life, unless for vengeance… it's just my theory but it makes sense. Probably.

I will break something if I—

The reel glitched for a moment, and my non-existent eyes widened at the same time.

Black, glitching dust started to manifest and create a new reel next to my past. It connected moments later, revealing a holographic screen of broken sound and static. It was a bit scary, considering the fact that I might've just broken the universe itself, but it also got my curiousness perked up.

Soon, I was able to discern figures in the movie reel – a tall, white blur next to a petite one stood on a grassy land. People seemed to gather around, with a striking red blur in front of them next to a black blur. When everything became clear, the realisation hit me upon noticing that I'm watching my own funeral.

People who stalked and idolized me from all around the globe gathered there. Of course, family members are there. Some silently giving respects, and some are silently cursing me. Cherry is there too, crying while holding a white rose with her hand, hugging a framed picture of mine.

It seems like she's wearing the ring I gave her. I hope she cherishes it like how I cherished her. I know it will remind her of the love and care I gave her.

I still care.

My mother, whom I got my rosy skin and soft, wavy white hair from (from albinism from her father and mother), have her arms around my sweet Cherry while holding a white rose and Shiro's leash. Oh, how dear I was for her.

The scene changed quickly to point at my grave. My name, date of birth and death was engraved in white gold on a marble tomb, underneath those are the words that follow:

 _'A beloved son._

 _A lover._

 _A humble knight._

 _He who lies here now brings his music on the other side._

 _He who lies here deserved everything._

 _He who lies here saved a life._

 _He, who lies here, is a hero.'_

It's sad to know that people cared about someone like me. I know it's a bit cheesy, but I can feel their love through that. They… they cared for me, even if I didn't really appreciate them as much they appreciated me. I don't know about my little of a dweeb brother, but he's someone who cared deep inside, so I showed my… care (?) even for a bit.

I don't regret buying him and assembling him that gaming setup he wanted. Those seemingly sparkling blue orbs of his said it all.

My sister, too, cared for me. She's close to me more than our parents and brother, and we were inseparable, until my end came, I guess.

She's one of the three precious thing I have.

Those last two being Cherry and Shiro.

They… they are my treasure. I have no words for them other than… I really cared for them and loved them.

Right now, I don't really know what to do other than watch my own funeral. I want to know more. I want to know what will happen when I'm gone… when I'm not around anymore.

I so badly want to shout… to yell that _"I'm here!"_ But even I can't shout those two words. I don't have the voice to do so. I can't say that I'm here, watching them as they stare at my grave with their pitiful faces full of tears.

The reel extended further with broken scenes.

At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore.

The movie continued and showed what happened to each of my family members—whether they're days, months, or years prior to my death. But those long hours doesn't seem to apply in this dimension, in this blank, white space. What would amount to years in the living, only amounts to seconds, or minutes maxed, in this white world.

Time doesn't apply here, it seems.

My mother argued with my father a lot after my death, and separated from him after a fight to build a charity in my name to help the children. Father refused so, she went ahead and built up the charity… that was named after me of all people.

My little sister went with mom and became the vice president, helping many families, children, and orphans all around the world. And I must say, she grew beautifully. That black hair she got from that asshole of a father grew perfectly for her, but the white hair would've been perfect. Just saying. Her blue eyes from our mother burns with passion to help people.

I'm proud of her.

Cherry moved on, but remained unmarried. She became the right hand of the president, my mother, of the said charity group. She grew taller and prettier, with the same passion burning in her green eyes. That is what makes me love her even more. She still wears the ring, which puts ache to my non-existent heart.

Sadly, Shiro died ten happy years prior from my death, but he did left offspring's to bring joy and happiness to our Cherry. Even his four pups greatly resembled him.

You go, you little mutt! Daddy's proud!

My father was murdered a few years after he and mother separated. But, honestly, I think no one really cared for him except for mother and my little sister (who were the only ones that attended his funeral aside from Cherry). His shits were exposed so people genuinely hated him… but I do feel pity for him. To see that he was just being hard-hearted to protect our family's name was surprising… but he did become greedy and an asshole as a result.

My brother? I don't know.

 _The reel didn't show him._

Deafening silence followed as the reel reached its abrupt stop. Probably because it has nothing to show after everything else. I did nothing but stared at the tattered edges of the end of the reel. It was like I was having a staring contest with the reel, waiting for something to happen.

After what it seemed like eternity, something weird happened. The reel's end flickered, once again extending with long, blank screens that soon revealed many scenes I somehow recognise.

I narrowed my eyes and leaned closer to one part of the reel, discerning a familiar white-haired, masked man from something that shouldn't look like real human beings.

Right before I identify the man though, the screen flickered and shut off.

Soon, the horrid single word that slowly etched on the screen sent me back in the darkness.

 _ **'ERROR'**_

: :

 **A/N:** Aaaaaaaaaand cut! That concludes our prologue. It's three thousand plus words, at least. That's an achievement, eh? I put as much details as I can because... well... you'll need it later. Probably. Maybe.

If you reached up to this point, thank you for taking your time to read! I honestly don't know if people will read this but in case people do, hello!

 **Do's and Don't:**

Please **do** point out things that can be changed throughout the chapters using constructive criticism. Please **do** note that English is not my first language and excuse for my mistakes. This will also serve as my practice for the original story I'm planning to write, so please, please **do** point out any plot holes I've created and will probably create.

Oh, yeah.

The only don't here is...

 **Don't** be an ass.


	3. 『 Rebirth 』

**10.19.18**

 **3600 words**

 **『** **Rebirth** **』**

Life is the most precious thing the heavens can give.

I know that... so, I gave mine away to save someone who's more worthy to create an amazing future, because I know that I wouldn't be enough to suffice the wish of fate. I have sinned more than anyone could think so, it's reasonable to protect an innocent.

Not many people know this, but I have accumulated many enemies from the past. Aside from my father, people who are jealous of my fame and talents, and those who just decided I'd be their opponent, have gathered many times to think of a plan to wipe my existence off of the face of the earth.

But hey, I sure helped them.

I know that if my death was purely an accident, there wouldn't be a... 'BANG'. The thing is, there was-the attack was on purpose. Whoever they were, they came so low. The dirty bastards used a dear loved one as a bait. It's too low for a criminal-making them look desperate.

So, look where I ended up.

After that weird blackout, I found myself in a cramped yet comforting space. The last thing I could remember was the faint letters etched in a black screen... other than that, my death, I guess. But I could somehow swear that something happened before I ended up in here.

There's a gap between my death and getting here that I can't reach. Whatever that was, I wish it was nothing important.

For what it felt like an eternity, I couldn't open my eyes, and I could barely move. I'd sometimes try to push the space wider by kicking, but the drowsiness is still making me go want to take long naps that felt like ages. The space was also filled with slimy liquid that I could feel wrapped around me so, I don't want to think that that's what I think it is.

Well, until pain and pushing came around.

I want to scream, but something was stopping me. I feel like something is squeezing my lungs, and I'm just standing here in a black void. Faint light keep flashing at the end of my dark surroundings, and I kept chasing after it, well, my feet do. I don't honestly know what I'm doing.

Oh, and I can't breathe.

I want to scream as the pain in my chest area increases, and I finally was able to let out a loud cry after I reached the bright light.

My eyes opened, but the blur greeted me. I blinked tiredly a couple of times as a group of people pass me around until I reached the one with the most warmth and sense of relief. I can hear faint sounds and could distinguish the sound of someone crying, but I was too tired to know more about it.

Enticing black orbs greeted me when I woke up. Silver hair framing a perfect face touched my skin. The woman who appears to be holding me has a sweet smile on her tired face. If it weren't for her kind, young and soft expression, I'd say she's Mother-

"Ori-kun..."

I shivered at the way she called my name... adding _'-kun'_ to it. That aside, her voice is so soft and melodic. Almost as though I can fall asleep with her just talking. It's so charming and comforting - just like a soft lullaby.

A young man with long, slicked back hair went next to the silver-haired woman. He placed his slim fingers at my forehead, looking at me with a happy... mixed with a relieved expression. He kissed the woman on her forehead before looking at me.

Given that I'm trapped and can't move anything at my command, I simply stared back at him with wonder, noticing that the woman had gave her gaze at me, too. They then both spoke an unknown language.

At first, they sounded as though they were talking gibberish, but as my ear picked up a distinct and familiar language, my eyes widened. "... welcome to the world, _Nara Orion_."

Japanese!

I can understand a bit, and is really not fluent - oh, tell me I wasn't reborn! Please, oh, please! Tell me this is just my imagination!

They smiled at me as this body took over at my panicked mind - result? I screamed at their faces. Well, I didn't want to, but seeing that I'm in a 'new' body, it's kind of acting on its own because of my panicked mind.

'I was reborn, wasn't I?' I blinked. 'Oh, for fvck's sake-'

: :

Maybe... just maybe I've read too much books about being reborn after death. I am, after all, a peculiar young man. I'd rather imprison myself in my own room to read or write books when Cherry isn't around, rather than hang around the bar like a 'real' man was supposed to do. By then, I had probably read more fan-fictions than original works. Well, not more than manga's though.

But then again, I'm certain that I had already died. Everything is too lucid to be a dream.

I wandered my eyes and found myself lying in a comfy crib. My curiosity got to me, making my eyes focus on the two scrolls hung on the door. The first scroll contained an image of a diamond-shaped waffle, with kanji's, はたけ一族, written at the bottom. The second looked to be a wooden pattern inside of circle, and much like first one, had kanji's, 奈良家, at the bottom.

' _Hatake_ and _Nara_...?' I narrowed my eyes. 'Could it be...? Nah, it's far too early to think of that. It might just be a mere coincidence. I refuse to believe at that absurd thought unless I have evidence.'

I mentally chuckled at the thought. Me? Reincarnated in 'that' world? How could it be possible? That's too outlandish. Even if I've read hundreds of fan-fictions ending up in 'that' world, it will be a complete shocker for me. It seems impossible.

Well, impossible until my 'mother' in this new life took me outside, where strange faces carved onto the face of mountain could be seen anywhere, really. I was finally able to control little parts of this body too, only making me frozen upon taking a double-take at the breath-taking sight.

The silver-haired woman was worried-sick when I fell sick after taking me out for stroll. She thought it was her fault that I fell sick, but it's really from the shock. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked? It's not even Mt. Rushmore! After all, the four Hokage's faces are engraved on that side of the mountain!

I'm in freaking _Naruto_!

A fvcking _Nara_ too.

One of the most awesome clans-

: :

Since my twenty-eight years old mind is still getting used to my less than a year brain, it took me a while to process everything in one go... which also meant long panic for my parents in this fictional - sorry, not-so-fictional world.

I wanted to say that I'm okay, that I'm fine... that I'm here to deal with this, but I know I won't be able to.

'Now, why did that thought feel like a déjà vu?'

A-Anyways, when I finally recovered, my mother, who 'insisted' for me to call her 'kaa-san' (even though I can't really speak yet...), was relieved. She became extra careful than she already is when taking care of me - taking care of me like I was a kind of treasure that could be stolen away at any given moment.

Now that I think about it, every time I catch her gaze, I always notice the stare of a grieving soul inside of her enticing, black orbs. She doesn't seem to hate me, but why is she always holding me like I'm a porcelain doll and could shatter any minute? Did something happen that I wasn't aware of?

Sometimes, her sad gaze would be filled with relief and hint of joy... and would rarely be filled with genuine happiness when her husband assures her that everything will be fine... that 'it' wouldn't happen again. Don't get me wrong here, but I think they've been avoiding holding too much conversation in front of me even though I'm only a seven-month old, helpless baby.

Well, I say helpless, but at this age, I'm already running around the household, raiding the bookshelves for entertainment. So, I think they caught the wind that I'm pretty sharp for my given zero-year old status.

I mean, I was bored so I decided to try walk or something so, lo and behold, a few weeks later, I'm already walking at my five-month old mark. It's not really impossible so, it is believable. I've been aching to go potty by myself without the aid of old people.

Sure, I look like a baby...

... buT I'M 28, DAMN IT!

: :

I was, still am, a pretty silent baby. I never once uttered a single line of gibberish, so my parents thought that I was mute.

A few months passed by, and my mother is still trying to teach me how to talk. My lazy old man is trying his best to read stories for me, to encourage me to even utter a single letter. They even took me to a bunch of doctors, but it was to no avail.

I'm that stubborn.

Well, I'm just really waiting for the right time speak, and is carefully choosing what my first words would be in this world. I want a word or two to help my parents in this world lift off even a spec of weight they're carrying on their shoulders. 'Kaa-san' or ' Tou-san' wouldn't be enough.

Now, nearing the age of one, my mother took me in front of a mirror for me to try and imitate her way of speech. Mirrors were out of reach for me as I was always, and almost, glued on the books in the bookshelves so, it was a bit of a surprise to see myself in this new body.

Thick and curly silver hair rested softly on my head, with a few curly locks that seemed to be defying the laws of gravity. Black, enticing orbs stared back at my curious ones. Both from my mother, I suppose. I don't really see any resemblance to my father, but I'm starting to feel like I'm going to develop the same laziness he bears.

Just like a Nara.

It's not like I was already lazy-

I have a quite fair skin, one that any girls from where I came from would envy. Long, silver lashes that matched my hair and contrasted my eyes is also one of my perks.

The more I stare at myself and look back at this woman that gave birth to me in this world, is the more I see the resemblance. If one's ignorant enough, they would probably mistake me for a young girl with short hair.

A shiver ran down at my back at the sudden thought of wearing a dress.

Wait.

I totally didn't wear a dress when my sister insisted me to-

Okay, that aside, I almost look like my old self. It's just that, I had a more of a pure white hair, and had a pair of broken yet enticing ocean blue eyes back then.

I sure do hope my black orbs doesn't 'break' now.

: :

October 13th marks the day I was given another chance in life on another world. Though I am thankful for this life, and thankful that I've survived boredom up to this point, it also meant that I was born three days after Naruto was born, which puts a bit of ache in my heart.

Here I am, born in a loving family with well and alive parents, whilst that young blonde would grow with just knowing himself, and himself only, for his parents had died in order to protect him, and those who were supposed to care for him hid in the shadows.

I sighed at the thought.

"Why the long face?" Kaa-san asked me while brushing my already chin-length hair, making me look back at her through the mirror.

I shook my head, giving her a soft smile.

"Really? Then I shall trust you." She smiled back, letting me hop off of her lap to give her way to stand. "Let's go." She took my little hands and walked with me through the hallways, leading me and herself to the courtyard.

Servants and relatives greeted us hello, and gave me a small greeting for the event before we reached the said place so, naturally, I had to keep my smile on for quite a bit.

Man, socializing has never been this exhausting.

Just before my mother pushed the door to the side, the world around me dimmed and showed faint silhouettes of people who seemed to be standing behind the door for a split second, making me blink and almost trip on my own two feet.

'What was that?'

My trance was cut off when glitters and confetti rained down on me after a silent pop. 'What the hell-'

"Happy Birthday, Ori!"

I blinked, not in surprise, but in confusion. Aside from my father and a couple of relatives, including Shikaku-sama's family (of course, duh-), familiar faces stood beside them.

Might Guy was the one who popped the party popper right on my face, and beside his youthful self, stood a heavily-bored scarecrow - I mean, Kakashi. Sure, that silver-haired ANBU is just as bored as me without something to read or to do, but I'm actually quite happy to see him smile when my gaze landed on him.

How considerate of him, smiling for some random, young child.

"MY!" I swear, Guy's voice almost blasted my eardrums off of their places, and with his aura alone I don't know what to think, "How youthful you are, young child!"

I swear to kami, there was a 'bedazzle' just now.

While ranting with his youthfulness incorporating with mine, people stared at him boredly, including me. I do not dislike him, in fact, I liked his nice character in the anime, but I didn't think he'd be overflowing with so much energy that it's making me feel tired just hearing him.

It was a good five-minutes or two before he finally went back to Kakashi's side and chit-chat with him, and I'm not the time to meddle with people's conversations, but I overheard something that is really... no, will be really embarrassing.

"... on why you didn't introduced me to your niece sooner, you unfair rival!"

I chocked at my own spit at the mention of 'niece', making me almost cough out loud, but I managed to stop it while covering the lower half of my face with my hand. I then heard snickers coming from Shikaku-sama's group, and a non-existent tick mark appeared on my head as my brows and eyes twitch.

"N-Niece?" Kakashi eyed me for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

Why do I feel like he's up to no good?

"R-Right! My bad, Guy." That silver-haired young man is stopping his snickers and laughter!

How dare he embarrass me on my own birthday?! - is what people would think my reaction would be, but I don't really mind, and it sure was a relief when he finally said the truth.

He gestured for me to come his way, making me tilt my head, but I went without a word (it's not like I've spoken yet-).

"Ori-kun," Still shivering when hearing that nickname, "this is Uncle Guy. Guy, this is my nephew, Ori-kun."

Guy blinked.

Kakashi blinked.

...

I blinked.

Kaa-san blinked.

'Wait.' I blinked again. 'Now that explains the Hatake accents scattered around the house...' I looked at my mother, who seemed to be confused at my reaction, '... it seems like my mother is related to Kakashi, my 'uncle'...'

To this point, nothing really surprises me anymore so, it's kind of okay that I took it as calmly as possible.

Though I don't know how Kakashi knew of me, while I didn't know of him, it was really not big of a deal. Maybe kaa-san sent him letters, or Hatake's have their ways to communicate in lightning-speed. It's also possible that he knew of me before I even existed on this land - when I was still inside of my mother.

Or, I'm just a complete idiot who didn't notice the resemblance between him and kaa-san from the very beginning.

That could be it.

I sighed, walking back to my mother as Guy ranted at Kakashi of how he didn't told him earlier that I was a boy. She crouched down and let me hug her for her to carry me in her arms. I tiredly rested my chin on her shoulder and eyed the people who are present at my first ever birthday in this chakra-filled world.

They looked back at me with their smiles, wishing to see mine back so, I sent a small one.

Sure, I was a bad boy in my last life but even then, I was taught manners so, when someone smiles at you, just smile back - is what they taught me. But in that world, where fame, status, looks, and money will place you on a pedestal, one smile in a particular direction could lead to a misunderstanding.

Take it you're someone famous, like, let's say, past me. I was famous in my last life, and people would kiss my shoes just to get near me. If I sent a smile towards a general direction, people will assume too quickly and think that I was smiling at 'someone', and will bash them over social media.

Heck, if someone tripped in front of me and I helped him or her, it will be hell for them after that day. Aggressive fans are too hard to tame. It will take a lot of time just to make them stop find fault with each other... and that's why I wore masks.

Black masks - that hid my cursed face.

The ever only time I took that mask off in public, the first and the last, was when I was with Cherry before that horrid event. I was ready to reveal my face around to show off my future bride that day, but nothing goes without a bad, bad day.

And that day was the worst.

I'm just really glad that in this new life, people doesn't think that way. Modernity still hasn't reach the early days, hence not corrupting people's minds into thinking that money, looks, status, and fame are the greatest thing on the living.

I'm willing to bet that you can't even take your physical body (looks) right down into hell so, what would your wealth amount to be down there? Ashes?

Ah, people in this world are too innocent in what the future could bring. I say that like I was referring to myself.

Hah.

I was truly naïve.

While deep in thought, my mother and the small group of people in the courtyard had gathered around me. I didn't even realise that I was already in front of the small cake, sitting on a highchair, until my parents called my name. Kaa-san then took the lead to sing Happy Birthday, making everyone do the same.

When they stopped, my parents smiled at me. Tou-san placed his hand on my head, ruffling my already mess of a hair, and kaa-san kissed me on my cheek.

"Orion!" They called me, "Make a wish~!"

I paused, giving them a quick glance before looking at the cake in front - matcha cake, baked by my mother. Kanji's were written on a chocolate plate with icing on top of the cake, next to a lone candle. ' _織音_ _,_ ' I read, ' _Orion_.'

I stared at the candle for a while, thinking of a worth it wish before looking up at the people around the table. I immediately caught my mother's enticing gaze and my father's small smile that rarely comes up. I then saw the subtle dark circle under their eyes after the sleepless nights of taking care of me from the very beginning.

It's hard to believe that a year had already passed from that fateful day that I was reborn in this world.

I want to say sorry for all of the trouble I've brought them. I want to say sorry for giving everyone my silent treatment. I want to say sorry for just being born here, because I have a feeling that I'm not supposed to be here.

But, then again, a sorry will bring more pain.

I heaved a breath and closed my eyes, releasing the puff of air and dousing the lit candle with the quick yet weak blow, extinguishing it. I then opened my eyes, preparing for my wish.

I just want to...

"Kaa-san, tou-san..."

Both Kaiya and Shikakuro Nara's pairs of eyes widened. They truly didn't expect for their son, I, Orion Nara, to call them with my soft and small voice, which was almost inaudible. They were shocked, of course. Even the visitors stopped whatever they were doing when they heard of the foreign voice.

"... Thank you for everything."

I just want to thank them for bringing me into this world so, I shouldn't feel sorry for them for having me. I'm the one who should feel happiness for I was brought into this world by them, to have another shot in life, I suppose.

The next thing I know after the small smile I had presented, I became the filling of a sandwich hug from both of my parents.

 **CLICK**

Then, a shutter and a flash of light from a camera sure did took the memorable minute.

 _Thanks_ , Kakashi.

A/N: Here's a bonus for you wattpad peeps! An illustration of Ori in the Narutoverse created in the Live Portrait Maker app! (not sponsored... haha)


	4. 『 Luck 』

**01.07.19**

 **3200 words**

 **『** **"Luck"** **』**

I am not a fan of extreme activities, it seems. I think the Nara blood is getting to me so, I consider the game 'ninja' as an "extreme" activity. It's far too troublesome to move around when you can just relax under the shade of a tree and watch the clouds above hover in the blue sky.

Yup, the Nara blood is getting to me. Definitely.

Or maybe, the Nara blood was in me from the very beginning since my previous life - I've always been like this. I never bothered about anything unless it's interesting enough to make me work for it - like music, gaming, and reading. But since gaming is nowhere to be found in this world, reading is my favourite thing to do.

Music is still out of reach because I don't really want to draw attention to myself. That talent was from the past, and I feel like it shouldn't be brought up - not yet, anyways.

Just watching the older kids play the renamed version of hide-and-seek is too tiring for me so, books save me from boredom. Whatever genre they are, if they're interesting enough, and if I could read those complicated kanji's, you'll see me sitting by a stack of books under the shade of a tree, accompanied by Shika.

Shika, well known as Shikamaru back in my past life.

We're both two and a half years old, and got along pretty much the first time we were brought to have a 'playdate' - a silent one. He's three weeks older than me, and is already pretty sharp for his age seeing that I'm a young adult in this young body so, naturally, we were both cool with each other's company.

Minimum words are spoken between the two of us every meeting so, I know that he's being nice with someone "younger" than him.

Naturally, I don't expect him to start a conversation with me-

"Ori-kun."

I shivered almost instantaneously, making me clumsily catch the book that was thrown up when I jumped in surprise. First, the fact that, of all the names he could've called me, he chose to call me with '-kun'. Second, I freaking jinxed my own self. What luck do I have to completely jinx everything?

I coughed, closing the book I was holding and placing it on the stack, "Hm?"

He opened his right eye and gave his single gaze to me, "I was just wondering if you're free tomorrow."

"I'm always free." I blinked, taking another book from the stack, "Why?"

"My old man's gonna start training me tomorrow..." He paused.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" I tilted my head, averting my stare from the book to him, who's already sat upright. "Don't tell me that you want me to accompany you?"

"And that's exactly what I was going to say, thank you." He gave me a noticeable smirk.

 _This little_ -

I sighed, returning a small smile that made his eyes avert from me to the park in front. Having a completely normal conversation with him is so comfortable now that we're at it, that I hope he doesn't think I'm weird when the time comes.

Now that I think about it, this is probably the most we've spoken in a few minutes. That's a record, I'd say.

"Training with you then?" I asked, he nodded. "Why not." I shrugged, "I just gotta ask kaa-san first. You know, because all mothers are scary."

A snicker escaped his lips. It seemed as though he was stopping his laughter before, but right now, he's not holding back, and man, his infectious laughter got to me. He rarely laughs out loud, and I'm glad I was one of the firsts to make him this teary-eyed.

Though I do not know why the words I had let go were funny. I'm just laughing at him who's laughing at me at this point.

"You're... you're right." He wiped the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead, "You should..."

"Then... if kaa-san let me, where would it take place, and at what time of the day should I meet you?" I smiled, cleaning up the mess I had created when I brought the stack of books into a shambled pile.

Wait, isn't training an extreme activity? _Why did I agree again?_

Shika pulled back a bit, raising a brow while his gaze was fixed at me. He was showing a flicker of curiousness in his eyes, mixed with his intelligence as his stare pierced through me.

'Did I say something bad?' I thought, packing up the books in my bag orderly, making sure the spine of the books doesn't get scratched by the zipper. When everything's nicely packed, I looked back at him. "Shika...?"

"Ah, right." He blinked, standing up from the root he first sat before dusting his shorts, "Nara's main house, and six in the morning."

My gaze dimmed. 'Six in the morning? Really? That's too early... seven would be nice but... okay, fine.' I shook my head and was about to stand up, only to see an extended arm on my way.

Now, it's my turn to raise a brow, seeing as he was looking away whilst trying to help me up. How nice of him.

I accepted his help and got up with his aid, dusting my shorts before picking up my bag, well, the strap, anyways. 'Urgh... too heavy-'

Shika, as though he read my mind, asked, "Why are you always carrying a bag of _who knows how many books_ anyways?"

"To... ease-ouch-boredom...!" I struggled to pull the bag. 'What a drag.' I sighed, "Besides, you're overreacting. There's only twelve books in there."

"Twelve books with who knows how many volumes."

"That, true."

"Troublesome."

"What a drag."

"Shika-kun! Ori-kun!" A sweet voice came and halted our silly conversation, making the both of us look at the pair of women coming our way.

We stared at each other for a good moment before looking at them. They both got closer and held a short conversation before picking us up and going on their-our separate ways. I waved goodbye to Shika and Yoshino-san, and he did the same.

What a brief goodbye.

"It seems like you were having a conversation with Shikamaru-kun before Yoshino-san and I arrived." Kaa-san wondered, humming the tune of curiosity while carrying my bag of books with ease, "What did you two talk about?"

"Kaa-san...?" I called her, making her hum and stop both of our walk. "Shika invited me to train with him under Shikaku-san's teachings... I was wondering if you'd let me train with him, or at least watch them, if you don't want me to join them."

She blinked.

Of course she'd blink. I hardly ever hold a conversation with her, let alone spew out long sentences in a matter of a minute. She's surprised, I think.

She then crouched down to my level, placing her right hand on my left shoulder. "You know that kaa-san can't say no. And since Shikaku-san is going to be the one teaching the both of you, I trust that he'll take it easy for you two, and take good care of the two of you."

A gust of wind passed by us, sending and kaa-san's silver hair to dance with it, whilst mine only blew on my face. As I tried to get the hair off of my face and out of my mouth, I heard her chuckle.

"Oh, you sweet thing." She helped me tuck my long, wavy hair behind my ears. "Just promise me that you'll be very careful when training... and don't overdo anything too much, because I know you will." She pinched my cheeks before standing up and taking the lead. "Let's go."

"So..." I followed her, keeping up with her steps, "... that's a yes?"

She stopped, causing me to bump on her legs. "Yup." She smiled down at me, ending her words with a giggle before making me continue our merry way.

* * *

The sun isn't even up that high yet and me, and kaa-san's already out and about, strolling our way through the early streets. It's not that busy in the Nara compound at this time of the day, and only a few people had stopped us to greet kaa-san and I.

Stopping in front of the yard of the main family, kaa-san patted my shoulders. "Kaa-san's gonna run some errands while you're with Shika-kun, okay? I'll pick you up later at dinner."

I nodded and smiled, waving goodbye as I watched her figure go smaller and smaller before making my way towards the door to knock. Raising my hand to knock, the door clicked open, sliding to the right, making me retract my small hands.

"Good... morning... Yoshino-san..." My small voice reached her ears.

She froze for a moment, her eyes flaring with excitement, which meant a big no-no for me. _Welp, time to ru-_

'Too late-'

Crushed in a tight bear hug, the air got knock out of my lungs.

"Oh! You sweet, sweet child!" Yoshino-san squealed, "You adorable little thing... you decided to visit aunt Yoshino? How sweet of you!"

"A-Actually..." My voice really didn't reach her so, I temporarily gave up until my knight in grey clothes came running to, hopefully, save me.

"Okaa-san! Orion's here to train with me!" He practically pulled me out of the crushing bear hug her mother gave me, "How troublesome. Don't kill him with your hug first thing in the morning."

Yoshino-san glared for a swift moment, before quickly switching to a softer, and friendly one after facing me. "Okay then... Ori-kun, let me know when you need something, okay?"

When the air returned in my body, I nodded at her, catching her mouth something towards Shika. 'I'm not done with you,' I read, mentally scared for this poor happy deer [1].

When she finally left the two of us alone, Shikamaru sighed before silently making me follow him towards their backyard, which I must say, is pretty darn big. Bigger than their house. Like, much bigger. And it's connected to the forest. Great.

Before we took another step, I halted, making Shikamaru stop and look back at me.

"What's the matter?" He raised a brow.

"I was just thinking what could've happened if you didn't stop your mother."

"You would've been squished."

"Yeah, right. Funny."

"Then what were you thinking about? What could okaa-san do to you?" I paled at his question, already imagining that troublesome woman playing with my hair and dressing me up like I was some kind of doll.

"N-Nothing." I shook my head, he raised his brow and was about to speak to fulfil his curiousness.

"Ah! Ori-kun!" Right on time, Shikaku-san! "Good morning. You actually came."

"Good morning, Shikaku-san." I mustered a smile, locking away the image from my head to the very depths in my mind to, with a bit of luck, get lost, before bowing down. "Kaa-san let me come because she said she trusts you to take care of me."

"Now, now. Raise your head. We don't really need formalities in training, do we?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Well," I started, fixing my bird nest hair, "kaa-san won't be pleased if she hears me disrespecting my elders."

"That just made me feel way older that I already am..." He sighed.

 _Oops_.

"Yout hit something hard on my old man." Shika chuckled, making me awkwardly laugh just to carry on with their poor humour.

"Anyways, on with the training." Shikaku-san said lazily, making both of us follow him on the wide space.

To start, he briefly discussed what chakra was, and didn't really bother since he said that the topic will be expanded further when we attend the academy, and he knew that the two of us already got the idea of what it was. But, since our chakra reserves are hella small (we're toddlers, damn it!), he only showed us what we could do when we finally master chakra control.

He walked flawlessly on the wall, stood underneath a branch of a tree like it was normal ground, and even did a couple of jutsu's. Nara's jutsu's. Ninja magic, is what I call them techniques. Blows my mind every single time I see them - from the anime and manga, to this real-life thing. Amazing.

After that, he hopped off and landed freely before giving Shika and me a pair of kunai before pointing at the distance.

"Try throwing your kunai's at the target. Only two chances, for now." A smirk was definitely on his face. "We'll see what you two have got."

Oh, and did I mention that the kunai's he gave us are actually real? Real and sharp. Really sharp. He ain't messing around with this training.

I looked at Shikamaru, who looks like he doesn't really bother, to be honest. In turn, he looked back, before sighing and walking past me, muttering something like _'what a drag'_. "I'll go first." His tone was lazy, but his gaze looked otherwise.

He threw it and-

 **THUMP**

It was a hit, but not as close in the middle. He then threw the second kunai, but was a complete miss. He turned around and shrugged, not really minding his miss.

"Hm..." Shikaku-san nodded before turning his stare to me. "Your turn, Ori-kun." He smiled, narrowing his eyes as though he's challenging me, a mere toddler.

I heaved a long sigh before falling into position, stepping just before the white line directly opposite from the target a few feet away.

I can't say I haven't handled any weapons in my life, past life. I used to play darts, and was pretty accurate since it was light and all. Archery was my vent, and honestly needs polishing. And when it comes to Airsoft, man, that game was made for me-I mean, come on, real life battle-based game, and my team belonged to the great ones.

I always chose the sniper class because I could just hide in one place and shoot at others, and had daggers as backup weapons. Speaking of daggers, they kinda feel like kunai, somehow - you can throw them too, and maybe use them to slit one's throat.

Well, that turned morbid pretty quickly.

Thoughts aside, I need to do this one pretty quickly. I've been staring at the target for quite some time now and can actually feel uneasy glances coming from the two other males in the yard. Lifting one heavy kunai, I took a quick breather, thinking of many ways of how things could go.

If I do too well, eyes will be set on me. If I do badly, I'd be damned and will probably feel sorry for myself. The best choice is to stay in the middle and to not make a name for myself in this world-not yet, anyways.

I calmed myself down and listened to the ambience of the surroundings - tweeting birds and such, before ignoring everything. I drew my hand back, and without really thinking, released the heavy piece of metal just as a white spec decided to pass by.

 **THUMP**

"What the-" Shikaku-san paused, making me look at him, momentarily forgetting that I just did something. He was a bit pale, and honestly, made my brain set off an alarm. "Kids these days..." He shook his head and seemed to be making a mental note of something, "... sure are scary."

I tilted my head in curiosity when my eyes landed on Shika's shocked ones. I then followed where his eyes were fixated and was stunned.

I did the complete opposite of what I told my own fvcking self. Way to go, Orion, ruining your cover already at the age of two and a half. It's not in the middle, but close nonetheless. You even managed to pin a poor butterfly on the fvcking target. What _luck_ do I have to have these things happening at _once_?

So, I'm a _butterfly murderer_ now?

I took another glance at the small butterfly, which is now on the ground after its wings tore in half, thanks to my _amazing_ 'luck'. Well, it's a good thing it's alive, but it won't be going anywhere now, seems. At least I'm not a butterfly murderer.

"I... uh... what?" Those were the only words that managed to come out of my mouth.

"Would you please throw another one, Orion?" Shikaku-san asked me in a tone of what could be identified as... concerned and very disturbed.

That's how it sounded to me, anyways.

"Okay..." I nodded, lifting the other one and taking a lousy stance.

I really need to miss this one now like, seriously. I don't even want to make a name for myself yet.

I drew back my hand and flicked my wrists, not really wanting to hit anything but heard a light thump anyways. This time though, it was really off centre and was literally on edge, slowly falling down. I didn't know why, but a faint smile ran across my face.

"It seems like luck _left_ my side..." I sighed, stepping off of the line and walking towards the target.

I heard their steps follow mine so, I stopped right before the target, crouching down to look at the wriggling butterfly with its broken wings. While I stared, the kunai that I threw finally fell off, and was picked up by Shikaku-san.

He looked at me with complete interest, eyes glinting in curiosity. "That was _luck_ , you say?" He asked, referring to the first one. " _Sheer luck_ , huh?" He repeated, narrowing his eyes as he fidgeted with the sharp object in his hands. "What an amazing _luck_."

No shit, Sherlock. It was luck - a horrible one. I mean, how could a two years old land a hit near the centre at their first try? I'm not even someone to be called a _genius_ like Itachi, or as gifted as Kakashi yet here I am, drawing attention to myself.

" _Sheer luck_ , he says..." I heard Shikamaru mutter, "... yet he uses _complicated_ words to talk."

Wait, he noticed that...?

"Those were... from books." I tried to sound genuine as I could, and sounded about right. "But the kunai thing? That one surprised me." Well, no need to change the tone of that - it really did surprise me, my own self, surprised at my own freaking stupidity.

"Potential at its finest." Shikaku-san slowly nodded at himself. "On with the training then." He directed a mischievous smile towards my way.

Well, shit-

* * *

 **A/N** : I COMPLETELY FORGOT I'M ACTUALLY PUBLISHING STUFF HERE OML-

I updated this story on my WebNovel account (EmzySS) and I completely forgot about FF smh

Well, that was a smooth advertisement, eh? A shameless one, too xD

So uh... if you happen to have a WN acc, please do show support by voting with powerstones and adding the story in your library ^~^

I'm soooooooo sorry ~


	5. 『 Orion Nara 』

**01.07.18**

 **2500 words**

 **『 Orion Nara 』**

A young boy born a Nara. That's how Shikaku saw Orion, until he started training him. Actually, he was more surprised when his son told him he had invited this young boy, but that's for later. Truth to be told, he was astonished – especially when he first challenged him with kunai throwing. He was perceptive, and knew that the young boy got the gist of his tone.

He watched as the young boy, a two year old, nearly three, give a contemplating stare at the target. He watched as the young boy fight with his own self in his own mind. He watched as he debated with himself whether to throw the kunai with much precision, or to purposely miss.

He watched – actually, he wasn't able to even see the kunai. It all happened so fast. It looked as though the child had experience throwing something, shooting at least. The young child's stance resembled someone who'd do archery, but without the bow.

He guessed that he got that from his mother, the only known Kunoichi who uses a bow in the battlefield. But, does Orion even know of this? Shikaku doubts that the archer actually told her son about that fact, especially since Kaiya wanted to let go of her past.

Now that he's been training his son and the young boy for almost half a year now, he's able to memorise the young boy's actions and way of doing things, which are pretty unusual for a two year old.

Orion is mature for his age, using complicated words when he's comfortably talking to someone, and acts like he's someone older than he actually is. At least Shikamaru plays with others, unlike that young boy. He'd rather stay under a shade of a tree instead of playing with others. His nose is always stuck in a book that would normally wouldn't interest a young boy.

Boring books about Chakra Natures? He got that in the bag. Books about the First and Second Shinobi War? Pfft—

To be honest, Orion is also a beloved son of a Hatake, a born fighter and a reader so, it wasn't a surprise he could do things most children can't. Shikaku wouldn't be surprised if this young lad turns out like his uncle, Kakashi, a born genius. But, seeing that the young child has been deliberately trying to do worse than best, he really can't do anything about it.

After all, Orion is a Nara. Shikaku haven't seen a single Nara that actually bothers in training or in the academics category. Nara's are quite laidback despite their serious faces, and are really – really perceptive and intelligent. They just don't look like they could do anything, but then again, appearances can be deceiving.

One time, Shikaku started their tree walking exercises to expand their chakra reserves – to, hopefully, start practicing Nara techniques after making them memorise a lot of hand signs, and Orion was the first to get the hang of it, being all excited and giddy after the fact that he was able to stand on a tree for a few seconds without falling off.

Shikaku noted that Orion is still a child – of course he'd be amazed. Shikamaru on the other hand, he was irritated about the fact that he fell a couple of times, but in the end, he was just as happy as Orion when he was finally able to walk around on the tree a couple of seconds more than Orion.

The silver-haired child was cool with it, and was pretty mature to deal with his son's bickering.

Hah, didn't expect that Shikamaru could bicker? Well, to be fair, that lazy son of his is pretty loud and talkative when he's with Orion, who he now considers as his best friend. Both of them are silent when there are people around, but when they're just with each other, or when they think they are, they're as loud as they can be.

Shikaku's actually glad that Shikamaru had befriended someone. He really didn't expect that he'd actually be the one to approach Orion when he brought him for their playdate.

Shikamaru just went over and sat beside Orion under the shade of the tree in the courtyard of Shikakuro's house... and that's pretty much how they spent their playdate, both watching the clouds above the blue skies. They just exchanged names and just stayed silent, they'd exchange a few words but that's it.

It was a pretty calm playdate. And it was super silent like, really silent. That's why he was darn surprised when they revealed that they've been really good friends since. It was truly a great surprise even for his wife and for Orion's parents – especially for Kaiya since, again, her child is super talkative.

Note the remarkable sarcasm from that phrase.

Fast forward in training, the two children were doing well, up to this point. They've reach really far, and can do both tree walking and water walking well, not as flawless as Shikaku though. They'd sometimes fall off of the tree or wall, and really needed saving from him... and when they fall through the surface of the water, their bastard sensei would just laugh before he helps them – if they really need to.

Like his own son, Shikamaru.

The bastard laughed when his son fell in the deep lake in the heart of the forest surrounding the Nara compound. When his son was fully submerged, he then remembered that his son doesn't actually know how to swim yet. Orion was the one to go in action when he was just laughing at the drowning Shikamaru so, he was – still is, thankful for the silver-haired young lad.

Oh, you can just imagine how Shikaku suffered after that news reached Yoshino's ears. It was, literally, one hell of a night – a night full of scolding and flying objects from his wife.

Aside from training, of course, they have free time, which they spend with learning how to play Japanese board games such as Shōgi and Go. Shikamaru is talented with Shōgi, and have great potential with it and, Orion was pretty okay with it, saying that it was familiar with something called "Chess", but doesn't want to be questioned when asked about it – he'd just shrug and change the topic.

Shikamaru wasn't really interested with Go, but would play for the sake of Orion's boredom. The Nara successor was actually quite surprised when he noticed that the silver-haired boy is actually excelling every play so, he wanted to help him do better than best – like the way the latter is helping him with Shōgi.

Shikaku would just silently watch them play, and it might not look like much, but both the two years old are taking every game seriously, wanting to master their preferred games to hopefully match with him – which is considered a pretty high dream for two years old since he's basically the master of Japanese board games.

There were times that the silver-haired lad seemed out of place. He was... someone to be called outlandish. When speaking, there were times that a weird... accent slip passed through his lips, which didn't escape Shikaku's observations.

It was weird – it sounded Japanese, but isn't Japanese at the same time. He'd hear him mutter something along the lines of, "British accent doesn't help me at all in this world..." which he doesn't know the meaning of.

What is British?

Over time, Orion managed to fix those slip ups, making Shikaku assume that it was just an imperfect way of his speech. That lad is still a child, after all. He'd still stammer and stumble with his words, but those are to be considered as slip-ups.

But... is that child really is who he seems to be?

Those brown orbs that belong to that young lad is showing, aside from intelligence, they're showing something that shouldn't have seen by a mere toddler. It's as though that young boy has been through so many battles in life, but again, it's not possible.

Now, Shikaku wanted to ask himself, "Who is this boy?"

He only have seen him as "a Nara", or simply, "my son's best friend", but there's something more to him. That "something" didn't come from the young boy's near death when he came to this world.

Sure, he maybe overthinking, but as the days passed by so quickly, that young lad has something more than being "a Nara".

Right now, Shikaku is standing by the doorway, watching his son and the said young boy sit by each other like the best friends they are. The silver-haired young boy is giving his present to Shikamaru for his third birthday, as well as giving his almost inaudible greetings.

The two are laughing together, and are pretty much enjoying their time like the kids they are. If someone as clueless comes in, they'd think that the two are just completely normal children – best friends. They're just having their time of their life.

Yeah, he might've overthought things.

Maybe, they're just normal kids, if you look at this angle. Maybe, there's nothing wrong with the silver-haired young lad. Maybe, he was just as someone to be considered as normal as Shikamaru. Maybe... maybe what he thought was wrong. Maybe... he was just digging too deep and will eventually come across nothing.

Maybe he was wrong to assume.

"They're precious, aren't they?" A voice snapped Shikaku from his trance, making him stare away from the two children and look at the speaker, "They're just having the best of their life..."

"They sure are, Kuro-kun." He nodded.

"Drop the address, Shikaku-sama." Shikakuro smiled at him.

"Only if you drop yours."

"I guess I will, Shikaku." The Nara chuckled before looking at his silver-haired son and his best friend. "They sure did grow fast, huh?"

"They will grow up eventually, Kuro." Shikaku looked back at his son, "Especially your little genius."

"Orion?" Kuro seemed to question him, "Well, he did get everything from his mother. He only got my name. I won't be too surprised is he becomes someone with a name."

"That is true..." The Nara clan head nodded. "Have you caught up with their training? Your child is showing potential. Mine is just pure lazy." He inwardly chuckled, inviting Kuro to play Shōgi with him just on the other room.

"You seem to think highly of my flesh and blood. What happened in their training, anyways – to make you think of this?" Kuro seemed interested, sitting down opposite from the clan head and making a swift move by lifting a piece.

"I don't really know... I'm just getting a vibe from him... something outlandishly foreign." Shikaku took a swift glance at the board, thinking of many ways to deal with the man in front before finally making a move, sacrificing a piece.

"Ori did came back from the dead so, that's that." Kuro's smile was bitter, but he managed to pull off a sensible move after his words.

"You're still making a joke from that? You almost lost your child..." Shikaku's tone became heavier, so did his piece when he placed it down, "... again."

"The thing is, I didn't." Kuro's eyes flashed with confidence, taking a piece and placing it lightly on the board. "Orion's tougher than you think. Death won't faze him."

"Really, now?" Shikaku had managed to soften his expression, placing a piece only to realise it was an absolute mistake, for his Gold General was taken away. 'That was fast...!'

"Really." Kuro nodded, taking a swift glance at Shikaku, seeing him narrow his eyes.

It became silent for a good moment, as Shikaku called it. Only the sound of wooden tiles being placed are the ones that echoed inside the room. It was music for their ears as it was pleasing and relaxing. Not even when their children entered to watch were able to disturb them. They're really focused and really drawn into their game of shōgi.

Well, until Kuro looked out of the window and saw that the sun was already setting. He gave the board one last stare before standing up and stretching his arms. "I... surrender." He said as satisfying cracks came from his arms.

"Admitting defeat, eh?" Shikaku raised a brow, following the younger Nara with his sharp gaze.

"Kaiya's gonna kill me if I don't get myself and my youngin' home before dinner." Kuro chuckled, making his son get up from his seat and hold his hands, which was, of course, much bigger than the child's. "Let's go, Ori-kun." He smiled at the young child.

The silver-haired young boy nodded before taking a swift glance at the board with a disappointed look. He then looked up and waved goodbye to his best friend and the clan head, bidding his goodbyes as well.

"Why didn't you finish the game, tou-san?" The child's voice echoed from the halls as they made their way out of the house.

"It doesn't really matter now, huh?" His father wholeheartedly chuckled.

"I guess..." The boy sounded a bit disappointed.

Shikaku laughed at the two, standing up from his seat and stretching his aching muscles. He was about to leave the room to take a breather outside just before dinner, but halted as soon as he heard his own son's voice calling him to come back.

"Hm?" He wondered, stepping back in the room and making his way towards his son.

"Why didn't the two of you finish the game?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I would've won either way... three more moves and he's out." Shikaku answered his son.

"That's not what I meant." His son shook his head. "Shikakuro-san could've finish the game with one more move... see?" He moved the remaining Gold General of the said man's piece and sure enough, it ended the game. "I didn't really notice until Ori pointed it out... but yeah... why didn't Shikakuro-san finish the game?"

"That little shi—" Of course, Shikaku's words ended quickly as he ran out of the house in the attempt of running after the bastard so, Shikamaru didn't hear the rest of it.

He knew it was futile as the two have already dashed out to save themselves from a bigger threat – Kaiya. No one wants to see an angry Kaiya. No. One. Not even Shikaku so, he let Kuro away this time. The bastard runs away every time before he takes the win – he always does that.

But, Shikaku was more astounded when his son pointed out that the bastard's son was the first to notice the possible win. Children do have different ways to look at things so, he guessed that's why.

Then again, that child is quite mysterious – just like his father. You'll never know what they're thinking until a very subtle hint comes out. For a Nara, they have a different way of thinking, which makes them unique and is probably why people are drawn to them.

Now, he just wants to focus with the silver-haired boy, not his father. He wanted to know more about him but, at the same time, he doesn't want to meddle with something that shouldn't be touched just yet.

Who is this boy, you ask? Well, funny. Shikaku now knows the answer – he doesn't deserve to be seen as a nobody. He's not just someone.

He is a Nara.

He is a genius.

His name is Orion Nara.

* * *

 **A/N:**

New perspective~! Ey~!

I was wondering if you guys would like a bit of change so, I'm going to put different perspectives every now and then to portray how people think of Ori, just like Shikaku.

Shikaku's been interested with our Ori ever since the training began so, that's that.

Oh, and Ori's best friend is Shikamaru - how 'bout that? Pretty unique, eh?

Thank you for reading~! 3

 _Expect a mass update-_


	6. 『 Turn of Events 』

**01.07.19**

 **3300 words**

 **『** **Turn of Events** **』**

Shikaku-san stared at the two of us, Shika and me. His eyes glinted with amusement, but his face said otherwise. He's someone to be called a poker face, yet his eyes showed every intent. He's enjoying every bit of this.

Training shouldn't be hard.

It shouldn't be, yet both my best friend and I stood in the middle of a clearing, attempting to control our shadows just to catch as many leaves as we could only by using our, well, shadows – which means once a leaf gets caught, it's staying mid-air until we release them.

But, once this pays off, we're gonna be fvcking amazing controlling these things – just like how we did in chakra control... and that shit was hard to maintain.

I'm also looking forward to master controlling shadows – I have a particular technique in mind I want to create if possible. Hell, it sounds cool too – Shadow Step. I want to basically be like Shisui, but by just using the Nara techniques, not your normal Body Flicker.

I haven't really shared the idea before because they might think that the idea is total crap, but either way, I'm gonna make it work – no matter what. That idea is too good to pass up.

As I wander into a trance, a tugging feeling snapped me out of it. I blinked and noticed that I was finally able to catch more than five leaves, whilst Shika is still bound with three. I want to show it to Shikaku-san, but he's talking to someone and I can't just butt in.

I narrowed my eyes at the person – 'Isn't that Inoichi? Inoichi Yamanaka?'

What is he doing here? I understand that he's friends with Shikaku-san, but why does he have a worried look on his face? I caught him glance at me and Shika with the exact expression... but why?

My four year old brain couldn't understand, but my old mind's trying to process it.

"Shikamaru, Orion." Shikaku-san's stern voice made me lose my hold with the leaves. "Training's done for now. Orion, make sure you get home as soon as you leave the house, understand?"

"I will..." I bowed and took a glance at Shikamaru, who's just as confused as I was.

After a short chit-chat with him about what on earth that was, I finally headed home, prior to Shikaku-san's request. It seems like there was something going on outside the compound, and it looked to be urgent – more urgent than when the Kumo-bastards made a move to kidnap a Hyūga heiress, Hinata.

I was lost in thought while walking alone in the streets, placing my thumb and index finger on my chin. What would be more urgent than the Hyūga Affair? It shouldn't be worse, right?

* * *

Call that a habit or something, but I just can't help and be lost in my own mind. When that's happening, I really don't know what's happening around, until someone shouts at me loud enough, or something happens – like when someone bumps into me, like right now.

I bounced back and managed to regain balance. I rubbed my arm and slowly looked up to someone I just bumped into, meeting his cold glare through his mask that shouts danger.

I was frozen in spot and stayed silent as the broad man tilted his head to the side. This angle made it easy to look at the man – brown, unkempt, frizzy hair that is tied in a ponytail rested on his head, and his face is covered by a blank, white mask that only revealed his eyes. He wore something that resembled something that a Nara would wear.

And his eyes... I made contact with them again. It's giving off a cold vibe... something that's inhumane – lacklustre and... deadly. His eyes are literally screaming danger.

"I-I'm sorry..." I immediately bowed down before running past him, not looking back as I hear his footsteps follow closely behind.

'What the fvck is my absolute luck?!' I thought, taking the ninja route atop the roofs. 'I'm doing the complete opposite of what Shikaku-san had told me to do! I'm bringing trouble for myself! What the actual fvck?!'

'And what's this other feeling I have that's tugging in my chest and making my legs tremble? Is that what we call fear? Am I someone to be called a coward? A scaredy-cat?'

No! I refuse to be that kind of person. I'm not going to be scared!

Filled with determination, I did a quick hand sign and managed to command my shadow to pull a crate from the side to block the man's way, which I successfully did – but it sure took a lot of my chakra.

I don't know how I did it, but I just did – no need to get distracted with that.

I kept running and went down on the roads, moving from street to street and creating false trails leading to other streets with the help of my shadow.

But all of that effort was futile – the mysterious man found me anyways.

Not only that, he also managed to catch up to me, grabbing me by my shoulders and pushing me behind, and making me knock my back against a hard wall.

I felt dizzy for a moment.

The rusty taste of blood came to my mouth alongside a stinging feeling on my lower lip. I bit my own lip, didn't I? The red liquid flowed down to my chin and soon, dripped on the floor. Well, it's better than a head injury, at least.

Heaving a shaky sigh and turning to the nearest way, a dark alley, which, to remind you, is a horror movie cliché that shouldn't be done – ever, I immediately regretted my action. What did I expect in an empty, unfamiliar alley, anyways? A portal to a whole new world to save my ass? A knight wearing a black mask to save me? Nah – a fvcking dead ass end.

I wiped the blood off of my chin, but it still continued to flow. Cold sweat started to run down my forehead as the trembling feeling reached my thighs.

My heart literally sank as soon as I halted in front of a brick wall. It's a bad idea to cross over the wall that separates the compound and the forest since I haven't been given access to it yet, and that will make me a prey to those seemingly friendly deer's.

Those motherfvckers are deadly – and the phrase "Appearances can be deceiving," applies to them pretty darn well... but, they will also attack the guy who's right behind me.

'Fvck it.'

Gathering enough chakra under my feet (which took almost everything), I prepared to jump as high as I could, and when I did, my heart almost stopped – someone snatched me away just before I crossed over the wall! That was my only hope and he caught me already – oh, look, an ANBU – a black-masked ANBU.

What are the chances?

I stopped resisting, knowing that I'm in somewhat good hands, I think. The ANBU then hit a point or something on my pursuer's neck, which made him faint, before dragging him behind while I was in his other arm.

Honestly, I was so exhausted that I rested my chin on the crook of his neck. I'm not even complaining – my feet hurts, my legs are trembling from all of the running and over-exerting chakra from the jump, I'm just exhausted. This four years old body can't take much, I guess.

Given that I have an enhanced sense of smell, thanks to my Hatake blood, his scent is slowly imprinting on me, especially when we're that close to each other. His scent is absolutely comforting, and somehow fatherly. It's giving away his friendly vibes, and I feel like I can get close to him if I try.

Other than that, I'm limited.

Breathing got harder over time. Exhaustion and fear doesn't mix well, it seems. Now, my lungs feel like they're burning for overworking, and my chest is just being the jerk it is – tightening every breath I heave.

Lifting my dominant hand, I clutched my chest, which seemed to have alerted the ANBU as well, seeing that he's starting to use a technique that made it seem everything look like a complete blur. Before I knew it, we're already in front of a place that's so familiar that I can't even miss even with my darkening vision – my own home.

Then, everything went blank.

* * *

My surroundings felt somewhat empty, and is making me feel lightheaded. It seems like I can move freely, yet at the same time, I can't. Coldness swarmed over my body as the white light surrounded my vision. Everything started glitching, like a buggy game, before revealing a completely blank, white canvas.

I feel like I'm just part of the air, hovering around endlessly in the big, white space. Then, a black blur started to appear in front of me, which soon could be discerned as a round "thing", and could be recognised as a movie reel like those from the cinemas.

I wanted to speak out my thoughts, but I somehow couldn't. Silence lingered until it was interrupted by a loud, high frequency sound wave. It was deafening, and I feel like my non-existent ears could bleed at any second.

Why does everything feel familiar? Like, this all happened before?

I hovered closely to the reel, tilting my non-existent head to the side. But before I even got close, I snapped my eyes open.

"Ori!" I heard kaa-san call my name.

It seems like I was just dreaming.

I was still dazed to respond, and only got to look up to her and to the people surrounding us. I recognised the room as mine, in our house so, it seems like the ANBU took me here.

Kaa-san then pulled me close, rubbing my back and caressing my silver hair. While she's hugging me tight, I saw tou-san sitting at the far end of the bed with his hand over my left one. Shikaku-san's here, too.

What do you know? Uncle Kakashi's here too, right next to the ANBU who saved me by the last second... and at the moment, I have a good angle to finally look at him.

He was short for someone to be in the ANBU rank so, he's probably still in his teens. He has curly and unkempt dark blue hair. A silver tantō also rested on his back. His black mask resembles a bird... a crow, to be exact, making me blink.

Now, why does it feel like that is just giving away something simple? Crow? Karasu, in Japanese?

"Ori..." Kaa-san snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh...?" I blinked, still a bit drowsy.

How long was I out, even? It only felt like minutes, but judging by their faces, it's not just "minutes".

"Oh, my dear child..." Kaa-san's sweet voice was filled with worry, worry that even my last mother couldn't muster, before hugging me again. "You must've been so scared... I'm sorry, kaa-san wasn't there for you..." Her hug became tighter, as though she's not letting me go any sooner.

I couldn't help but hug back. She's just that sweet... as sweet as someone who already lost something.

"I-It's okay, kaa-san... the niisan over there helped me..." I averted my gaze towards the said black masked man who bowed his head as a greeting. I smiled at him, and he tilted his head, probably raising a brow.

Kaa-san finally let go, hiding her teary eyes under her hands. "Still... I thought I was going to lose you..." She sniffed, "... again."

'Again?' That word echoed in my mind. What happened? I don't have a single memory of a near-death situation aside from my actual death before I got to this world. Well, if that means I have a lost memory, I can't do shit about it. I just have to deal with it and move the fvck on.

Wait, me having to deal with chest pains and overworking lungs... is that what they meant by almost losing me? But this is the first time I ever felt this—

Actually...

 _[I want to scream, but something was stopping me. I feel like something is squeezing my lungs, and I'm just standing here in a black void. Faint light keep flashing at the end of my dark surroundings, and I kept chasing after it, well, my feet do. I don't honestly know what I'm doing._

 _Oh, and I can't breathe._

 _I want to scream as the pain in my chest area increases, and I finally was able to let out a loud cry after I reached the bright light.]_

That faint memory explains a lot.

Wait... fvck – of course I have a weak heart in this world. My luck is THAT amazing. Aside from a limiting body, I also have a GREAT heart. This is just plainly INCREDIBLE.

"Ori-kun..." Shikaku-san's voice reached my ears, making me look at him, "I... It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go home alone when I knew that there's something wrong. We're lucky that Karasu was there before you got over the gates, or it would've been harder for you to escape that white masked man in the forest." He looked away and gestured at the ANBU.

Of course his name would be Karasu. Of course. I really didn't expect that at all.

"But, you also did a great job." Shikaku-san walked over to ruffle my hair, "You managed to lead the man into a pinch... It seems like all of your training paid off." He smiled, softening his expression. His eyes are telling me that he wanted to say more, but decided not to so, I tilted my head in curiosity.

I, too, wanted to know what he got in mind, but I guess that could wait for later. It seems like nothing important, for now, anyways.

He then stepped aside, giving way to... Kakashi? I'm still not used to seeing him this all "uncle"-ish. It's honestly making goosebumps appear on the backside of my neck. Sure, he's been nice, and has been showering me gifts whenever he can, but I don't really understand why.

He's generous, I admit. He showed different parts of him that wasn't shown in the anime or manga. He looks at me like he's wanting to make me feel complete... like he doesn't want me to feel what he felt when his team died right after the other.

It's like... he's doing this to make, other than me, someone happy. For kaa-san, I suppose? He is as close to my kaa-san as he's close to me. He truly loves the two of us.

The silver-haired young man sat on the edge of my bed. His masked face hid his smile, but his eyes sure did show 'em. He ruffled my hair while soft snickers escaped his lips.

'What's with people ruffling my hair?'

"You did a great job back there, Ori-kun." I shivered at the nickname.

Seriously – I hate the '-kun'. Ori is good as is... Ori-kun is... blergh. But, I guess it's also my fault too. I don't really tell anyone how or what I feel about something. I just keep it to myself so, I'm selfish in my own way.

"Not anyone could've handled that like the way you did." Kakashi chuckled before averting his gaze from me to kaa-san. "Orion's gonna grow up strong, I can tell you that." He smiled at her, "Just like you, Kaiya-neechan."

Okay, hold-up.

That's the first time I heard Kakashi address kaa-san with 'neechan'.

Siblings, maybe? But kaa-san said she's the only child, and Kakashi was introduced as the only child of Sakumo in the manga. So, the only other thing is... acknowledged siblings, I suppose? I mean, that is possible, right? Non-blood siblings acting like they're real ones.

How sweet – so sweet that ants are already preparing to nestle around them.

"Oh, please, Kashi-kun..." Kaa-san smiled, patting his shoulder with her right hand before shaking her head.

It seems like I'm missing something here.

I shook my head and inwardly shrugged, reaching for the glass water prepared on the side of my bed. I don't really need to meddle with something that will eventually unfold themselves.

 _""You know that I've let go of the past.""_

 _""You're right, sis.""_

I spat all of the water I just drank, drenching my own self in water. 'What the fvck?!'

"O-Ori-kun?" Kaa-san immediately started rubbing my back with her right hand, "W-What's the matter? A-Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." I wiped my face with the back of my hand, "... thank you."

'That was fvcking English just now!' I'm taking this surprisingly well, actually... them speaking English, that is. 'Why didn't I know of this sooner?!'

I smiled at her, despite of having a freaking out brain. "I'm... just exhausted... I think."

A lot of things happened today... and my brain is just... melting. I really need to sleep this through. I need to rest my disheveled mind.

* * *

I woke up the next day and came to know about the white-masked man, thanks to Shikaku-san for filling me in.

Turns out that the white-masked man came from the compound (obviously could be identified from his clothing), and works as a farmer in the fields just on the outskirts of the forest. After breaking his mask, the man told them, probably with the help of Inoichi-san, that he doesn't remember attacking me nor why he got in the Kaisekihan building of the Intelligence Force in the first place.

He claims to be innocent.

For now, they've let them free under the watch of the Konoha Military Police Force (which does still exist since this is well before the Uchiha massacre) to let him do his wanted work.

Of course, they're also protecting him from kaa-san... because who on earth knows what she'd do. Hell, she broke the one-way window when Shikaku-san and Inoichi-san started interrogating the farmer with Ibiki-san's help. Who knows what she'd do next if they let her near him.

I also got a whiff of information from my uncle, Kakashi, about more white-masked men scattered across the whole Hidden Village, which definitely makes me sort of happy.

I'm just glad that it's not just from the Nara's – there's even reports of white-masked men from the Hyūga's, Yamanaka's, and from the civilian families, who also seemed to have forgotten what they did when they were wearing the masks.

I sighed, staring at the served breakfast on the table while thinking back about the turn of events.

First, a weird bump-and-run from a white-masked Nara farmer, which made me completely hold my training until I get better – or if things gets worse, until the case of "White-Masks" is solved.

Second, kaa-san and the others actually use English as their "ninja language" to keep information away from civilians and young children, which would've included me – but they don't know that I was an Englishman. Not yet, anyways.

Lastly, shit just got real – I was invited as a "witness" for the 'White-Masks Case' by Shikaku-san himself. I do not know what he's planning, or what he's trying to do, but I have a hunch that I'm not gonna be a "witness" here.

Oh, why do these masked men decided to appear and ruin the whole plot of Naruto?

"What's wrong, Orion?" I heard tou-san. "Did I burn the eggs?" He stood up and inspected my plate.

"No, no..." I shook my head, giving him a smile, "I was just lost in thoughts..."

"About the things that happened, I suppose?" He raised a brow before sitting back on his seat.

"Uh-huh..." I nodded, leaning back on the chair.

"Well, worry not!" He beamed. "Those bad things will not happen again." He sure is reassuring.

I paused, looking at him and returning a smile, "I guess..."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _""[english]""_

So... new language for 'em. Turns out that ninjas also use the universal language - English!

It will be explained more as we go deeper in the story...

Thank you for reading, everyone~!

 _Mass Update #2_


	7. 『 A Challenge 』

**01.07.18**

 **2700 words**

 **『** **A Challenge** **』**

"This way." Karasu-niisan escorted me towards the Intelligence Force building outside of the Nara compound—and thankfully, not to the T&I building because, who the hell knows what's in there?

Oh, and what am I doing here, you ask? Well, I was chosen as a witness, but I doubt that I'd just be a "witness"... why? It has something to do with the clan heads developing interests in me after the story reached their ears—which is, honestly, NOT creepy.

This is actually my first time outside of the compound so, I get stares from people every now and then. Aside from having my hand held by an ANBU, and being a bit too pale for a young boy, I wore a maroon long sleeves paired with shorts so, people were curious as of where the young black-masked man is taking the little "girl".

'The fvck? This is my worst nightmare coming to reality...' Then again, it's better than having those anime cliché harem happen, right?

I ran my fingers on my free hand through my four years' worth of thick, wavy, long silver hair, only to do it again because another gravity-defying lock fell on my face. I honestly want to cut this thing, but kaa-san said to keep it until I step in the academy... so, one more year and this'll be shortened.

"Hm..." I heard Karasu-niisan hum, making me look up at him and catch his glance. He didn't bother to look away, showing his smile through his eyes, "Don't worry, kiddo. We're almost there."

I fixed my gaze at his enticing onyx orbs for a while, wondering who could be behind that black mask.

"Ah! You must be Orion-kun." A voice snapped me out of my trance. "Good morning."

I looked up and saw a big man standing in front. Familiar purple squiggly clan markings rested on his cheeks, giving away that he's from the Akamichi's. Chōza, I think his name is—Chōji's father. He looks rather friendlier than portrayed in the show, and is quite buffed too.

Well, he might actually be just being friendly towards a "young child" so, there's that too.

Now that I've met all three of the 15th generation Ino–Shika–Chō, who's up next? The Hyūga's? Uchiha's? That'll be cool...

"Good... morning..." I let go of Karasu-niisan's hand and bowed towards the kind clan head as I spoke with my small voice.

"I'm Chōza Akamichi, young one." He smiled, crouching down, "I've heard about you and your bravery."

"Thank you...?" Seriously, is my voice even reaching him? I guess that I'm still not comfortable speaking with the others that my voice comes out broken, inaudible, or completely silent.

"A shy one, eh?" The clan head chuckled, standing up and leading both Karasu and I to the actual inside of the building—to tour me just in case I get... uh... lost?

To be honest, it was a bit of a surprise to see the inside of the building. It doesn't look much on the outside, but it's much bigger in the inside. All sorts of machines rests inside, and rows of bookshelves took my attention, making me halt on my step, falling behind the ANBU and the clan head.

In the past, the most interesting thing that took my interest, before Cherry came to my life, were books inside of my house's private library—where books from around the world were neatly organized on the shelves. I, myself, wasn't even able to finish all of the books in there, which is actually quite the bummer. I might've only finished sixty to seventy percent of all the books inside there.

It seems that I've also took my reading habits, if you didn't notice. I'd only read books that take my interest—it doesn't matter if they have or don't have any pictures, the information is the most important part. I don't care if I'm not supposed to read them yet—I just do it to pass time.

"... Orion-kun?" Chōza-sama seemed like he was talking to me, but I really didn't catch what he was saying.

I blinked as I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about while I was in a trance. The two of them are already a couple of steps ahead, and are waiting for me to respond.

"You seem to be interested with those books." He smiled, I nodded slowly, embarrassed about my trance. "You can borrow some later if you ask Inoichi... and I'm sure he'd let you." His smile grew wider when he noticed that he had grabbed my attention.

"Okay." I smiled, running after them and grabbing Karasu-niisan's already extended hand. I'm too happy about the books that I'm already asking them, "Chōza-sama, do you think Inoichi-san would let me borrow some?"

Both Karasu-niisan and Chōza-sama halted on their steps, slowly looking at me with a sort of shocked expression. 'Did I do something wrong?' I tilted my head. 'I only asked about the books... I've already finished kaa-san's books in her study, and have managed to borrow some from Shikaku-san... so, I'm pretty bored at the moment.'

Chōza-sama laughed, taking everyone's attention—even those who are currently running errands or just working near. Karasu-niisan and I then shifted our gaze to him, startled about his sudden action. Chōza-sama's truly found something funny.

"Oh, you silly child." He wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. "The only thing that could really get your attention are books, huh?" He patted my head, "Of course, he will. He's the one who'd been telling me about you—he's interested in you."

"Huh...?" I blinked.

"Now I'm starting to understand why Shikaku and Inoichi are talking about you—you really are interesting!" Chōza-sama chuckled, "And please, drop the formalities—Chōza-san's just fine."

"Okay... Chōza-san." I smiled at him.

"Much better." He nodded once before continuing the tour.

* * *

Chōza-san is as kind as he was told. He introduced me to a few workers that weren't shown in the show—and let me tell you, they love children. They really do.

My cheeks are pulsing red because they kept squeezing them. My hair is a complete mess because of their "ruffling-spree", which makes me wonder if my hair is so attracting to touch—I mean, Kakashi's is. Oh, and I also became part of a short tug-o-war, thanks to them.

Thankfully though, Karasu-niisan saved me after a good snicker, and Chōza-san lightly scolded them for me, saying that I may look like a small doll, but I'm not a toy to be played with—after all, he also said that I might've been "traumatized" from the recent events, which immediately put them to a halt.

I wasn't really traumatized... I was just... confused. I mean, I was scared and all, but I'm glad I was able to face that fear and live another day—and I'm proud of that. I even managed to do some cool ninja fvckery, which I honestly don't know how I... did.

I just did it in a spur of the moment... and when I tried to do it again, I failed miserably—which is a week ago. Well, to be fair, I wasn't allowed to do any drastic activities to not push my chakra to its limits, but I did it anyways.

I sighed, loosening my grip on my shorts and leaning at the back of the comfy chair I'm on. Currently, I'm sitting on a green sofa inside of the room Chōza-san had lead both Karasu-niisan and I so, I'm really itching to do something to ease the boredom wallowing over me.

"So, what do you think of the Intel Unit?" Chōza-san suddenly asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"It's okay... I guess..." I smiled, he perked up. "There's... a lot of interesting things here..." I then met his eyes, wondering about some things.

Why are they so interested with me?

Why did they even call me here for?

Why are they calling me a "witness" when they're not even questioning me?

"Um... Chōza-san...?" I called his name, making him raise his brow for I was still staring into his closed eyes. "Why are you showing me around when I was just needed as a "witness"? Why was I invited here when I was just needed for information? One person could've been asked to question me even when I was still recovering... but it seems like you've been waiting for me to be well."

He seemed to be astonished from my barrage of questions.

"Is there a reason on why you need me here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

A smile curved up at the corner of his lips, and his fingers twitched just the slightest bit. He was getting amused by some unknown reason, and it's really making me feel left out. A chuckle then escaped from his lips, and soon, ran his fingers through his red hair.

"You smart child." He smiled. "You're a Nara, after all." I batted an eyelid at his statement.

The door towards the right then creaked open, making me look at the general direction of the door, meeting a familiar gaze from Shikaku-san. Behind him walked Inoichi-san, followed by...

Uncle... Kakashi?

The said silver-haired teen suddenly disappeared from his location and appeared in front of me before scooping me up with his arms, hugging me like we haven't each other for years, which startled me, making me let go a small squeak... and that squeak was definitely heard by the clan heads just a few steps behind Kakashi.

 _""Should we tell him?""_ My eyes narrowed when Inoichi-san started speaking in English—and he seems to be talking to the other clan heads.

They definitely don't want me to know about something yet. They're keeping something a secret from me.

 _""Let Kakashi-kun tell him himself.""_ Shikaku-san answered the Yamanaka's question.

 _""I agree.""_ Chōza-san nodded in agreement.

Kakashi, as if on cue, let me go and ruffled my already messy hair. "I have a great news for you," he started, "and knowing you, you'd want to hear this."

Curiosity started to kick in, "What is it?"

"I'm going to be the one assigned for your training, starting today." With those simple words, I froze.

That was it? All of this for my training? Don't get me wrong, it's awesome and stuff, but that was really anticlimactic. I thought I'd be involved in the case or something, but I was sure wrong.

"You see," Shikaku-san took the courtesy to speak when he noticed my deadpanned stare, "Karasu here had seen you manipulate your shadows in a spur of a moment when the white-masked man was chasing you." He pointed a smile at the said ANBU.

Wait, you mean...

"You mean he was watching me while I was being chased by someone behind a mask?" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but that's a real shitty move—I almost died, for Kami's sake! "You mean I became a bait?" I toned down my... tone a bit and pointed at myself, "You mean I almost died, not knowing that I could've been saved sooner?"

"That, my fault." The black-masked man bowed, "I apologise for my actions. I was simply curious when you did something I haven't seen before."

I let out a sigh, his words not getting through me. I slumped forwards and placed my left palm on my forehead, "I risked my life and became a lure..."

"But," Inoichi-san sure is optimistic about this, "because of that, you're going to be training under your uncle's watch—and don't worry, Karasu will be there too just in case something goes wrong."

'Just in case, huh?' I repeated in my mind before looking at him. "So, when something goes wrong, he'd just watch until the last second?"

Shikaku-san chuckled inwardly, shaking his head, "No, no... he won't do that, right...?"

With his words, I stared at the ANBU—who's waving at me like he didn't hear anything Shikaku-san have said. I could just about tell that he's smiling behind the black mask, really entertained by this. 'That bastard—'

I sighed again, standing straight and letting out a small smile, turning my head towards Kakashi. "May I ask why you're the one training me?" My small voice stretched to him.

"I just want to help my cute, little nephew to get stronger." He smiled, opening the palm of his right hand, "So, would you let your Uncle Kashi to help you train?"

I don't really have a choice now, do I? They've been planning this since the crow-guy told them about what I did just to outrun the white-masked dude... and the news sure did get far from home, huh? Everything happened just a week ago, and now, I've been giving a choice to be a part of their scheme.

Well, if this is going to help the mystery, somehow—like what they've planned, I suppose, I'd love to.

"I will..." I nodded and reached for his hand, "Kashi-sensei."

His single eye widened a bit before giving me an "eye-smile". "That's pleasant to hear." He chuckled.

* * *

Well to be perfectly honest, in my humble opinion, of course without offending anyone who thinks differently from my point of view, but also by looking into this matter in a different perspective and without being condemning of one's view's and by trying to make it objectified, and by considering each and every one's valid opinion, I honestly believe that I completely forgot about something important.

No, seriously.

I have forgotten about Kakashi's position when he was still an ANBU. He was a captain of some team, and had lead successful hunt for the snake's hideouts before going back to standard forces as a reward from the Hokage after revealing his kind heart.

Don't mind my geeky mind.

Come to think of it, I've always seen him wearing a simple grey flak jacket over a dark blue overall, with his black sandals and fingerless gloves when visiting kaa-san and I.

Am I that ignorant about the subtlest things? That's going to be my downfall, isn't it? Overlooking subtle details, I mean. I also tend to dwell too deep about something so, I will more likely forget to check for the smallest things than the plan ahead...

Anyways, starting right now, I'm going to be training under an ANBU captain... and I still do not know who on earth the crow guy is. Additionally, I still don't know the real reason I was brought in to train.

Maybe uncle's gonna tell me...

But, I don't really know what to do. I was told to just stand in the middle of a clearing in an empty training ground away from the Nara compound... and then, both Kakashi and Karasu-niisan disappeared not even a second after that.

Am I expecting a surprise attack?

I sure am.

I heard a rustling sound coming from behind the bushes off to my right, making me almost instantly block out of instinct—and I'm really glad I did. Kakashi was the first one to initiate a swift attack, dumbing down his ability to just be hard enough for me, knocking me back through, I repeat, THROUGH a tree.

Well, he didn't exactly tone everything down, did he?

"Itai..." I groaned, standing up from the powdered tree and scattered splinters. 'That's too harsh for a four year old, Bakashi!' I screamed in my mind, dusting my once black, now white (from the powdered wood) shorts.

"I have a little challenge for you!" I heard him shout from the other side of the bush I just went through before I hit the tree, "Snatch away Karasu's mask for me!"

I heard a very shocked "What?!" coming from a nearby tree.

"Maybe then, I'll start training you seriously!" My bastard uncle's chuckles echoed, resonating over and over again in my mind.

My eyes twitched, as I walked back into the clearing, grabbing a small stone as I go. I glared at the silver-haired ANBU captain a few feet away, flicking my wrist as fast as I could, throwing the rock in his direction. Of course, being a trained ninja abled him to just tilt his head to dodge.

His closed eyes then opened after his laughter stopped. His piercing glare sent a wave of coldness over my body, telling me that I did something I shouldn't have done. "Is that a challenge now, Orion...?" His merciless smile can be literally seen through his mask.

 _'Well, shit.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

This one's a bit all over the place because, honestly, I haven't gotten any good night's rest as of recently...

So, my mind and writings are all over the place...

I hope you guys like the chapter ^~^ we're slowly building up to a big event that will happen in Ori's life so, I also hope you guys look forward to it as much as I do.

I'd love to read comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms so, leave one if you can!

Thank you for reading ^~^

 _Mass update #3_


	8. 『 Crow's Thoughts 』

**01.07.18**

 **2200 words**

 **『** **Crow's Thoughts** **』**

Being sent by an ANBU captain to capture a rampaging member of a known clan, Karasu never really expected anyone to outrun the person he had set his sharp eyes on. It was a small child, too.

He saw the little child and identified her as a little girl, with wavy and long, silver gravity-defying locks resting on her head, bouncing around and trailing after her. She was quite short and was wearing a bit oversized grey long sleeves paired with black shorts and sandals.

And phew, with those short legs, she could run—Karasu could tell that much.

A few minutes of sneaking around later, he decided that he should jump in and take the little girl into safety instead of letting the chase happen, but something interesting occurred—he didn't actually expect that the young one is actually a ninja! And she can run along the walls like it was just as normal as it could be in such a young age!

As someone as young as her, normally, one's gonna do a single hand seal to focus chakra on her feet and maintain it for a reasonable amount of time—but there's no normal in this world, it seems. She didn't even use a single seal! Well, to be fair, Karasu was just like her when he was a child.

He was, after all, a gifted child despite of the things that happened, and he was, to be fair, quite surprised to see the same to the girl.

The little girl's run reminded him of the Captain who ordered this issue—Kitsune-taichō. She's fast, sneaky, and have ways to block out the paths she came from like the said man... but all of that could be improved a lot better if trained well.

She can jump too—not a normal one, but a jump enhanced by chakra.

Karasu guessed that this child had been trained for circumstances as this, but wasn't really prepared for the actual run-and-hide situation. He could tell that she was mentally panicking, but kudos to her, she kept her poker face on and focused solely on losing the mysterious white-masked man off of her trail.

He wanted to help, but at the same time, he was curious of what the child is capable of... and his curiosity was fulfilled when his gifted eyes caught her doing hand seals—and those hand seals weren't just normal hand seals for basic jutsu's... that rat seal is famous for belonging in the Nara's famous shadow manipulating jutsu's.

For someone as young as her to be able to use such jutsu, it was quite enticing. Though there were a bit of flaws and looked as though it was just did in a spur of the moment in Karasu's eyes, it was fascinating.

What was more astonishing was when the girl's manipulated shadow started touching physical objects... and again, she did another unusual thing—the hand seal she used didn't really match for the technique she had used to make her shadow touch physical objects—like the crates she used as a blockade. She only activated a jutsu seal that would usually trap one in one place... but how did she...?

It was as though she was too panicked to realise what she had done, but continued doing whatever she was doing just to escape the white-masked man who just started chasing her with no reason at all.

Karasu narrowed his eyes when he noticed that the girl was already shaking when she stopped to catch up with her breath. Was it from fear? Definitely. But, she still didn't let that fear get to her and started running again, going through different alleys and different turns as though she knew the place.

She was that determined to escape the crazy man's chase... and it seems like that determination also abled her to lose Karasu from her trail.

The ANBU didn't know where they went... he lost her. It's not like he can't find them anymore—he can amplify his sensing abilities! He's a fvcking ninja, okay? Well, he was pretty taken aback when the girl managed to lose her even for just a few seconds, and when he found the two again, it wasn't a pretty sight.

It seemed like the short time it took for him to find them again abled his target to find and reach the girl to pull her back and made her hit the hard-rock wall behind them.

Seeing the blood trickle down from her lips made Karasu hurry, Body Flicking his way towards their location, only to instinctively grab something while in mid-air and to realise it was the same girl he was trying to save. He secured the little girl in his arms before landing softly on the ground.

He then swiftly turned around and struck the white-masked man's neck, a brachial stun using an open palm strike, to quickly stop the oxygen flow to his brain to make him immobile and eventually, faint. He might've struck too aggressively and knocked the man out upon his strike.

He quickly bound the man with seals before grabbing him by the collar of his clothes, dragging him behind as he carried the trembling child.

Now, time to "deliver" his target to his captain before finding this child's home.

The child made an eye contact with him, to which of course he returned. He met her wondrous eyes that was filled with mixed confusion and curiosity... but there's something more in those brown orbs of hers. The child's eyes are filled with intelligence that of a young man, and are mostly enthralling.

The more he looked closely, the more he realised that there's a tint of dark grey in her eyes, similar to his temporary captain, Kitsune-taichō—whose eyes are solid dark grey.

Eventually, the young girl rested her chin on the crook of his neck—from exhaustion, he supposed.

His lips twitched, forming a small smile behind the bird mask. He then paused, returning to his deadpanned face after realising his action, but he still kept walking to his destination.

Why did he smile?

The ever only time he smile is when he's with his younger brother. He is getting that impression from the young child in his arms too... but why? Is it because of the warm and accepting feeling that the child was giving off?

He snapped out of his thought when the silver-haired child shifted her position, clutching her chest as her breathing became rigid. Worry immediately struck him, narrowing his eyes as he tightened his grip around the girl to make her feel safe.

His "big-brother" alarm was immediately set off, making him think of a quick decision as the girl slowly drift to an unconscious state.

The only nearest place where he knows someone that could treat her right away was in the residence of Shikakuro Nara! He knows that his wife knows medical jutsu so, that's where he's going. Like, right off the bat.

He shunshined his way as fast as he could, almost knocking into someone as he did the jutsu. He ignored the person and knocked on the door, which was immediately opened by a caregiver.

"Orion-sa—" The old woman gaped in surprise. The terrifying sight of the master's son being carried in by an ANBU tugged her heart, "Kaiya-sama! Kuro-sama!"

The child was taken from Karasu, and they seem to know the child so, he left to quickly deliver his target to his captain. Well, he was about to go out when a familiar masked man came opening the door and shoving him to the side with a bit of force. He was going to retaliate, but the familiar gravity-defying, silver hair was a giveaway of who he was about to mess with.

Why didn't he sense the person's chakra signature much earlier? He would've been in so much trouble if he didn't notice the iconic hair.

"Kitsune... taichō..." Karasu trailed off, bringing up the white-masked man, "... I caught the... huh."

He supposed it was futile. He just sighed and made the white-masked man's bindings stronger and started dragging him with him across the polished, wooden floor. He lounged around outside of the door where his captain went too and was a bit restless.

Was his restlessness because of his captain? Or was it about the little child?

He doesn't know himself.

* * *

Karasu wanted to slap his face from embarrassment.

It was a good thing that he had his mask on when he was told that the "young girl" is actually a _young boy_. Turns out his captain is actually the kid's uncle... whose father's Shikakuro—THE Shikakuro Nara, and mother's Kaiya—the same Kaiya who holds the name of "Silver Arrow".

Boy, Orion's something else. He'd be a legend one day, he guessed. The child's born from legends who chose to hide themselves from people's eyes.

When he finally brought in his target to his captain, the said young captain immediately asked him questions of how his beloved nephew ended up near his deathbed. Of course, Karasu apologised for being irresponsible, and the silver-haired captain understood him, seeing that he didn't know about Orion's illness.

Of course, people from the T&I Unit and Intelligence Unit asked him about the young boy who risked his life to escape, too, but he only told the clan heads of the Yamanaka's, Nara's, and Akamichi's, about it for obvious reasons.

A week later after that incident, many things have been discussed, and many things have happened—the White-Masks case shot up from four masked men to thirty-two.

The 15th generation Ino-Shika-Chō also discussed something with his assigned captain, borrowing him from the ANBU's along with him to train the young child after hearing what he had told them—the crazy shadow manipulation Ori executed during the chase.

They had thought that it was best if Kakashi's the one who'll train the child—to not only enhance the Hatake skill inside of him, but also give him a little taste of a genius's training system and let him have a chance to develop his own technique from there.

And since Karasu's there too, he'd also become a guide for the child seeing that he had experienced training with someone younger than him—his young bro.

Now, the said black-masked ANBU is escorting the silver-haired young Nara towards the Intelligence Unit building to reveal the truth on why he was called. He was amused when they've revealed everything to him. The way he had reacted after that was way too mature from his age, which Karasu found funny.

'Just like _him_.' He mused in his mind.

When Ori agreed to be trained by his own uncle, Karasu was quite to see an awful bunch of resemblance when the two hugged each other. They truly are blood-related (duh, they're relatives!) And the child didn't know what was coming for him.

Even Karasu didn't know what was coming for him, too. So, when Kakashi-san, aka Kitsune-taichō, challenge the young boy to take his black crow mask, he was surprised and blurted out a loud reaction before he shunshined in another tree to not draw any attention.

Seeing that the child was pissed towards his uncle, because the bastard scarecrow has knocked him through a bush and a tree, he knew he'd do something stupid—like abruptly challenging his uncle without him really knowing.

"Is that a challenge now, Orion...?" Kakashi mused as his nephew's eyes flickered with panic. "Then... try to snatch my mask instead of Karasu's... if you dare to." He gave the young silver-haired Nara his famous close-eyed smile.

"I... I'm... gonna pass..." Orion laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Then I'm gonna pass training you too." The masked Hatake smiled, placing a hand on his waist.

The child chuckled, "It's okay, I guess. I'd rather sleep or read than do this anyways." He waved his hands as he was walking away.

Both Kakashi, and Karasu, who's hiding on a branch a few meters away, paused, slowly processing what the four year old had just said. The child would rather read than train? Normally, if given a choice, one would train for a book will seem boring for them—but for this child?

Karasu narrowed his eyes as he caught a slight twitch at the corner of the child's mouth. 'Or is he just merely planning something?'

And he was right.

Right before Kakashi gather himself up after the child's declaration, Ori swiftly turned around and threw several stones he had picked up using his... shadows? To throw at the ANBU captain like they were normal kunai... but he threw them like how you would throw senbons at an enemy's vitals.

What's up with this kid?! He's really aiming for his own uncle's head! It's not like the man can't dodge them, but he was a bit slow to register the kid's lie, making him use a substitution technique with a nearby log to escape the barrage of stones.

Okay—how the hell did Ori do that?

Karasu had never seen such a way to attack.

He will never understand this boy.

Attacking an ANBU captain is as good as suicide for most people, but he isn't most people.

That boy's Orion Nara—a Hatake, and a Nara.

* * *

 **A/N:**

This chapter's shorter than usual because one, it's kind of a filler, and two, I fell asleep when I was writing this...

As you can see, it's another one of those change of perspective chapter...

aaand I want you, readers, to guess who's behind the Crow mask, aka Karasu.

It'll be fun to go through them ^~^

Oh, by the way, I'm too tired to proofread so, feel free to point out any mistakes so I can edit them later! Thanks!

Also, thank you for reading~!

 _Mass update #4_


	9. 『 Uchiha's 』

**01.07.19**

 **2600 words**

 **『** **Uchiha's** **』**

I honestly don't know how I did that, but that technique was awesome—I mean, making shadows touch physical things? Okay, I mean, I did know the concept, but honestly didn't know if it would really work—lo and behold, it did.

For the duration I had been in this new life, I've read many books to pass time. I've read history books, compilations of different jutsu's, and so on... and one of them are different uses of chakra strings.

See where I'm going here?

Following that concept, but instead of pure chakra, I incorporated the Nara's clan justu's I know... and this was actually my first time actually doing it. They're like chakra strings but with shadows. They're still a bit unstable, but are still controllable.

The sound of tiny stones simultaneously hitting a piece of wood snapped me out of my wonder, making me notice that a log had replaced that silver-haired bastard—I probably shouldn't think that... it'll make me a silver-haired bastard too.

Kakashi reappeared to the side a couple of steps away, fixing his already mess of a hair before looking at me with his raised brow. "Sorry for this but, what the fvck are those?" He asked, pointing at the vicious stringy shadows connected to mine, "Those are chakra strings... right?" He asked as a familiar red glint appeared on his left, scarred eye.

Since the Shadow Strings are still unstable, they faded on their own before I got to look at them again, not giving him any chance to analyse it further with his Sharingan. "Those were... shadows...?" My tone sounded as though I was unsure. I shrugged and scratched the back of my neck, "Shadow... Strings...?"

Shadow Strings sounds nice.

Though, the "Shadow Strings" were thick and visible, but that's okay, for now. I'm only did that to save my ass from my sadistic uncle. And they did an absolutely great job connecting to those little stones I threw at him. I didn't know that it will actually work since the idea had only been constructed the moment I turned my back from Kakashi—I did it on the spur of the moment.

I had to.

But, the "Shadow Strings" and the one I did back when I was being chased are not the same... these Shadow Strings are a lot lighter and easy to control, while the other one was heavier and felt a lot... darker. I don't know why it did, but it gave that feeling.

Oh, and Shadow Strings are pretty similar with... what was that jutsu again? Ah, the Kage Nui, or "Shadow Sewing".

Wait.

They are similar! Did I just create a much easier way to activate it? OH MY KAMI—

"Shadow Strings?" Kakashi raised a brow, making me blink.

"Well... Kage Nui in a much simpler way of doing... and used in a different way...?" I looked down at my own shadow, a bit disappointed that the jutsu I had "discovered" already exists.

It seems like I'm capable of taking a bunch of trash that will soon turn to something useful when I'm in a pinch... which is a good thing, I guess. Well, I was merely basing off of the information I had gathered—and that's why I love books. They may be complicated, but once you get the idea, it'll be a piece of cake.

Except for that "Shadow Step" that's still in the "pending" area of my mind.

Man, I need to work on that move. That'll be crazy.

"Kage... Nui...?" Kakashi blinked, narrowing his eyes at me. "Shadow Sewing? A Rank-B jutsu?!" He coughed, covering his already covered mouth with his hand.

"Pardon?" I blinked.

Ah, right. Kage Nui is a Secret Clan Jutsu, from what I've read from the past, and no other information was brought to public—and only a few of the people from the war knew of this technique because, well, the Nara's used it, duh (info from Shikaku-san).

"I'm genuinely surprised." Kakashi wiped a non-existent sweat from his forehead. "Let's put the challenge on hold for now." He cleared his throat as he started walking towards me and giving a signal to Karasu-niisan to come over.

I just stood there as they both approached me.

"When and where did you learn that?" Uncle asked as he was crouching down to level with my small figure, placing a hand on my left shoulder.

"Uh...?" I blinked.

Should I tell the truth? I mean, they could help me develop more knowledge about stuff and... probably help me with my dream technique, if possible. But, I'd make a name for myself for sure. It's far too early for me to do so.

Buuuuut... then again, they could help me...

'Argh—I'm just gonna risk it. Screw it.'

"Just... now...?" I shrugged, "Well, when I did it...?"

His stare intensified, trying to find a hint of "lie" in my chakra signature, but failed for he gave a long sigh before giving me a pat on my shoulder, "You cheeky little genius."

I cringed at the phrase, finding myself making an eye contact with Karasu-niisan standing behind Kakashi. I'm literally giving him my "please-do-something" look, but he's just returning the silent treatment I had given him when he was around like the good guy he is.

Great.

Kakashi then started pinching my cheeks, "Tell, me—how did you learn it without knowing "how" to do it?"

"Owowowow—" I cried, trying to push him away and to pry his hands off of my poor cheeks.

Seeing that I really can't answer his question when he's pinching my cheeks, he let go and softly chuckled, "Oops, my bad."

I turned to my side as soon as he let go, rubbing my throbbing, red cheeks before giving him a, dare I say, glare. "Meanie." I pouted, showing my childishness, "Bakashi-sensei."

His eyes twitched. At first, I thought he'd be angry, but he just laughed it off. "Very funny, Ori-kun." He ended, emphasising the '-kun' part, sending light shivers behind my neck.

Ugh. I hate being addressed as '-kun'. It doesn't sound right, and I'm still not used to it despite of hearing it since my day zero in this world.

Kakashi then looked up at the sky and sighed, ruffling my hair before trailing his gaze towards Karasu-niisan, who's standing straight behind him, "Send him home for me, would you? Thank you."

The young ANBU didn't even have the chance to reply since the silver-haired ANBU captain already disappeared. He only managed to muster a somewhat long sigh before looking at me through his black mask. "Let's go, I guess." I didn't see it, but I know he smiled.

"Hai..." I answered lazily, displaying the Nara's name... but I did return a small smile to him.

He then started walking towards me, holding out his hand for me to grab, which I did. We walked like that the whole time he's walking me towards home. It was a pretty silent trip, and nothing really interested happened until we passed by a clearing just outside of an infamous clan—the Uchiha's.

I'm no sensor, but I felt a little spark of chakra signature over to where a rustling sound came, making me halt my steps and look up at my chaperone. It seems like Karasu-niisan noticed it as well, looking back at me with his knowing eyes. We both nodded at each other to see who the person is.

When we got near the clearing to see what was going on, familiar face greeted us as he train with all of his might... and that familiar face is Sasuke—THE Sasuke Uchiha.

I didn't expect to see him this early in the plot, making me sigh... and it seems like he noticed us because of my sigh, sending a kunai towards my direction, which was caught, thanks to Karasu-niisan's fast hands.

"Ah! Gomen...!" The child Sasuke had realised his mistake and came running towards us, bowing immediately to show his apology.

I blinked and stared at the bowing Uchiha. Weird—I'm not used to this all-so-nice attitude of his. I've always perceived him as someone who'd do anything to reach his goals—even if he needs to forsake someone. Well, that's from the manga and anime, and this is the "real world", so I guess it will be a little different? I hope...?

I then smiled.

Well, playing nice won't hurt. Who knows? With the plot changed up a bit from the recent events, things might flow in a different way, right?

"It's okay." I told him as he raised his head, a streak of red hint forming on his cheeks—which I really hope is from embarrassment. Hell to the no—I don't want a reverse harem happening here. I'd rather jump down to hell than have that.

"I—I really... um..." The Uchiha stuttered. "I'm really sorry... I could've hurt you if it weren't for ANBU-san..." He looked up shyly at the masked man he's talking about.

"Oh?" I tilted my head to the side a bit, "You really don't have to say sorry... it was our fault for not giving you a heads-up for coming here." I smiled.

"Heads... up?" He repeated in curiosity.

"Uh... notice?" I cleared.

"Oh..." He nodded, understanding what I've meant.

"..."

"..."

"..."

This is getting a bit awkward... the silence is deafening. Someone should really break it up now at this point. My legs are also getting tired from standing around for too long. The jutsu I did earlier also took a bit from me too... I bet I'll get knocked out once I lie down on my bed.

"..."

Ah, fork it. "Thank you, by the way." I broke up the silence, staring at his onyx eyes that are looking away repeated me.

"Why w-would you thank me?" Sasuke asked, and he seems to be pouting, "I'm the one who did wrong..."

"Uhm... thank you for approaching us?" I questioned my own self. "Well, word of thanks are much better than apologies so, thank you."

Look at that, I still believe in that logic even after all of these years.

I felt Karasu-niisan's fingers twitched when I've let go of those words, making me look up at him. He was looking down at me with his curious eyes reflecting mine, trying to get some answers that even I don't know of, giving away that he's in deep thoughts as he gave his gaze at me.

"I guess..." Sasuke shrugged as I looked back at him. "Say..."

"Hm?" I raised a brow.

"My brother's gonna pick me up later... and I have really nothing to do..." He continued.

He's gonna invite me to a challenge, isn't he?

"We can maybe uh... talk a little... please?" He smiled awkwardly.

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard his plead, 'This isn't good.' Welp, I was wrong to assume and maybe, it won't hurt to have a seat for a bit. I'm still tired from earlier.

I looked up at Karasu-niisan with a questioning look. He looked up at the sky before looking at me, giving me a subtle nod. I smiled at his answer and followed Sasuke as he led us in the clearing.

A tree stump is conveniently located in the middle of the patch of grass, which served as our table as we gathered around it, sitting nicely on the green grass. The air's quite nice and relaxing, almost inviting me to just li down and gaze at the clouds above, which I did.

Sasuke tilted his head at me before lying down as well after Karasu-niisan did the same.

"Ne, Shiro-chan."

I almost choked from the name the Uchiha gave me—and I hope the crow next to me choke after letting out a noticeable snicker when he heard the name. 'This bastard—'

I sighed, "Hm?"

"I haven't seen anyone like you around... are you new here?"

"Um... no. I was born in Konoha and I'm not really going outside that much so, that's probably why you didn't see me until now."

I'm chatty now, aren't I? Well, only I'm chatty when I'm comfortable talking to someone, or I'm chatty when I'm annoyed. I'm probably chatty because of the latter. The former only applies to Shikamaru and a couple of my relatives—and when someone talks about books.

"You look like you're around my age..." He hummed, "I hope we'll be in the same class in the next few years..."

"Hm..." I hummed before pausing.

Wait, class? As in THE Academy? Wait—sorry, I was home-schooled in my last life and attended 1st grade when I was only 5 because I've passed the exams, which is equivalent to the academy here. I completely forgot that kids here starts ninja school at age seven after being home-schooled or going in nursery to preparatory to be prepared.

Ugh—so, my hair's still gonna grow strong for three more years. Man.

"Say, may I know who you are?" He asked oh-so formally.

"Only if you say your name first..." I lazily answered, still anxious about the fact that my hair's gonna stay longer than I've imagined.

He sat up enthusiastically, pointing at himself. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha! The brother of Itachi Uchiha!" He beamed, enthusing about his great hero of a brother. He then smiled at me, "Your turn."

"Orion's the name." I sat up and smiled at him, letting a couple of long locks fall at my face. "Ori's just fine."

He tilted his head and was about to ask another question, but he was cut off as Karasu-niisan stood up and helped me up, indicating that it's time to go—the sun's setting anyways.

"Already?" The Uchiha-boy asked, pouting.

"Kaa-san will definitely scold me if I go home past dinner... and home's pretty far, too." I told, him walking towards him to bid my goodbye.

"Uhm... I'll see you around then?" He smiled.

"I hope..." I nodded. '... not.' I finished in my mind.

I looked down at him as he was about to say another word. I smiled at him and leaned closer, lifting my hands and flicking my fingers at his forehead, "Thank you... maybe we'll see each other next time."

Karasu-niisan and I then walked away after a short pause.

* * *

It was getting late so, Karasu-niisan used shunshin to make the little walk a tad lot faster. Before he even took another step to return to his post under the ANBU's commands, I tugged on his shirt and prevented him to go farther.

"Karasu-niisan." I called him and he looked back somewhat swiftly, "I really want to learn this 'fast travel'-like jutsu. It's like you're teleporting when you're using it—so cool." I smiled.

He slowly blinked at my words before nodding with uncertainty, "I'll try to, I guess."

"Don't try." I pouted, imitating Sasuke, "Just do it."

Ah! Don't sue me! Nah, it's not like I'm in my past life anyways. That "brand" doesn't exist here, or does it?

"Hn." He shrugged before disappearing in front of me.

'Pfft—a typical Uchi...ha...'

Then it dawned to me—'Is Karasu really "him"? I might be wrong though... but—"

"Ori-kun!" Kaa-san's voice snapped me out of my sudden trance. "You're right on time—time for dinner! Also, your father had just came back from his three-day errand. You should greet him, okay?" She continued to rant as she practically dragged me inside the house.

I was just letting her drag me at this point... I'm too tired to walk anyways.

"Ori-kun...!" A warm voice greeted me as kaa-san pushed me inside the kitchen. He mustered a smile as I started walking towards an empty seat around the table, "How's your training with Shikaku?"

"Ah..." I guess neither uncle nor the clan head had told them yet about it. "I'm... not training under him anymore..." I scratched the back of my neck.

Kaa-san paused on her tracks and tou-san almost spat out the water he was drinking whilst I was talking. Both of them stared wide-eye at me.

"What?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

I skipped a day of writing because a game literally sucked all of my time w

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^~^

Thank you for reading~!

 _Mass update #5_


	10. 『 The Nara Clan 』

**01.07.19**

 **2600 words**

 **『** **The Nara Clan** **』**

"Orion...?" Kakashi's voice echoed as his light steps crunch over the dried leaves, "Where are you...?"

'Shit.' I gulped, trying hard to conceal my presence when his voice reached my ears.

Oh, if someone's ever going to wonder what on earth I'm doing, I'm hiding from my one of a kind uncle—well, hiding my presence and running away from him. Yes, this is training. That bastard is an amazing sensor—in my view, anyways, and I have to get away from him to not get tied upside down on a branch.

Knowing him from the show and real life, he'd probably keep his word.

Also, Karasu-niisan is just watching me, thanks to the convenient seal he placed on my top to easily locate me, from afar, hidden deep in the dark woods surrounding this particular training ground—Training Ground 13. Yes, thirteen.

Is it me or this world just associates me with the number 13? I was born in this world on October 13, this training ground is numbered 13, and this book first came out in the same day I was born here... I'm becoming too self-aware, I know. I should stop breaking the fourth wall, which I think is crumbling right now.

Someone needs to rebuild that.

Anyways, I really should focus on getting away from my psychopath of an uncle, or I'm going to end up tied and hanged upside down on a tree branch... and no want wants that, especially me.

This "training" is to test my skills in hiding my chakra signature, and supposed to only last for two hours—but it feels like it has been a complete eternity since all of this started... and I don't know how long it has been.

Even though I have a generally small chakra reserve, it's hard to stop it from "flickering" so, I took a deep breath and hid my chakra signature much more than an average child in this world would in desperation just to get away. Indeed, I'm desperate.

Have you seen that scarecrow get all hyped from torturing people? Well, I sure haven't, but I don't want to know. Kami knows what on earth that guy is thinking. He's as random as me—I think so, anyways.

Oh, and for some reason, he's never, I repeat, never late, which is quite alarming. I don't know if that's ever gonna change, or if he's still late to other "events" and meetings except if it involves me and just being extra for his "cute", little nephew.

Thoughts aside, it seems like I'm hidden well enough and far enough from Kakashi... and I'm really tired. I still haven't fixed my fatigue issue, which I think is being affected by my weak uh... heart? I don't really know. I'm no doctor in the past up to now.

Doctor...

Medic ninja, huh? Hm... seems interesting.

A flicker of chakra signature reached my system, snapping me out of my trance. That chakra is far too familiar to be around right now—that shit belongs to the person I'm supposed to avoid. The bastard's being generous, flaring up his chakra to alert me.

I really need to lay low right now—he's like a few meters away, in a pace as though it's a perfect, sunny day for a walk.

'It's almost winter, damn it! There's no need for a "perfect summer walk", Bakashi-psycho-sensei!' Ooh... that name suits him well... hm. But I'm sure I'm not going to call him like that in front of anyone any time soon if I want to live a peaceful life in the next few years.

I froze instantaneously when a brittle crunch of a dried branch reached my ears. I'm hiding under some giant roots right now, and I can literally feel his presence right above from where I'm hiding. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead—I've never been so nervous in my entire—past included—life.

Sure I get scared time to time (like that white masked man disaster), but I never really get nervous like around anyone. It's literally breath-taking, seriously. Butterflies are rampaging in my insides too, which isn't good.

I need to calm the fvck down if I don't want to get caught.

And I'm not planning to get caught.

Now, I'm stuck between debating with myself if I should just bail out of this place or just stay. Bailing is quite the risky one, considering the fact that that silver-haired ANBU is hella lot faster than me, and staying is quite unsafe too, since he's near and all.

If I only knew Shunshin, I could've ran away ages ago from this nincompoop.

Pfft—nincompoop—

A familiar snicker resonated through the forest.

'Shit. Did he find me...!?'

"Ah, Ori-kun..." He mused as I peeked through a tiny space between the roots that only showed me his back. "It looks like..."

'I'm screwed.' He's slowly turning around like one from those cliché horror films, and I don't like it. It fits perfectly for his character, which makes me uncomfortable.

"... you've passed." He smiled, placing a hand on his waist. "It's already past the two-hour time mark. You can come out now." He assured, signalling someone, whom I assumed to be Karasu-niisan (who else?), to come there as well.

How ironic—the scarecrow and the crow seems to be talking to each other.

The bird swiftly gave his gaze to me before appearing right in front of me, which made me jump. Who's not gonna jump? Someone with a black mask will suddenly appear right in front of your face and you're not gonna be scared? Hah. Nonsense.

My heart pounded for a moment until it finally registered that everything's fine. "Can you not appear... without a warning at times like... this?" I heaved a long sigh, following him out of the hole I hid in.

"Oh?" The scarecrow raised a brow, "Good job at suppressing your chakra signature. I actually didn't know you were there." He then approached us before placing a hand on my head, smiling under his mask, "Though, there were times when your chakra was just flickering and flaring out some times earlier, but you got better at hiding it during the two-hour training."

I nodded as I peeled off the seal Karasu-niisan placed on my top. "That's probably when... I was thinking of ways how to hide it better..." I told him, giving the paper with scribbles back to the crow.

"Then, we can proceed to the next part of our training." Kakashi's words caught my attention.

Training again? "Can we... have a little break?" I asked him, thinking of ways I could persuade him.

"Why?" He tilted his head, trying to look for answers in my eyes.

"It's just that..." I sighed, "I haven't seen Shika for a while..." Look at me, dragging people into my lies. Fun.

The scarecrow blinked for a moment before his lips curved into a small smile, "I guess you can have your day off for today. You've done a pretty good job in training from the past week."

'Woah, that was easy.'

"But, I'm going to have Karasu with you at all times. The White-Masks cases sure did stop for a while, but it's better safe than sorry." Kakashi's right—the cases stopped for no reason, but you'll never know when they'd be back.

But... I'd feel like I'm never having my own time seeing that I have an ANBU following me everywhere I go. Stares will surely be directed towards me if I have him right next to me at all times. Ugh... safety purposes my ass.

I looked at Karasu-niisan, who was bowing from the scarecrow's order. I raised a brow at him as he directed an eye smile at me. I gave him a bored stare, "Huh." Weird.

With that, Kakashi literally shooed us away, out of the training grounds and onto the path home. How nice of him. SO nice that it seemed as though he's doing this on purpose. I narrowed my eyes at him as he watched both Karasu-niisan and I fade into the distance. 'What do you have in mind, Scarecrow?'

He may actually still be a little disturbed when both of my parents here knew of his schemes—training me. I say disturbed, because kaa-san was ecstatic when she heard me say that uncle's the one training me. She told me about something that "I'd definitely learn" from that man.

She seemed excited and rushed to Kakashi the very next day, almost suffocating him in a tight hug. I was so sure I heard a crack then, but I chose to ignore the fact that the poor silver-haired young man might've broken a bone or two. Who knows? The crack might've just came from... uh... weapons being crushed? I don't really want to know.

Tou-san, on the other hand, was a bit disappointed that I was placed under the Hatake's care over Shikaku-san's, but he saw the pros over the cons so, he chose to just accept it and trust him—not without giving a warning to the young scarecrow that if something ever happens to me...

That's where I stopped listening to their conversation. I was just passing by then, but I could tell that whatever tou-san said, it really did get to the scarecrow's system. Kakashi was to be described as really disturbed then—he was a bit pale and had a bit of weird aura surrounding him.

Well, in the end, tou-san really trusts Kakashi that nothing will happen to me, seeing that he had taken great efforts to show that he'd really protect me when the time comes—which is nowhere near today, I hope.

Now that I think about it, I don't really know my parents well, despite of living four well years in this ninja world. I just know them as my kaa-san and tou-san. That's all.

I do not know why several shinobi's who often visit the house think well highly of them. I do not know why they never go out in public without doing henge's. I do not know why they don't want to be involved in public matters. I do not know of their past.

I do not know what they're hiding... I do not know them.

My family sure is shrouded with mystery. Why, you ask? Well, it's quite obvious and pretty self-explanatory. There's no need for me to explain why my mother is secretive, and why my father chooses to not be the best because, again, I do not know them well enough to speak for them.

"...go? Orion-kun...?" Karasu-niisan's voice snapped me out of my deep trance. "You seem to be in deep thought..."

"Hm?" I looked up at him, "Were you saying something?"

"I was asking where you wanted to go..." He told me with a hint of curiousness in his tone.

"Good question." I nodded, he deadpanned. "Well... I want to visit Shika, I think."

"A bit unsure, I see." The crow chuckled, placing his fingers to where his mouth should be, as though covering them to hide his laughter.

I just shrugged and continued to walk beside him.

It was a pretty peaceful walk, and could've been better if it weren't for the stares several civilians and ninja's gave both Karasu-niisan and I. We stopped by a convenient store first because I haven't had ice cream in a while so, I got one for myself and for the crow.

And, if you're wondering how he ate his with his mask, his mask can actually be separated in half, which is pretty convenient. He ate the ice cream without his... uh... the beak part (lower half) of his crow mask, which I think is quite cool. No pun intended.

After the short break, we finally reached the forest surrounding the Nara compound. Since I was granted passage in here not too long ago, I can safely travel in and out of this mysterious (and deadly) forest. Karasu-niisan was also granted passage since he's my bodyguard and all so, that's that.

Now, I understand the purpose of "granting a passage" of the Nara's. The clan head will place a permanent seal (through tattoo or scarring), or just give a paper seal (which needs to be destroyed after use), to someone, allowing them to walk freely in the forest without worrying about the pure and dense chakra in the area.

Seriously, when I first got out of the compound's gates with Karasu-niisan, I felt this weird and heavy pressure blanketing over my body. It was as if it was just pure chakra sticking to me, suffocating me with my every step. I was, still am, thankful that the crow used Shunshin to get both of us out of the forest in a blink of an eye.

The seal will vary in scribbles and design if one's not a born Nara (visitors and such), or one is a kin, like me.

Shikaku-san had my pass permanently tattooed on my back, just under the back of my neck. It contained a few scribbles I'm familiar with (I've read some stuff about them—seals and the like), like the seal for protection, shadow, and light. Of course, it also contained the Nara clan symbol.

Karasu-niisan got his tattooed on his right ankle, seeing that he's going to be stuck with me until my training's done (he saw it as a convenient seal), and is quite different from mine. His only got the three main seal building the, well, seal—protection, shadow, and light, with the shadow at the centre. It doesn't have the Nara clan symbol.

I remember seeing kaa-san's seal when I was little, and really didn't paid close enough attention to know about it and thought that it's only there for aesthetic. Hers is pretty similar to Karasu-niisan's, with the only difference is the symbol in the centre—the light seal. Hers got a small Nara symbol above the light seal, which I find oddly cool.

Tou-san's was scarred on his back, which I found a bit strange to see after he let me see it before I got my tattoo. The scar seal's same as mine, but his got a clean cut running through the middle, which makes me wonder what happened. I didn't question him, seeing that he kept avoiding the subject.

Kakashi also has one, placed on his back. Like kaa-san and the crow, his is also different—the protection seal is in the middle. I only saw it once when he was changing after I pushed him into a body of water when we were taking a short break in training a few days ago—and he wasn't amused even though he was the one who started it all.

Ah, the Nara mystery continues. It seems like the manga and the anime really left out these big details, huh? I didn't even know about the forest's mysterious chakra until now—until I saw it for myself.

Intruders can really be obliterated when they trespass the area. Seeing that I'm a Nara too, and the forest still "attacked" me when I didn't have the seal proves it.

If you think about it more, Nara's are really interesting—and I'm really thankful I landed in this clan. Landing in the Uzumaki's or in the Uchiha's would be a complete cliché, right? Both the Yamanaka's and the Akamichi's seems interesting, but the Nara's tops them more.

And I'm not saying they're better—I'm just saying that the Nara's are quite the mysterious clan, more than the Uchiha's or the Ōtsu... Ōts... whatever clan that was [1].

I could literally bend the rules of the Nara's jusu's if I have the brain and imagination to do it. Sure, I revised a jutsu or two, but there's more out there—discovered or not. Who knows? I might be the one who will unravel the clan's secrets and discover what the shrouding mystery of the forest surrounding the clan is.

That's actually a pretty high dream. I might consider doing that since it sounds like a good challenge.

I sighed, noticing that both the crow and I are getting closer to the main household of the said clan. It seems like my thoughts have successfully distracted me from the real world again.

When we reached the said house, I was greeted by a lazy greeting from my best of friend (singular because I only have one at the moment, I think).

"It's been a while, Orion."

* * *

 **A/N:**

[1] Ōtsutsuki clan

I just had to rewrite and rewrite this chapter over and over again because the first couple of ones felt... incomplete? I don't know... but I know that there was something missing.

But hey, I finished and finally found what was missing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the little spice I added in the Nara clan-take note of them because you'll need them (wink).

Thank you for reading~!

 _Mass update #6_


	11. 『 Choices 』

**01.07.19**

 **2300 words**

 **『** **Choices** **』**

To my luck, it seems like Shikamaru's not alone. This was bound to happen, but I wasn't really expecting the 16th generation of Ino-Shika-Chō to be gathered in the main household—and they seem to already know me as well, thanks to their parents and Shikamaru.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, Ori-kun." The blonde smiled at me, giving a hand for me to shake, "It's nice to finally meet you."

I returned the smile and reached for her hand, "Likewise..." I nodded.

"I'm Chōji Akamichi—i-it's nice to meet you, Orion-kun." The Akamichi looked away, lifting up his packet of chips.

I was a bit surprised of his action. From what I can remember, Chōji only does that to the person he trusts—so, am I that trustable? Trustable in one glance? Seriously?

"Th-Thank you..." I nodded, "It's nice to meet you too..."

"Hm..." Ino's face popped between Chōji and I, "Tou-san is right... you do look like a girl." She then grabbed my hands, "Shiro-kun's kawaii."

'Ah, female presence. Help.' I shot Shikamaru my look, but he simply snickered and looked away before whistling like he didn't see me.

After what felt like an eternity, the blonde finally let go of me and dragged me inside Shika's house towards the backyard like she owns the place. She also filled me in along the way—filled me in about stuff, like when they met and why the three of them are here together.

She told me that their parents brought them in a meeting of some sort and basically went from there. They've been together training bit by bit since then, considering they're all heirs of their respective clans. It sounded like it was a drag, but they literally have no choice at this point.

Chōji then told me that the two of them, him and Ino, have heard about me from, like I've guessed, their parents and, mainly, from Shika. The Akamichi also told me that the Nara was thinking highly of me, and how he was worried when I wasn't showing up in training.

"Oh?" A mischievous smile ran across my lips as I looked over to Shika, "You missed me, Shika?"

He shivered and narrowed his eyes, looking away with an 'I'm-so-done' look, "What a drag..."

"Don't worry though," I poked his head, "I missed you too." No homo though.

But we kids, so we cool.

"Say," I sat back, making him perk up, "I want to see your progress while I was gone."

"A spar sounds good." He scratched the back of his head before directing a sharp gaze towards my direction, "Why don't we add a twist like we used to?"

"Hm?" I blinked.

Ah, yes. We used to spar together when both of us were still under his father's training—and Shikaku-san would often make us do the said activity while making us do something more distracting to up our mental capacity and to make us think quickly.

I'm pretty sure it's called multitasking but whatever.

Well, we'd spar while Shikaku-san would give situational questions that we both need to answer correctly through our critical thinking, to come up with the most logical answer if we don't want to be stuck playing Shōgi with him. It would be an absolute drag if we get stuck with that old man.

Talk about prison.

"Sounds good." I nodded at Shika. "You first."

It might've been a bit confusing for the two heirs standing on the sidelines, but I'm sure Shikamaru will explain it to them later...

"Oh?" Shikamaru led me in the middle of the grassy yard before jumping a few feet away from where I am. "Then, I'd like to ask what would you do if you were placed to lead the White-Masks case?" Oof—good question.

"Nice..." I sighed, pulling a few hidden kunai's from my sleeves with the help of my ninja wires, swiftly running towards him and not minding the brow he raised. "Well, for me," I heaved a quick breath before quickly dodging his kunai-wielded hand, "like what Inoichi-san did, I'd round every suspects for questioning."

"Hm?" Shika hummed, jumping back and doing a quick seal for a Nara's jutsu.

"But, then again, I'd still send out people, specifically from the Intel unit to gather information about their leader. The ANBU corps would do well at that area too..." I sidestepped when he threaded his shadow towards mine, dodging his Shadow Paralysis move.

"Getting a bit rusty here, are you?" Shikamaru mocked, "What if an unexpected army came?" His eyes glinted with curiousness as he ran after me, throwing a few ninja stars my way.

"Oi, oi..." I stared boredly, blocking the stars with my weapon in hand. "Then," I paused for a bit, remembering the Naruto show I used to watch before quickly turning around to face him, "an Allied Force wouldn't hurt, right?"

"That's... a high dream, considering that a war just happened a few years before we were born." He smiled, dodging the blow he was about to receive from my open palm—he narrowed his eyes at that. "But in situations like that, dreaming like that won't hurt, right?" He smiled before pushing me away, "Your turn."

"Mhmm..." I nodded.

I looked down at the ground, smiling softly. This might actually be a good chance to give him a hint if what will happen in the future. I don't want them to lose their future sensei now so...

"What will you do, Shika, if..." I slowly raised my head, putting up a smile that might've looked like a solemn one, "... a Zombie Duo came your way with your future team?"

He scrunched his nose, confused about it, "What 'Zombie Duo', exactly?"

"Uh... let's say..." I pretended to think as I run at full speed towards him, appearing right in front of him with my weapon raised, "... one's an immortal being that literally can't die even if you severe its head... oh, and he can do some cool voodoos..." I pushed back as he blocked my quick attack, "... and the other one is also immortal in a way, made out of threads and have multiple hearts."

"A weird... choice of pair but..." He struggled to block as he skidded back, jumping away and putting a bit of distance between us. "... seeing that you "gave" me a team, I'd say we'd deal with the immortal one before the thread one." He seemed confident with his choice of answer.

"How, exactly?" I smiled, throwing away my kunai at him for a brief moment before controlling my shadows like the way I used them when I first challenged Kakashi.

Of course, using jutsu without hand seals startled him and took him off-balance as I weave my threads of shadow towards his way. "When did you—" With a fatal mistake of tripping on a small root sticking out of the ground, he froze, eyes widened in shock as he fell backwards.

I smiled, 'I might've been a bit unfair... but...'

Shika recovered quickly and used the ninja wire that was connected between me and the kunai I had just thrown before quickly dodging to the side, avoiding the thread-like shadows that went his way. "You cheeky—" He saw my smile as I pulled back my shadow. "I'd probably paralyse the immortal one and let my team deal with him..."

I narrowed my eyes. "That'll be a lethal mistake..." I muttered as I dodged the shadow he sent my way. "How about taking his weapon of choice first, after separating him from his partner? Then maybe trap him with ninja wires before severing his head and burying him alive, the head at least?" I asked, he paused for a moment at the detailed answer.

"That's a pretty thorough way of explaining it... that it almost sounds like it's so troublesome." He sighed, before directing a smile at me, "I like it."

"How about the other one?" I asked as he charged towards me, making me pull back the wires I had sent off earlier.

"The thread one with five hearts?" He wondered, "I think he'll be the most troublesome of the two... so it's best to separate them like you said, right? My team would deal with him last, or at least have another team to deal with him." He twisted his body while in thin ait to dodge the incoming kunai's his way.

I smiled as he came close at the speed. "Good choi—oof...!" I didn't get to finish my words as the air got knocked out of my lungs, with the force knocking me back into the forest as well—into a bush, a prickly one too.

I quickly scrambled my way out of whatever bush that was, which I think are roses, and sat down, panting as I looked up to see the Ino-Shika-Chō trio running towards me with concern written on their faces. I simply laughed and scratched the back of my neck.

"I might've been... I little too troublesome..." Shikamaru helped me up by giving me a hand to stand up. "My bad..." He apologised.

"No worries..." I assured him. 'I've been through worst.' I looked away as the thought came to my mind.

To be honest, getting knocked back into a bush full of thorns is a lot better than running away from my sadistic uncle.

"You could've dodged that though... why didn't you...?" Shikamaru sighed after receiving a familiar look from me, "Ah, what a drag. Let's take you to kaa-san to treat your wounds and uh..."

"You kind of look like a cactus, Orion-kun." Choji pointed out.

No shit. I literally just grew thorns, thank you very much.

"I think a cute porcupine sounds better." Thanks Ino... I REALLY appreciate it. "I'm actually surprised that you're not complaining about those thorns stuck on your arms."

I blinked at her before looking at my left arm. "They do sting a bit but... meh." I shrugged and made my way towards the door to get in the house.

After getting scolded a couple hundred times with our reckless actions, Yoshino-san finally treated my small wounds. Now, I look like a wrapped-up mummy—my arms at least, thanks to that.

Currently, we're sitting on the tatami floor, just chilling around and resting after the exhausting spar between Shika and I. Of course, Chōji and Ino asked a few questions about the fight and was pretty satisfied with Shikamaru's answers.

"You do look cool though." Ino poked my bandaged arms.

"Hn." I almost jumped when Karasu-niisan suddenly appeared by my side.

"Since when did you...?!" I suppose I've already given up, "Ah, whatever... you watched the whole thing from the roof, didn't you?"

He simply shrugged.

"Hm?" Ino tilted her head upon seeing the black-masked man, "Who are you?"

"..." Of course, the crow responded in silence.

I sighed and sat back, using my arms as support, "His name is Karasu... and... he's my guide, I guess? Guard? Meh." I told her in a very lazy tone before directing a look at the said person, imitating his shrug.

I still need to know who on earth is behind that mask. Well, I need to confirm it since I already have an idea of who it is.

As Karasu-niisan get acquainted with the two heirs, I watched them while sitting comfortably next to Shikamaru. He would glance from time to time, and when I caught him, he didn't look away.

"You've become a lot stronger from these troublesome training, huh?" He smiled.

"I still have many things to learn." I told him and gave him my closed-eyes smile, "So, it might be a drag but, I need you to do the same."

"I'm up for it as long as it interests me." He snickered.

The sliding wooden door then opened, making all of us look at the person who entered. Shikaku-san looked back at us with utter wonder, probably thinking of things that happened whilst he's gone.

"Shikaku-san." I stood up and greeted him.

"Ah, Ori-kun. It's been a while." He smiled, "I heard that you dove in a rose bush?" His tone was of kidding.

"Maybe." I waved my hands, letting my torn sleeves slide down from my wrists to my elbow, showing my bandaged arms.

He simply chuckled, turning his gaze to his son. He smiled at him before walking through the room to reach the other room that connected to this—well, not before saying something along the lines, "Tell your parents congratulations, Ori-kun."

I was a bit confused at his words but...

"Seeing that my old man's already home," Shika turned to me, "it's probably... already late."

"Is it?" I wondered and looked out of the open window, seeing the sun setting, "It is." I answered my own question—great. "I should probably go before kaa-san wonders where I am." I told him as I waved goodbye.

The three waved back to Karasu-niisan and I as we disappeared into the horizon. It sounds romantic, but it's just a masked man and a child walking side by side. Though, it would've looked a lot normal if the crow just took his mask off, really.

I sighed as we both reached the front door of my house. I took a glance at the crow and raised a brow, "Karasu-niisan,"

"Hm?" He hummed as he knocked on the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked him and he seemed a bit surprised.

"..." Ugh, silent treatment—amazing.

"Ah, Ori-kun." Kaa-san's voice reached our ears, "Welcome back." She seemed awfully cheerful today. "You're just in time for dinner. You must be hungry. You too, Karasu." She pulled (well, dragged) us inside and into the kitchen.

It all happened so fast—we were already seated around the table with Karasu-niisan joining us. The servants of this household also gathered around us as though they were called for a meeting.

Just what on earth is—

"Everyone...!" Kaa-san gathered our attention as tou-san walked to her side. "We have wonderful news for all of you."

I simply remained silent, like Karasu-niisan. 'Just what is going on here...?'

"Especially for you," Kaa-san directed her smile towards me, "Ori-nii."

"Huh?" I blinked at her as I slowly process her words. 'Could it be...?'

"Yes," Tou-san smiled and hugged kaa-san, "we are expecting an addition in our family."

Simultaneous gasps filled the room after a silence that felt like an eternity.

...

...

 ** _WHAT?!_**

* * *

 **A/N:**

EEEHH?!

Baby in coming ^~^

Prepare your hearts, everyone...

*laughs*

Okay, I'm going crazy, I know (/UwU).

Oh and... I read from the comments that my chapters are getting boring... are they? I seem to enjoy writing them to build a great momentum for the bigger chapters coming the reader's way.

Please write what you feel about my chapters so that I can improve more ^~^

Thank you for reading~!

 _Mass update #7_


	12. 『 Raging Flames 』

**01.07.19**

 **3600 words**

 **『** **Raging Flames** **』**

Nothing really interesting happened after I got involved in the "White-Masks" case—until a certain news reached both of my ears. No signs were given and the people who knew kept quiet about it until I came back home that fateful day. It took a lot of suppression just for me to not to shout what I had in mind.

 _I'm going to be a big brother._

It was nothing new really, since I had siblings in my past life (though we weren't that close to each other—only my little sister would insist for me to be with her every day). Like my former life, I was the eldest, and normally, all of the responsibilities should've been placed on me—but all of us grew up with a silver spoon in our mouths.

We each had our personal maids, butler—name it. We were raised in a rich family, well, my siblings were. Before my younger brother and sister came to the living, my family was living on the tails of our famous family name.

To put it into words, we were at rock bottom—we were just hanging by threads, trying to survive as the successor of the main family, the elder brother of my father, trampled on the image of our family, putting my father into blame for every dirt he made.

Of course, since I still lack the mind to understand anything at that time, and I seemed to have erased the memory from its insignificance, this story was told to me by my mother when we got everything when the successor died by unknown means. With that, my bastard father had taken the top of the main family, building up the company to its succession.

It's a good thing, I know... but I felt like we didn't deserve that life.

Enough dwelling on the past—I need to look forward on this new life. Many things are going to my accord, which is actually a bad thing since everything will come back in the worst case possible, from my experience, at least. Good luck would usually come to an end, and bad luck will rise.

The luck one worked hard to build will soon come crashing down like it's nothing.

It's like snakes if you look at a different angle. The reptile might look enthralling at times, but snakes are still snakes—they will still bite no matter how tame they are. Luck applies to one like that—it may look like everything's siding with you but, like I said earlier, it will all bite you.

Not that the logic happened in this life yet, I think.

I sighed as I bit into the red bean onigiri kaa-san prepared for me for my lunch. The savoury sweet treat made all of my pessimistic thoughts vanish.

"I was about to ask why you have a long face, but that's gone now, eh?" Kakashi sat down next to me, grabbing two onigiri from my bento box, tossing one to Karasu-niisan. "Kaiya-neechan sure do know how to make one smile with her treats." He smiled.

"Mhm." I nodded as I took away my gaze from him back to my lunch.

This uncle of mine doesn't like sweets, fried food, or anything of the like, but he loves whatever kaa-san makes. Sweet cakes, to simple but savoury dishes—name it, and Kakashi will probably there in an instant to eat it. That's how he is.

I looked back at him as he was pulling his mask up to cover his face. 'Fast as ever...' I stared boredly at him before letting out a somewhat silent laugh.

He raised a brow at me, probably thinking I've gone mad or something.

I simply shook my head and took a bite off of my sweet lunch. "What... do you think the baby will be?" I asked with my small voice.

"A niece would be nice." He looked up to see the blue skies, "But whatever fate chooses, I'd love them as much as I love you, my cute little nephew."

Too cheesy—I can't take it.

After a moment of disgust, I looked up at the sky with him. "A sister... would be nice..." I mumbled to myself.

It may not look like it, from all of my denying with my little sister from my past when I was still alive then, but I do miss all of her mischiefs and sweetness. She may be also the one who motivated me to use my talents long before someone special came. She was my little sister, after all.

Vinna was my light.

"Hm?" I heard my uncle hum. I am well aware that he heard what I mumbled earlier thanks to his amplified senses, but I do not know why he chose to have a blind eye over it.

I shook my head, packing up my bento box neatly before placing it inside of a storage seal. I put it away inside of my pouch before standing up, stretching my back after they got sore from training earlier this day.

"We finished pretty early, Ori-kun." Kakashi told me, standing up as well. "Why don't we take a walk?" He smiled, walking past me to take the lead. Without even looking he waved his hand, "Let's go, Ori-kun. You too, Karasu."

I wanted to ask where we're going, but I'm not that bothered, really. We rarely go anywhere where it doesn't involve training so, this is actually pretty nice—minus the looks we're getting from the civilians because, again, who wouldn't do a double take when there's a bird-masked man walking near a child?

Call it a stroll or whatever so, it's supposed to be peaceful. It was, until a blur ran to us—with its familiar feature in sight.

"Haha! Taking a youthful walk, I see!" Guy patted (smacked) my uncle's shoulder. Stepping back slowly to not get noticed, I froze when he called me out, "Ah! Your youthful nephew is here too!" He approached me and held my hands before he started to shake them, "Oh, I'm so happy you're greeting me!"

"I haven't even..." I trailed off, seeing that it was no use.

With that, we got Guy with us in our supposedly peaceful stroll. It wasn't as tiring before but now, just seeing him with the sun radiating off of him is exhausting.

I walked by Karasu-niisan's side, just behind the two rivals.

This is my safest spot to not get caught with their conversation and to not melt with all of this energy. I'm not really anti-social, but when energetic people are around, I get drained really easily, so I tend to avoid them even if they're nice. Actually, introvert might be better to describe myself because I'm generally fine with a small group of people surrounding me.

Wait...

It could be because of my Nara blood... but then again, I'm like this since my past life so...

I snapped out of my thoughts when I bumped into my uncle's back. Rubbing my nose, I took a step back and was about to say something when a certain item caught my eye.

"Oops—gomen, Kakashi-kun..." The jounin bobbed his head, struggling to lift the heavy item with the help of four more ninja's—chuunin's or the like. "The owner doesn't want us to place it in a storage seal..." He semi-whispered. "Although, I think he's going to get rid of this sooner or later so, we don't really know why he's still taking care of this." He awkwardly laughed, moving along and out of our way.

"It looks sad..." I mumbled, realising that I had already took a step in front to see them carry away the dusty grand piano.

"The piano does?" Kakashi took a glance at me.

It's actually been a while since I've seen an instrument I'm familiar with. I've seen a few traditional Japanese instruments and some are even scattered in the house somewhere, but I've never seen a piano here until now. I just thought that there would be none, but I assumed wrong.

Those words just kind of slipped out of my mouth. I guess that... my love for music is still inside of me, somewhere.

"It seems like whoever the owner is, they're trying to get rid of it..." Kakashi gave me his eye smile, "... do you want to see it?"

I know he's been nice and all, but to see a piano just came out of nowhere... I sighed, looking at my fingers as they began to itch before looking back at him with an uncertain smile. To be honest, I'd love to... but why does he want me to see the poor instrument?

"Then, let's go follow them." My sometimes sadistic uncle said in a warm tone, taking my left hand as we walked side by side.

Sometimes, I don't understand what's in his mind... but I still followed him nonetheless. Maybe it was out of curiosity, or maybe it was because of my love for music—so, I really wanted to know what fate will befall on the much-cared piano the four jounin's were carrying.

We arrived in an open area full of greens and flowers. The jounin and his team had placed the piano in a flat and raised clearing, looking as though they were taking the masterpiece on its final resting place. We stood at a distance around the dusty piano, pondering on what would happen after they placed it down.

I looked up at Kakashi, who's still holding my hand like the uncle he is, and gave him a small smile. I might be too embarrassed to say this out loud, but this scene sure is a beauty.

"It's sad, isn't it?" A hoarse and shaky yet warm voice came out of nowhere, making all of us glance at the owner of the tone. "Letting go of a much-loved treasure is tough."

The man who stepped in front with those words looked to be around his sixty's—with his cane, wrinkles that are scattered throughout his body, and his greying shaggy hair. His square glasses defined his saddened brown eyes that stared at the old piano. He looks like he could be someone who could play the instrument, but why would he give it up now?

He looked back at us and bowed his head, "My apologies for not introducing myself—my name is Klavier Rukas." He then gave us a thankful smile, "I'm a bit touched that a few had decided to see this day. I never expected to see anyone except for those four kind-hearted shinobu's who accepted my request."

"It's our pleasure, Klavier-san." Kakashi bowed, and of course, we did too (by "we", I mean myself, Guy and Karasu as well as the jounin group).

The old man didn't tell us anything yet, but all of us got a whiff of what's happening. He approached the piano with a soft smile, sliding his fingers along the dust-covered keys. He took the stool from the top of the piano and set it up in front of the said instrument before sitting on it after, adjusting it, of course.

"I know that you don't really know this old man, but I'm here to see this piano one last time... though this dying man wants to hear music from this one last time." His lonely tone reached our ears, and no one dared to speak as we do not know how to deal with this.

Well, I might be able to but...

As I looked down, I felt eyes fixed on me, making me look up and see the eyes of the old man. I could've sworn they flickered in different colour, but it was too quick for me to believe myself. "Your eyes shines brightly with passion..." He spoke and smiled, "Your enticing eyes says it all."

Eyes are the windows of our souls, huh?

"Why don't you join me..." He patted the space beside him.

I looked up at my uncle, who only nodded and patted my head, as if he knew that I so badly want to play the precious thing.

I don't really know why, but I felt really excited as I neared the dusty, black piano. The old man lifted me up and made me sit down on his lap, seeing that I really couldn't reach the keys when it's adjusted for him. He quickly blew the dust away from the covers and lifted them up, revealing the shiny black and white keys.

"The white keys are merely the blank pages for you to fill with your music and wishes..." He suddenly spoke as he smiled down at me, "... and the black ones are the ones that will save your music from their missing pieces."

I sort of understand his deep words, but I know there are more behind those simple words.

He then laughed, placing his left hand on the keys in front, "That's what my son told me."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked down at his hands after hearing his words. He didn't say another word after that, and started playing instead.

I never knew such tune could exist in this world—after all, the composer of "River Flows in You" came from the world I had lived in long before this life. The old man's pace was slow, yet it was overflowing with different emotions. Regret, sadness, content, and love filled the tune as he pressed down on the keys.

Not really thinking about the consequences, I acted on my own and placed my right hand on the keys, matching his pace and filling the song with my sympathy for this old man. It's been so long since I've played the piano, so I admit that I'm a bit rusty due to the fact that I didn't have the opportunity to play one until now. But since this was also my sister's favourite composed music, of course, I can't forget about this one.

What could be seen as minutes felt like seconds when I played the piano. So, when it came to an end, I was only snapped back to this reality after hearing a soft cough that came from the small group watching us play the instrument.

A laugh then made me look back at the old man, "I've never had a duet ever since that ' _fateful'_ day happened, bōzu." His smile masked the sorrow behind his tone.

'I'm more taken aback on how one person didn't take me as a girl, actually.' I inwardly chuckled, letting him ruffle my messy hair.

Not too long after that, the old man escorted me back to our small audience who were seriously giving me questioning looks as we approached them. Cold sweat ran on my forehead as I neared the scarecrow, curious of what he would ask after all of this, since me playing an instrument "new" to my eyes is a sight.

The uncle of mine simply stared at me with his closed-eye smile, patting my head before lazily placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna ask later." He whispered in a tone of mirroring curiosity.

After a short chat, our group finally bid our goodbyes to the jounin group, who later left after us, and old man Klavier since the sun was already setting at the distance. Kakashi, Karasu-nii and I know all too well that once the sun completely sets, we're gonna be in big trouble since kaa-san's home and is probably already waiting for us.

We parted with the scarecrow's rival just before we reached the Nara Forest.

We were terrified because of an angered image of my kaa-san appearing in our thoughts, which made us quicken our pace—with me being carried by Karasu-niisan on his back to not slow our pace down. We really didn't expect anything major after that, but it seemed that our naïve selves had caused a single life that following night.

* * *

His tired eyes blurred as the kind-hearted audience of his disappeared off into the distance. He really didn't know that he'd be able to play the piano one more time before he leaves his beloved piano into its resting place, but that young child simply sparked his interest in a single gaze.

He sighed, wearing his spectacles that he took from his inner pockets.

Klavier was deeply thankful for the white-haired young boy for letting him play once more. The young boy simply ignited something inside of him, which reminded him the times when he used to play the piano for his beloved son. He thought that the young boy resembled his son's passion with music—and his son was also at the young boy's age when he started playing the lovely instrument.

Too bad, after all of the love his son poured into his burning passion for music, all of it also kindled the greed for power and status. Four years ago, he lost his beloved son because of the hunger for power residing in his tainted soul.

'He would've been twenty today...' Klavier sighed at the thought.

Almost instantly, he froze up after hearing the sound of a menacing tune coming from a violin echo in the flowery plain. To some, it could be heard as a lovely melody, but some could hear the cursed tune of the forbidden piece—and the old man is one of the ones to hear the cursed truth.

"He had already died." Klavier said in a cold, yet saddened tone. "Why must you come?" He asked the figure approaching over to him, sending him his icy-cold glare that he could muster.

The tune suddenly stopped as the white-masked figure nearing the old man pause his actions. Lowering his instrument, he disappeared to where he was once before and reappeared sitting on the grand piano with his right leg over his left—with his instrument nowhere to be seen.

It seemed as though, in closer look, there's something engraved onto to the masked-man's mask, but the old man's eyes aren't fit to see such intricate details.

Klavier simply sighed, lifting his gaze away from the mask and onto the white-masked man's eyes. "Xavier had died. He's no longer here." He stated, bitter about the fact that the one in front of him chuckled at his stated.

"Why must you not accept the truth?" The white-masked man rolled up his white sleeves, revealing a ticking wristwatch latched onto his left wrist. "The time to rise has already come. An old man like you couldn't possibly save this cursed world."

"I may not be the one to save this forsaken land," Klavier paused, running his fingers along the keys of the piano before him, "but a single shadow might be able to destroy your desired pages."

"Hm..." The masked-man hummed pausing at a sudden thought. "I've been watching..." He trailed off, glancing at the ticking clock on his wrist, "... you seem to adore a certain young boy."

"His eyes are burning with passion that... resembled one that had already went through the joys and misfortunes in life... but at such young age, it shouldn't be in his eyes. The eyes that had seen death doesn't belong in someone as young and fresh as him." Klavier praised the young pianist.

"Oh?" The maksed-man curled his lips behind his mask, "Doesn't it all ring a bell? A déjà vu, perhaps?"

"Xavier is much different than you." The old man said in a stinging tone, full of hatred and bitterness mixed with pity and sadness.

"But he... died, right?" The younger male emphasized the word of death, sounding as mockingly as possible.

The old man closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He did..." He trailed off, looking at the young man in front of him, "So why should a man like you replace him like he was nothing? Controlling the weak with your image is so low, Shi-kun."

The young man shuddered at the nickname before regaining his composure, placing his gloved hand over his mask, "Masks as this? Those people were simply enthralled be my music. My beautiful masks have nothing to do with them."

"A bold statement coming from a bold man." The old man chuckled, clutching something dear from his breast pocket.

"Welp." The masked-man hopped off of the grand piano after a short chuckle, popping the last letter of his last word before dusting his white pants. "I know you already know why I'm here." He shrugged as a cane suddenly appeared in his hands with a poof.

"May this last moment remind you of who you were before." Klavier smiled, placing his hands over the piano.

"Pfft—" The young man laughed. "You're funny." He started to swiftly go over a set of hand seals.

"You know," Klavier opened his eyes and stared at the masked man, "Shiro does suit you well."

The young man momentarily paused at the phrase he considered as an unintended pun—since he's wearing a white suit and all, before completing the seals. "Goodbye, old man."

A flicker of red flames ran across the body of the piano, trapping the kind old man in the middle with his dear instrument.

Shiro, the masked-man, bit his lips as he turned around and away from the scene before pausing as a tune reached his ears. It seemed as though the old man is playing the piano, waiting for his death to come and engulf him... but this music strongly reminded the young man something that should've already been forgotten.

He slowly faded into dust as the old man was being consumed by the raging flame. 'You're the worst... pops.'

* * *

Things are popping out left , right and centre ~

Oh, and this chapter might've been rushed, but new information about the upcoming 'rise' in the arc had been revealed :O be prepared ;)

I hope y'all stay with me 'til the end ~

Thank y'all for reading~

Special Chapter's coming next ;)

 _literally._

 _Mass Update #8_


	13. 『 (An Unfortunate) Christmas 』

**01.07.19**

 **2600 words**

 **『** **(An Unfortunate) Christmas** **』**

Running his fingers through his silver hair, Orion took a deep breath, releasing it visibly thanks to the cold weather. He stared at it as it disappeared, his mind going in wonder. If it weren't for the lazy author, his story could've progressed further. To his dismay, the author added a Christmas Special instead of an actual chapter just to go along the theme.

Oh, it's _past_ Christmas too, and _near_ New Year.

 _Amazing_.

Orion seriously landed with the most unreliable author in the universe. Granted, the author enjoyed her holiday, but Orion didn't. Let's recap on what happened.

* * *

I ran through the thick forest, senses keen and eyes completely focused on the target ahead. This small task should've been finished already but the thick and slippery, snow-covered trees are getting on my way. I nearly died from heart attack earlier because of a small, slippery branch. My heart literally skipped a beat.

Oh, and did I mention that my scarf is prone to getting caught with twigs and sharp branches? No? Well, it is, unfortunately.

"Orion." I heard a voice through my earpiece. "Try to overtake it."

"Copy." I responded, making my pace faster.

Running around on snowy treetops near the village boarder while chasing a cat seems a great idea. Now, why did Bakashi borrowed the demon cat again? I don't fvcking know. All I know is that cat is one hell of a runner. I now understand Rookie 9's pain in this mission.

Except this isn't a mission.

I sighed, pushing a reasonable amount of chakra on my feet to gain speed. Just as I was about to overtake the cat, pain popped out of nowhere on my left ankle, causing me to stop running and lose my balance on the branch I was running on. I quickly back flipped to regain my posture on the ground, only to fall on my back again.

A breeze went past me but came back another moment. Concern can be seen through his eyes.

Kakashi stood in front of me, turning his earpiece off and crouching down next to me. "You okay?" He asked as I struggled to sit up. "Wait, stupid question. Don't answer that." He laughed, checking my injured feet.

After poking it for a few times and receiving a thrown rock to his face, he did a quick first aid. He then cleared his throat and offered his back to me, "It seems like your joint shattered after you released a load of chakra to it. You won't be walking for the rest of this training, it seems. Let's get you back."

"What about the cat?" I asked, reaching for his shoulders before wrapping my arms around his neck.

Kakashi stood up and leaped up, chuckling out his words, "Let's pass on our misfortune to others, okay? Don't worry about that smartass cat."

"I second that." I agreed, lazily burying my face on his fluffy scarf as he carried me back through the forest.

It was silent for a while, but it was the comfortable kind; Kakashi decided to ruin it. "What do you want for lunch?" He asked.

Kaa-san and Tou-san went out today and left me with Kakashi. I don't really know where they went, but the scarecrow assured me that they'll be back soon. He also kind of dragged me into the whole "chase-the-demon-cat" thing first thing in the morning.

"Ori-kun?" I heard Kakashi call out my name.

"Yeah?" I raised a brow.

He sighed, smiling through his mask. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Uhm..." I leaned my head on his, "Ramen?"

"Sounds good to me." He nodded, "I know just the right place."

* * *

Kakashi entered the hospital room, careful about the tray he's carrying. After admitting his nephew to the hospital to treat the boy's shattered ankle, he quickly dropped by Ichiraku to order two ramen for himself and the young boy. It was on the house on that day, since it was a special day.

He returned quite quickly—through the windows, in fact, startling the young boy lying down on the hospital bed.

"Careful," He said, placing the tray on the table beside the young boy, "it's hot."

Orion gave him a deadpanned look. "You sure care much today."

"Oh, please," Kakashi laughed, taking his own bowl of ramen and sitting down on a nearby chair, "I care every day." Orion laughed at his words, taking his own bowl of ramen, starting to eat it slowly, blowing the steam off.

It was pretty peaceful.

Nothing extraordinary is happening...

... yet.

Shattered glass echoed in the boy's room. Cat screeching to the top of its lungs echoed through the whole building. Hot steam and loud gurgling scream filled the unfortunate place.

Boy, it was terrifying; Orion was on fire—no one knows how and why; a guy in spandex somehow bathed in ramen and is covered in glass; Kakashi is holding a cat by its tail.

It was chaotic.

Running footsteps neared. The door burst open as the nurses and ninjas around the area came in panic. The scene was an absolute surprise.

After extinguishing the boy on fire and switching rooms to clean up the mess Guy had made when he went through the window, everything, dare I say, finally calmed the hell down. The random event settled down and now, two people are now admitted in one room.

Kakashi folded his arms and crossed his legs, clearly annoyed about recent happenings. "So," He started, eyes closed but is still emitting a cold aura, "you actually thought that running through an 'invisible wall' was a great idea?"

"My youthful rival..." Guy laughed, "I apologise. Someone had passed on the misfortune of the mission to catch the demon cat, and I was the one who received it."

"Ha." Orion chuckled, "Pass on the misfortune! Fun." He rolled his eyes, staring boredly at his uncle.

Kakashi sighed loudly, placing his palm on his face. "First of all," He looked over at the two, "how on earth did Orion got set on fire?"

"Because I'm hot." The said boy dropped the sass bomb and put on non-existent sunglasses.

Kakashi ignored him. "Second of," He gave his gaze towards Guy, lifting up the cat at his direction, "What the hell? Why would you even accept the mission to catch this demon?"

"Because I can...?" Another sass bomb nonchalantly dropped by a teen in spandex.

The Hatake doesn't even know anymore. It seemed as though he's the only sane one in the room at the moment. Kakashi blames the author. The story is all over the place because the author is just throwing stuff in one go. The author needs a boost.

Everyone, including Kakashi, needs to pull author-san away from Tumblr. No particular reason why—

The door swung open, and the loud noise had cut off the laughter that filled the room because of Orion.

They simultaneously looked at the door, meeting an icy-cold glare coming from a motherly face. "What. Happened. To. My. Baby." Kaiya stomped in, taking in the cold atmosphere with her.

Following her entrance, Shikakuro leaned on the door frame, his arms folded. His soft expression subdued the cold aura his wife had spread. "I assume... seeing that Tora is here, the misfortune was passed onto your bunch?"

His son gave him an ' _are-you-serious_ ' look.

"I assumed correctly." The Nara nodded to himself.

"Oh, Ori-kun, don't worry," Kaiya moved closer to her beloved son, hugging him, "Kaa-san's here."

* * *

Bandaged like a mummy, Orion has been checked out of the hospital (forcefully) by his mother, who stormed out, dragging him out with his uncle, showing her medic-nin ID to the front desk.

With a quick ninja magic, Orion healed as fast as the demon cat could run. Her mother doesn't stop to amaze him. Kakashi, on the other hand, received a somewhat _light_ scolding from his ' _Kaiya-nee_ '.

Sure, the day was chaotic.

But it can't just end there, no, no.

Christmas carols played in the background as the young Hatake-Nara entered the household. Christmas decorations has been put up, and, to his surprise, the long-awaited Christmas tree finally stood tall and mighty in the courtyard. Orion knew it was troublesome to set up and the tree has been there for quite a while now, but in some form of miracle, someone had finally set it up on Christmas day. _On. Christmas. Day_.

Whoever that was, bless them.

Stepping out on the courtyard after getting dressed in his Christmas attire, which consisted a red scarf to go along his white, turtleneck long sleeve and black shorts, Orion was greeted with the falling snow and powder landing softly on the tree. It was a sight, he admit.

The moonlit night gave the falling snow a soft light as the household gathered around the tree.

Shikakuro placed down Orion on his lap as the household grew bigger. A few visitors from other clans came as well, mainly the Yamanaka's, Akamichi's, a few Uchiha's, Hyūga's and other famous clans. Even a clone of the Third Hokage came to the event, holding Naruto with him.

Orion, of course, didn't escape the death hugs coming from Ino, Chōji, and, surprisingly, _Shika_ - _kun_.

"Merry Christmas~" The trio greeted him, with one particularly lazy about it.

"Merry... Christmas to you three too." Orion awkwardly replied.

As they chatted away, mostly Ino ranting about her Christmas preparations and how her father almost forgot about the event happening in the Nara compound, particularly in the second master's household, an Uchiha broke away his hold from his brother and cousin, approaching the chatting bunch.

"Shiro-chan." Orion froze at the familiar nickname he had been given by a duck-haired boy.

Shikamaru spat out the Christmas tea he's been drinking, choking at the same time; Ino froze and dropped her cookie; Chōji innocently stared at his friends who's acting really weird; Orion is trying so hard to not run away from the Uchiha.

"Ah..." The only silver-haired toddler in the group pretended to not remember the boy, "Who are you again?"

The Uchiha blinked, mouthing out his name, "Sa-su-ke. Remember that."

From afar, the Uchiha's brother raised his brow, while the cousin laughed hard enough to fall on the floor, being stared at by several pairs of eyes.

"Right..." Orion started to inch away from the young Uchiha, only to slide further near the said boy thanks to the Yamanaka toddle who's wiggling her eyebrows at her. "Wh-What?! No!" Orion tried to push her back instead but to no avail.

Whatever the Yamanaka was planning, it was up to no good for sure. "Get that boi." Ino whispered in his ear, "Or I'll take him away." She winked.

Orion couldn't overpower her as his stomach started to twist and turn because of panic and nervousness, "OH MY KAMI LET GO—H-Hi Sasuke." He directed a faltering smile towards the young Uchiha.

The Uchiha simply blinked at him. "Shiro-chan's acting weird."

"No shit." Orion muttered under his breath as Ino ran off with Shikamaru and Chōji, silently observing from afar. 'I feel like I was just betrayed all of a sudden.'

Sasuke tilted his head, "Hm?"

"Nothing." Orion shook his head, not wanting to spread his cursed language over to the yet to be tainted Uchiha.

"Eh?" The innocent raven nodded, "I'm glad I got to see you again. I thought I'd wait for years but here we are." His grin grew wider.

Our beloved Orion held back a gag. His inner twenty-eight year old self do not approve of this. This is utterly disturbing for him... especially when he just got into a disaster and looks like he's about to dive head first into another disaster. Oh, wait—he was the one who got dragged into this in the first place.

The only thing in his mind right now while the young Uchiha told about stuff was... 'Fvck.'

He actually prefer to chase after the demon cat than having to stay in this holiday gathering which only happens _once_ _in_ _a_ _blue_ _moon_. Saying that I his mind now, he doesn't want to jinx his amazing luck.

Of course, like what was said earlier, the chaos just can't end with a burning trip from the hospital. Let this be summed up in a sentence: Orion jinxed himself.

Out of nowhere, a screech echoed in the courtyard, making all of the people in the area look over to where the ear-scratching sound came from. A well-known black cat ran from the roofs and latched onto the heads of its path before running through guests' legs.

The Nara's don't know how on earth the cat got through their forest—actually... it's a cat. It can do whatever it wants. It can go wherever it wants. Cats don't give a shit about a _single_ _thing_. That's why author-san loves them.

The ribboned cat had caught attention of the anbu's in the area, creating a not-so-good chase show through the crowds. Jounins also joined in the chase, which caused more trouble since this raised the interest of everyone in the surrounding area.

People literally joined the sudden ' _quest to catch Tora'_.

Orion, known for his bad luck in this Christmas Special, got consumed, with Sasuke, by the crowd. Due to the fact that the Uchiha had grabbed his arm to "protect" him, Orion wasn't able to use anything to help himself get out of the mess, drowning with Sasuke in the crowd.

When hope was losing fast, a quick tug and a cold breeze made the two freeze, only to realise that they've been scooped out by an Anbu and Kakashi out and away from the crowds (to the rooftops). Both of them were carried like bags of potatoes, or over the shoulders, by the two.

Kakashi coughed as he put down his nephew, trying to hold back his amusement as Crow placed down Sasuke next to Orion.

Of course, the younger Hatake-relative gave both of them a deadpanned look. If they were the only people in the current area at the moment, Orion would've thrown a flat rock on their faces—or anything that could be thrown. He's so close to being _livid_. They were enjoying every moment of his agony.

"Are you going to stare until the daylight shines?" Orion asked them in a single, low, serious tone.

Oh, how Kakashi was amused further.

Orion, without a single warning, grabbed a hold of the scarecrow's silver hair and started tugging, screaming about something along the lines, 'I'm so done!'

Crow, however, remained silent, watching from afar with Sasuke, not wanting to get into the fight between the silver haired Hatake's.

From down with the crowds, Itachi looked up at his brother on the roof, noticing that Sasuke's eyes had fixed onto a silver haired child bickering with a higher up. He heard his little brother rant about a young girl he had met a long while ago.

And Sasuke calls the girl _Shiro-chan_.

He sighed.

"Oi! 'Tachi!" His cousin, Shisui, called him, holding up the cat, "Caught the damned demon—"

"Idiot." Itachi called him out as the cat jumped from the older Uchiha's grasp, scratching his face as well.

The cat jumped into the tree, the Christmas tree, for kami knows how long; spreading a cold silence through the crowd who are waiting for something to happen as the leaves rustle here and there.

A nasty, loud snap broke the silence. The tree slowly dropped down, puling the Christmas lights and whatever strings tied up there are down with it.

Lookie 'ere.

 _Another fire_.

Orion stared down at the burning courtyard, running his palm down his face. "I'm done for the year." He sighed, Kakashi nodded, "I'm not looking forward to the New Year event."

"I'm with you on this one." The scarecrow, sat down, setting a water jutsu to help extinguish the fire downstairs, looking at the Anbu behind him.

Crow chuckled, nodding to himself, "What an _unfortunate_ Christmas indeed."

* * *

I'm not dead, surprisingly lol and I'm going to apologise in advance because I'm going dead for a while again uwu

In March, I promise to publish regular (once a week or something) chpaters (yes, chapters) since school's ending by then.

I'm just here, and this special chapter, to prepare y'all for the upcoming canon chapters. Keep low, peeps. I don't want to take y'all in an unfortunate journey *wink*

Again, this chapter is a SPECIAL and NOT an actual chapter, if you get what I mean. Anyways, a dead must go back to its tomb.

I hope y'all enjoyed this random mess~

It's late, but better late than never ^~^

As always, thank you for reading~

 _Have a Merry, and late, Christmas lol :D_

 _Happy New Year~_

 _Mass Update #9_

 _ **Is anyone actually reading these A/N's?**_


	14. 『 Bad Feeling 』

**01.07.19**

 **3400 words**

 **『** **Bad Feeling** **』**

Klavier Rukas had to admit that he had his fair share of wrongs and rights; but never in his life would he think that he'd be afraid of his coming death. Ever since his son had passed away, he knew this day would eventually come, but neither did he expect to feel such sadness nor agony of dying in his own kin's hands. Though the fated day had come, he wanted to cross over to the other side with his beloved treasure.

Moving into Konoha was a hassle, but moving AND maintaining a grand piano was a lot harder than crossing through borders and climbing through mountains. It was, in fact, a bit of his fault for refusing to place the damned piano in a storage seal because that's how he dearly loved the piano.

And, it wasn't just an ordinary piano.

Though dwelling in the past is not good, Klavier recalled the events that occurred hours before; meeting kind shinobis who accepted his small request to move the piano in an open field and for them to witness his last performance just to reminiscence his old days with his kin, and meeting someone who loves music as much as he does.

Sure, the old man might've had rusty senses, but the one thing he's really good at-looking into people's eyes to learn who they are-definitely made him discover someone that he thought he'd never see again in his timeline. The young silver-haired child was beyond his expectations.

Klavier's keen eyes didn't ignore this.

The seemingly innocent face pasted on the young boy's head truly hid the way how his eyes had looked like. The young boy was pitying the piano. _The piano_. Moreover, those eyes do tell otherwise of how innocent he might've looked; again, those eyes shouldn't look like they've went through hell and back.

The old man really wanted to approach the young boy, but doing that right now would be a bit inconvenient. He hesitated at that moment. He didn't want to linger in a child's memory knowing that this would be his final day.

But it was too good to pass up. So, when opportunity came, he approached the child when their group decided to come with them... and he was right; the child have a heart for western instruments. It's rather comforting to know than other than his old clan, another person admires the unusual piece of instrument.

When he invited the young child to be with him, he couldn't shake off the fact that the child reminded him of his own son. Though they differ in looks, their passion with music is definitely through the roof. He didn't think twice and played, preferably his last play, the piano, hoping that the child would be invited by the tune to play.

To his surprise, the child was a complete natural. The young boy play extraordinarily for his young age. It was honestly enthralling. He didn't want to question whether the child was only guessing notes beforehand in his mind to play, or he knew the piece from the very beginning.

Klavier was tempted to sit back and watch the child play. The little fella's little hands moved like a professional. His closed eyes gave away that he's confident about the piece he's playing, not doubting himself to make no mistake.

It was almost a shame when their duet ended.

He never really thought that something, or someone, would be able to make him want stir him away from death's path. He realised that he fears death more than anyone right now. He wanted to say a word to them, hint them something; he knew this day would come, but why did he feel fear all of a sudden? A bit of regret too, since he wanted to see the silver-haired boy grow up with an audience watching him play the piano.

Then, just like that, they've come and gone in a flash; his death drawing nearer.

Receiving a message saying you'll be dying on your _considered_ deceased son's birthday from a mind-controlled Hyūga clan member was rather unsettling, especially when that Hyūga's eyes are staring deeply into your soul-in a very creepy way, adding the fact that their eyes already seemed empty.

Klavier, at first, didn't fear this message, knowing whom the letter belonged to, but as days came and went by in a rather quick rate, he really couldn't sit still. It was terrifying, knowing when you would possibly die.

Alas, the day came; the man who had kept Klavier waiting, exchanging some unspoken words together. He himself knew that this day would mark the day a horrid force would loom over the Hi no Kuni because...

... he knew his _son_ more than anyone else.

The reason? Xavier would do anything to get what he want-even destroying the village that once took them in. Though Klavier didn't exactly know what his son wanted by going with the lengths of using their clan's Kekkei Genkai, _mind_ _control using any musical medium_ , but judging on how Xavier hated his guts, there's only one reason.

He doesn't want to remember, but the memory kept haunting him. He never wanted for his son to see the horrible mistake he had done yet his son had witness every wrong doing he had made. It only made sense that his son would comb through the whole village to find where he was hiding, for what he did was rather unforgivable.

He regretted every single bit of it. His wife died in his own hands four years ago, and the worse part it, Xavier was there. He witnessed _everything_.

Klavier wanted to speak, but his puppeteered body wouldn't respond. He was hurt, but he understood that Xavier was more than hurt-since what his eyes told him was unforgettable, to see his own father kill his mother and _own kin_.

Xavier fell sick, and Klavier had to carry him across borders to escape to Konoha; to escape from _that_ man-though he wasn't sure whether to call him a _man_ or a _young boy_. Of course, his son took it hurtfully and started using music to tell untold stories in passer-by's mind. Soon, Xavier had gone missing-and after days, months, and years of search, he was nowhere to be found and had been considered dead.

Now, as he's being engulfed with the warm fire, the masked-man, his son, bit his lips as he turned around and away from the scene before pausing as a tune reached his ears. Klavier started playing the piano, looking over to his son's sad, warm eyes.

'You knew about the truth... yet you still gave yourself away to serve the very person who killed your beloved kin.' The old man thought, sending him a smile and mouthing a warm sentence, " _But I still love you_."

Xavier slowly faded into dust as the old man was being consumed by the raging flame, his tears unnoticed for he was behind his white mask, which was soon left there to be his mark.

All Klavier wishes was to hug his son one final time, but that won't happen anytime soon, it seems. He wanted to apologise for being weak... he wanted to sincerely say sorry. He had his share of regrets, but watching his son stir on the wrong path was the worse.

* * *

"I'm... sorry..." Kakashi hung his head low, "I've brought you such bad news on this early morning."

Karasu-niisan and I remained silent after the scarecrow spilled the beans he had been keeping since earlier at midnight. It seemed as though we left far too early yesterday, leaving old man Klavier all alone with his beloved piano-burning grand piano.

It was still unclear whether the old man burned himself, or someone had done that to him. I'd say the latter for a few pointed reasons-Kakashi had told us that the old man only knew how to control music jutsu's (thanks to his bloodline) and not the angry flames, and he still have his "bucket list" to be fulfilled-but that won't be finished anytime soon.

"It seemed like they both finally reached their well-deserved rest-the piano and Rukas-san, I mean." It took me a lot of effort to not do a double take at the man who rarely speaks. So this is how the crow pays his respect to the dead, huh?

The scarecrow slowly nodded.

I simply whistled and tucked my lips into a thin line, neutral about the news my uncle brought us. "That's... unfortunate..." I scratched the back of my head, making my uncle raise a brow-probably thinking why I reacted that way. "At least, I made a great memory with him before the incident. He seemed to enjoy the duet I did with him." I smiled.

Kakashi and Karasu-nii directed their gaze towards me before they revealed their smile through their eyes. "Looking at the bright side, huh?" My uncle smiled and ruffled my hair, "Taking everything easy, am I right, my cute little nephew? Though I still have many questions with your music capability, but that's saved for later."

I sweatdropped at the name he called me-still not used to the "my-cute-little-nephew" thing, like the "-kun" stuff I absolutely hate internally but chooses to not speak about it anyways.

"For now, we'll let the Konoha Military Police Force deal with Klavier-san's death." Kakashi explained with his apologetic stare before walking past both Karasu-nii and I. "Oh," he suddenly stopped, making both of us turn to him, "you have all of this day to train or something-but your main task, Ori-kun, is to get Karasu's mask."

"Huh?" Both Karasu-nii and I blinked.

Before he could poof away to somewhere, my uncle saluted, "A~nd, you can start now."

"He's leaving... just like that?" I asked no one on particular. "What a drag." I sighed, slowly placing my gaze at the ANBU beside me.

Kakashi had often left without a word for his duties as an ANBU captain. He never once really gave us any tasks before leaving unless he knows he'd be gone for a long period of time. This time, I'm sure something urgent happened, which meant that that Hatake plays an important role on the 'urgent matter'.

The recent case, maybe?

"So..." I smiled as I cleared away my thoughts, letting my hidden kunai's fall from my sleeves before flicking them towards the said crow. But before the wired kunai's pass through him, he had already poofed away.

Onomatopoeia at its finest- _POOF_.

"Not a chance." The crow's voice echoed throughout the Training Ground 13.

I narrowed my eyes, sharpening my senses, trying to find wherever tree the bird perched onto. 'This is gonna be a _bit_ tough...' I thought, suddenly feeling a quick chill at my back, like someone was watching me aside from Karasu-nii, making me look wherever.

'Why do I feel like something's _definitely_ gonna wrong?'

* * *

Kakashi appeared right outside the Konaha Military Police Force, Investigatory Building, outside where all of the clan heads were meeting to discuss about current matters. The Hokage seemed to be in there as well.

The reason where he would suddenly disappear out of sight is because of his part in the investigation project for the _White Mask Case_. It seemed as though when they targeted his beloved nephew, he became prepared to take the case. Though it took them a bit of time to dig in deeper, a crucial clue now appeared to give them the shed of light they needed to finish investigating.

Pushing the door in a lazy manner, he was greeted by sharp gazes-courtesy from the serious clan heads. He simply bobbed his head to greet them and went to take the empty space beside the Hokage, who gave him a questioning look. He returned an apologetic eye-smile towards him.

Someone coughed.

"... Like I said, for Kakashi to hear-since he's VERY early," Fugaku of the Uchiha's said sternly, "a mask was found near the burnt area. The blank mask that we knew from earlier cases seemed to be connected with this one." he showed a picture of an engraved mask.

"Music notes have been engraved on them, though we still do not know if it has any meaning. A team's working to decipher whether the emblazoned marks have meaning or not-but since no one's expert in the music area, it's going to take a bit of time." Inoichi stepped up, flipping through his clipboard.

"Although the perpetrator only attacked the main families' children, or the children of the ones close to the main branch, using mind-controlled members of our clans before, the cases from before are sure to connect with this one. Klavier-san did belong to ' _that'_ clan." The Uchiha's clan head folded his arms, "These information still haven't reached the public's ears since panic may rise, but rumours may spread quick."

Kakashi observed the meeting room as it fell into silence. Hiashi of the Hyūga's observed along with him.

"Does Klavier-san have any living relatives?" The Akimichi clan head asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Unfortunately," Shikaku took a step front, "there's no known living Rukas clan members. Those musicians had been annihilated by their own kin-a war between themselves. Only Klavier-san and his son, Xavier, managed to transfer to Konoha in time to save their dying selves."

Simultaneously, the people inside the room moved their gaze to the Hokage.

"Yes, I had indeed taken them in years ago." The Hokage heaved a sigh, answering their obvious question, "The only people who knew of this before was Danzo and Shikaku-kun-for Klavier and his son's protection and anonymity."

Fugaku refrained his mouth from hanging to stop his outburst. Instead, he calmly placed his hand over his face and sighed, "A pretty crucial part of the investigation has been revealed. Thank you." The Hokage only gave him a wry smile.

The Hyūga coughed, "And the son? I assume that he'd already passed away judging by the way you told us that this old man is-was-the only known living Rukas in the Land of Fire."

"His son _was_ considered dead," The Hokage narrowed his eyes, emphasising the past tense he used, "but since we've dabbled on this area, I have a faint feeling that he's connected to all of these heinous acts. The only clan I know that can tackle onto the mind control area, aside from the Yamanaka's, are definitely the Rukas's. The music that the mind controlled victims described before falling into their, well, mind controlled state is also an obvious clue since the said clan adores music."

Kakashi shared the same look as the Hokage under his mask. Gazing at the picture of the emblazoned white mask, he made sure to memorise all of the symbols seeing that he might actually have the gut feeling that someone he knows can crack this case-the topic is music, after all.

His nephew has definitely taken an interest in that area. Who would've thought that his nephew can play an instrument? That child, for all he knows, haven't escaped from his gaze so, how on earth did he manage to sneak the time to practice? He definitely need to ask that soon.

Actually, can Kakashi memorise the marks? There are over seventy music notes on there. He might just actually ask for a written copy directly from someone from them. He doesn't really have a photographic memory like some people thought-he just have a good memory, nothing more, nothing less.

"Anyways," Fugaku sighed, "we also found this from the deceased's pocket," he raised a plastic bag containing something nearly burnt, "a pendant of some sort. It acts a bit like a storage scroll, only which it needs specific chakra to work. Seeing that we have an idea of who can open it-common sense, _people_ , we won't be opening this unless until we capture Klavier-san's son."

"So, our first priority for now is," The Nara head spoke up, "keep this away from the public as much as we can since, whew, rumours fly fast these days, and, of course, catch Rukas Klavier's son, Rukas Xavier." He then cleared his throat, slipping a glance at the only Hatake inside the room.

"I'll be dispatching groups, preferably from the ANBU network since they fit the job perfectly, to stop rumours from spreading, scout for more, what we've assumed, mind control victims, and gather as much information as we can. Jounin groups will be needed as well for obvious reasons.

Consulting people with interest in the music area will definitely be on the priority list too so, if anyone of you have, or know people who have knowledge on that space will definitely be welcome to take a written copy of the code-just ask from the people leading the Cipher Unit, whom Inoichi will be informing." With the Nara's stern words, the Yamanaka nodded and quickly informed the people from the said unit using his clan's ability.

'That was convenient.' Kakashi thought, making sure to remember to stop by to the Cipher Unit to get a copy.

Honestly, the meeting was definitely boring for Kakashi. He only ever listened to interesting things, and is so close to getting a certain orange book from his pouch to ease definite boredom. The only thing keeping him sane at the moment was the mind-set to get a copy of the code for his nephew.

Several agonising hours later, the meeting finally ended, ending Kakashi's boredom. He actually ran out, almost forgetting about the thing he kept reminding himself about. Stepping into the Cipher Unit Building, he was greeted with welcoming stares coming from people behind glasses. He asked for a copy and one of the Cipher agents smiled at him.

"Oh? You have an idea how to crack this definition of a migraine?" The agent asked in a sarcastic demeanour while handing him a piece of paper, trying to lighten up the anbu in front of him.

Kakashi whistled, smiling behind his mask. Somehow, one can actually "see" him smiling-his vibe literally gave it off. "I know someone who might be able to help. He might surprise me again on this one-he's full of surprises, really." Kakashi told the agent truthfully, his tone full of pride for his beloved nephew.

It might not look like it, but Kakashi is the type of person who'd put his beloveds' safety first before him-after learning his lesson. After all, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, which is very true, but those who abandon their friends, _and_ families, are worse than scum.

After a brief goodbye, he stepped out of the building, a breeze snatching away the paper from his hands. He swiftly ran after it and caught it, getting a small paper cut as a result. He narrowed his eyes, a bad feeling washing over him. 'Why did I...' he was snapped out as a sudden wave of chakra signal burst near Training Ground #13- _where he left Orion and Karasu_.

He recognise the repetitive chakra signal bursts being three long bursts between two three short ones (...-...). "Fuck." He could only curse as he recognised the distress signal, running through a quick seal then quickly appearing in the near radius of the distress call.

An unmasked, almost unrecognisable Karasu lied down, blood scattered around him with the source being a hole plunged onto his right chest. He was alive, barely. If it weren't for the crow mask next to him, Kakashi would've not recognised him.

After seeing his subordinate, the only thing inside his mind right now is the safety of his nephew.

Kakashi whipped his head to his right after hearing a whimper coming from a meter away. The sight of Orion in the hands of a bloodied-white-masked man definitely made his blood boil.

With his kunai in hand, he slammed his hand onto the neck of his subordinate and nephew's attacker, pushing the said man through several trees before stopping hard on a boulder. 

"Get the _**fuck**_ away from Orion." 

* * *

_Cut!_

Haha.

I wonder who on earth Karasu is uwu. Place your guesses in the comments ;)

Okay, I know I said I'll be going back in my grave, but as a new year gift (to which I'm late again. _fu_ -), I wanted to release this instead of another special lol smh

btw, I might release a chapter once every month because I have 'em already prepared so watch out for 'em ^~^

Thank y'all for reading~

 _Mass Update #10_


	15. 『 A Child Full of Surprises 』

**01.07.19**

 **5000 words**

 **『** **A Child Full of Surprises** **』**

It's kaa-san's sixth month; she wasn't supposed to be this stressed. Kaa-san has been taking care of me since almost a week ago because of a sudden attack; I don't want to be the reason to lose my sibling. I made kaa-san worried so much... tou-san too.

Karasu-nii? I don't know about him. I haven't heard about him since I woke up a few hours ago. I'm honestly scared-who wouldn't be? We got jumped by an enemy nin because _I_ lowered our guard for a mere _moment_. If Karasu-nii hadn't pushed me away to take the blow I would've... If... if he hadn't burst out the wave of distress call before he passed out...

I'm glad someone came, really.

I'm grateful to have him-I'm not even surprised to learn who's behind the crow mask; I'm just lucky I'm still alive.

Hopefully, _he_ is too.

* * *

Hopping tree to tree, I've managed to close my gap between the crow and I. I feel like that crow can go faster but is dumbing down his speed for me to catch up. That jerk. He's just leading me in circles around Training Ground #13, which is very boring, if you ask me; I want to spice things up.

Running through a few hand seals, I quickly pushed a steady amount of chakra on my feet (keeping in mind not to put too much or I'll be damned with a broken pair of feet) and used my shadows to form a hundred of Kage Nui threads-now much effective and I can control much more progressively than before. What I'm doing right now can be a bit mentally tiring since I'm controlling two things at once, but everything's gonna be worth it since the reward is the underneath of the crow's mask.

Mad chakra control is what's helping me, which I need to thank the Nara head and my bastard uncle for. At first this stuff was ought to be difficult, but because of the badass I am, I pulled through and even managed to reinforce an existing Nara shadow jutsu.

Resembling roots growing from a tree in an incredible speed, I extended my shadow threads, ready to cage up the crow inside. With my phase and force, I'm sure I can catch this raven under his mask. "Hah! Got you no-never mind." I sighed as I helplessly watched the damned crow disappear just when my cage made out of shadow strings was about to enclose him.

I turned to my right as my Kage Nui slowly go back to my shadow. I was greeted with Karasu's amused stare through his mask.

He had his arms crossed while leaning on the tree, watching me through his mask. "That was actually quite surprising, Orion." He mused, "I was lucky I could escape from that one. What would you like to call it? Shadow Cage or something? That would certainly be helpful to catch a target, but not enough to catch me, I'm afraid." He shook his head. His statement was kind of mocking actually; pretty rude.

I smiled, "You're being talkative, Karasu-nii. That's quite unusual." I hummed, stretching my arms up high, "But you know? I actually have a very, _very_ great advantage here." I looked at my nails before looking at him, noticing his curious eyes.

Of course, it didn't take long to realise what my advantage was. Distraction was my core, letting his gaze follow my hand. Before he hopped away from the branch, my _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ already reached him. "Shadow possession complete." I imitated what future Shika-kun would've said, smiling at the frozen target in front of me. It might've been clever, but I just remembered that I can extend my shadow paralysing technique using shadows-silly me. Pfft. This is a forest, darn it.

"Clever." Karasu-nii sighed, "Maybe we can talk about this? I'll take you to the candy store if you let me go?" I shook my head at that. It's rather inconvenient to hold a conversation right now-I literally only have a minute to maintain this jutsu or I'd be drained. I can't have the crow to bring me to the scarecrow, proudly saying that he had gotten away.

Without hesitating, I stood straight and hovered my hand in front of my face, which he mirrored. I motioned myself like I was about to remove my own non-existent mask, him doing the same. I know I have a faint idea of who he is, but I need to confirm it to make myself proud, to get the last laugh.

"Ori-kun, please..." The crow laughed, his hands twitching as he fought with my jutsu. It's easier to do the damned thing if he's not resisting. "Not gonna happen." I told him, biting my lips as I prepared to pull his mask away, "This one's my win."

Just before I do though, a random, unfamiliar tune played, making me stop and, unfortunately, letting the damned crow break away from my jutsu and disappear off to nowhere. I was thrown back for a moment from the backlash of my shadow binding getting broken, losing my footing on the branch I was standing on. Luckily, I managed to regain my footing once I was down on the ground, stumbling back a bit and landing on my butt.

"Can we call timeout first, Karasu-nii?" I whispered questioningly, knowing he can hear me since I can feel him nearby. Without a second later, he appeared in front of me, crouching down with his eyes wandering around cautiously. "You heard it too, right?" I asked him in a low tone, he nodded.

The sound we heard was rather... intriguing and quite unique. I do not recognise it from the modern world I had come from. Sometimes, the chosen keys blends well with each other but soon, it drops into a rather annoying sound then back again to the nice tune.

I don't know if my perfect pitch is working in this world-it's definitely not showing any signs of showing up soon, but training in the music area will definitely aid me again-because it can definitely help me identify the notes used in there. I can most definitely hear an A, two E's... another A... whew. It's rather hard to follow, but its beat is just right around 120...

Ugh. It's hard. I need to write it down somewhere. It's actually a bit convenient for it to play in a loop-I just gotta remember that it starts with A in G-scale, I think. 'Arghh... I don't know anymore...' I sighed, frustrated about the fact that I've gotten rusty in a short amount of time.

"It's quite catchy, ain't it?" The crow asked me, making me forget my thoughts temporarily. "Yup." I agreed, popping the letter 'P' of my word before diving back into my own mind once again, dwelling in deep thoughts, trying to figure out what on earth the tune is doing in the middle of a forest.

"It stopped." The crow's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blinked.

He returned it.

Somehow, the atmosphere thickened; absolute pressure pressed onto our backs. It was harder to breathe, but Karasu-nii doesn't seem to be affected. "Ori...?" He trailed of, pausing when we both heard the bush nearby rustle.

Silence took over as we warily eyed the poor bush. We went on guard, grabbing our own chosen weapon: my kunai and his tantō. It was a tense minute, not a single muscle move until the bush shook again. The crow glanced at me, nodding with me as we both cautiously approached the rustling bush. The tune definitely came from the general direction so, we took extra guard nearing the thing.

We can't waste this opportunity if it's an enemy.

"What the-" Startled by the rabbit that came out of the mentioned bush, I walked back, sighing in relief when the once we thought an enemy turned out to be just a rabbit.

I didn't realise that lowering my guard in a _split_ second would cause absolute disaster. Kami knows how fast things happened. I was staring at the rabbit, and the next thing I know, I was pushed out. That fateful second, everything somehow slowed down as I was realising what the hell was happening.

Note: _realising_.

I saw how Karasu-nii's dark, curly hair shifted into a hue of dark blue as the shy rays of sun went through the thick leaves of the forest; his hair bounced accordingly to his sudden action of pushing me. Slowly, his mask started crumble as a transparent ray, whatever that was, brushed through it and to his right chest.

"Y-You're...!" My eyes widened. As of now, I don't need to panic just because I've learned who he actually is (and my intuition was right-), but I'm panicking from another reason.

 _It went through him,_ creating a gaping hole through his chest. _Through. His. Chest_. The formal speed around me quickly went back, and we both skidded on the ground because of the force he had used to push me out of the attack's way. Fuck pain. I couldn't feel anything as panic rose. His face was close to mine, right eye closed, his defined, long lashes touching his cheek, with blood dripping from his mouth. He coughed, sending blood down to me.

He was smiling, damn it. His innocent, bare darn face gave me a reassuring smile. Hell no, I ain't accepting that smile-he's not going to die because of me, but I'm paralysed by shock at the freaking moment. 'Move damn it.' I gritted my teeth, hands shaking as I try to pose myself up.

"Shh..." He pressed his index finger on his lips, smile not faltering. "I'll take..." His jagged breath made him pause; he coughed again, "... I'll take care of this, okay? You go hide... hide somewhere..." He looked up, standing up before tumbling back a couple of steps.

"..." I was too... shocked to move nor speak. Things happening at once is definitely overwhelming-it takes a couple seconds more to process _every single thing_.

The one thing keeping me rational right now is the beautiful sight of _Sharingan_ commas spinning in the wounded young man's eyes in front of me as I lay prone to endangerment on the ground-even I haven't thought I'd be calling the dōjutsu beautiful. I could feel dangerous yet warm gaze he's giving me through those red eyes, as if telling me to _'go and hide because I need you to'_.

 _He_ had such understandable warm eyes, yet even those pair of eyes tells me _he's_ in pain right now. I don't want to leave _him_ here, running away just to save my sorry arse.

Breathing shakily, I stood up, him following me with his reddened gaze. "Sorry, niisan, but... I'm staying." He remained silent, trailing my eyes over to where the transparent ray that hurt him came from; from the branches high and above us. "I have a... _feeling_ that... the surprising gift wasn't meant for you." I narrowed my eyes as I found the attacker, wearing a familiar white mask.

"Orion." Niisan's voice was rather stern, as if ordering me to not defy what he had told me.

"I'm staying." I voiced out, "It's my fault you're injured right now. It's quite troublesome to leave you knowing that... you're at disadvantage." I'm lying, and he knows that. He knows that even I only have a slight chance of escaping, having a depleted chakra and all from the task to get his mask off before this storm of disaster.

He remained silent, nodding once in defeat, clicking his tongue. "If you die before me, I'm going to kill you again." He humoured as he disappeared from where he was, appearing above the perpetrator, aiming to knock him in one go to finish everything quickly, but that'd be a great victory if he actually made it.

The attacker dodged with ease, disappearing without a trace.

Niisan took his place on the branch, scouting around while also running through some seals that I couldn't read-it was too fast-creating tangible after-images of himself that scattered around, with three enclosing me in a triangular defence formation. "Niisan!" I retaliated. He definitely does not want me to fight, resorting me to be enclosed by his... clones-after-images?-and not get a chance to get out but feel like a bird caged away from freedom. One of his clones looked back down at me, smiling apologetically.

"Stay put for now, okay?" His lips curled into another caring smile. " _Niisan's_ gonna take care of this." He looked away, embracing his role as the person whom I've been calling older brother from the very first time we met. He's rather calm and collected in this situation, given by the fact that he had gone through things even before I was born.

A squelch made me snap my head to where the white-masked man and niisan are fighting. Just then, a clone disappeared. It didn't poof or anything, it just dissolved into nothing, which leads me to believe that I was right about them being after-images from great speed, usually those who mastered the Body Flicker jutsu and the like. 

Damn. This _niisan_ lives up to his _name_. 

His opponent, a man behind a white mask wearing pure white clothes-white suit, pants, shoes, tie, you name it-looks like he hasn't even batted a single sweat over this. Honestly, the only thing missing now is the white hair; his brown, blackish hair ruined his white attire. If anything, I could guess his name would definitely be _Shiro_. If not, he lost the chance to call himself that.

The man in white laughed in a mocking tone, placing his hand on his mark, the part that's supposed to be his mouth. "I expected more from an _Uchiha_." He mused, grabbing an after-image's shirt's collar before wrapping his free hand onto his neck, "I overestimated you." A loud, sickening crunch reverberated in the forest as he crushed the after-image's neck. It dissipated not even a second later.

This made me ball my already shaking fists, a bad feeling washing over me. Even though it's just an after-image, the man in white showed no mercy. If it was the real one... I don't even know what to think.

What if we don't survive? Are we... am I gonna die _again_? Am I going to die in vain, just being a boulder to slow the one person who could've saved himself if he didn't pushed me away? Am I going to go through the cycle of death once again?

Just then, a thought occurred to me. I'm not going to see my sibling ever get born if I'm gone. It's painful enough to leave behind my beloved when _'that'_ sudden incident befell on my life. I don't want to leave. I've made this once escape from reality to _my_ reality.

Right, I haven't done anything significant yet. 

_No one's gonna miss me here._

A laugh escaped through my shaking lips, the after-image surrounding me looking back at me with utter concern. "Oi, Orion." He called through his jagged breathing; a smile curved over to my lips.

Not a second later, the after-images that enclosed and protected me disappeared in an instant, not even leaving a single trace but a soft breeze. I swiftly looked to wherever niisan was, and was baffled by the sight of him; the man in white had his hand over to niisan's head, gripping so tightly that his curly hair had stood up clear, reflecting the blurred lights coming from above before bashing the anbu's face onto a tree.

I froze as the man pulled back the crow's head that was once dug deep into the trunk of the tree.

I may sound crazy but, another laugh escaped from my lips.

The man stepped back and threw the unrecognisable crow onto the ground, bathing in his own blood, before looking back at me, eyes glinting with glee. "Yare, yare..." He mused, placing his gloved hands on his waist, "has your insanity already fallen over," he paused, taking a couple steps forward, "O-ri-on."

"Right now I..." I said under my breath, taking a step back, balling my fists harder.

"Hm...?" His amused tone can't be brushed off.

"Right now..." I laughed, placing my shaking hands on my thigh; he raised his brow at my words, "my sanity can really be questioned..."

The man stopped on his tracks, tilting his head to the side. "Huh?"

'Some people might remember me...' I heaved a sigh, my smile getting wider, ' _But people will surely mourn over niisan if.._.' 

"What the-" 

In an instant, using tangible shadows beneath my feet as my stepping stones from instinct, getting some inspiration from niisan's after-images speed and efficiency (from not disappearing by pouring constant flow of chakra in them), I appeared behind the crazy man (like I can't call myself crazy) with incredible speed, pointing the kunai in my hand on his neck.

"It seems like," I whispered in his ears, breathing jaggedly as I push my kunai a bit deeper and causing him to bleed, "my sanity _did_ fall over."

"Woah, woah...!" The man in mask raised his hands in a surrendering manner, "I didn't expect for you to have that great of a speed. ' _He'_ only told me about your abnormally high learning capacity, but _he_ didn't tell a word of your speed, geez." He shrugged, eyes shining through his mask. "But you're still a child, after all."

He disappeared from my grasp, making me fall over the ground before reappearing a few feet in front of me. I recovered quickly and stood on my feet. Although shaking a bit from my chakra depletion and state of shock, I forced myself to look up to see where he is.

He stood tall and proud, not even a hint of hesitation could be seen on him. I didn't notice this before, but it seems like he had attain some injuries from his fight with the crow, staining his once white tattered attire with his own crimson blood.

I might've missed his and niisan's fight because I was clouded with thoughts of dying once again. Well, at least my mind is cleared up _for now_... I can somewhat focus even just for a bit. Maybe use this focus to stall time until someone notices the dissipating chakra coming from this way.

Then again, this is a training ground-no one will pay attention to the disappearing chakra and would just conclude that people who were using this area had overworked themselves, that or until one of our chakra completely vanish, someone then will come to investigate what had happened.

"Tired already?" The man in front asked, combing his fingers through his dark hair, "Sorry but... no one will help. People these days are becoming quite ignorant after all."

His tone tells me he's very confident with whatever plans he has in tow. "You've been... watching, aren't you?" I threw in the question, playing with the kunai in my left hand. He narrowed his eyes.

"Oh~ho-ho..." He chuckled, "I didn't actually think you'd notice..." He smiled, crouching down before he began playing with the random patch of grass he had touched. "You've seen through from the beginning." He paused, eyes sharpening as his gaze befell on mine.

I stiffened. It wasn't a question, which means he also knew.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Why does he sound like... almost like... "You felt my presence earlier yet you wasted the chance."

...

He sound like he's disappointed and... almost sad? 

_Why?_

"You. Had. A. Chance." He stopped at his every word as he stood up from his place, "Yet you wasted it."

My rather young body couldn't comprehend what on earth happened next. I could explain it as... "painfully beautiful"-why? A soothing melody played and danced in my ears, sending me in a calm state. It was not long until I've realised that something was definitely going on.

I was snapped back into reality just in time to see the man, whom I've already decided to mentally call _Shiro_ (though I actually regret that a bit because I _had_ a dog named Shiro in my past life-and I love that pup) at this rightful moment, cast his last seal in a graceful way before a familiar transparent ray came out from his hands that I had once seen pierce through the crow.

I have no time to admire the darn sound wave manipulated to be a killer-weapon for now.

I need to fucking dodge that or I'm gonna be a goner for real.

Blasting a bit of my remaining chakra to my left foot, I launched sideward to my right, the ray of sound wave nicking my left arm. I tumbled and skidded onto the ground as I held my painful injury burning in my arm, refraining from shouting and gritting my teeth instead. Now, I look rather miserable; if I use any more chakra, I'd die out of draining my own life force rather than dying in _Shiro's_ hands.

"A tough one, eh?" He smiled, taking something from his pockets. Of course, despite having injuries, I went on immediate guard, learning my lesson to never let it drop even _by chance_. I still kept my guard up as he took out white gloves, wearing them as carefully as he can. " _'He'_ did say you're quite resilient for your age. Now that I think about it, I think you're pretty similar to _him_..."

His loud mumble caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes.

"A body of a child yet a mind of an adult..." he pointed out. I didn't react and raised my kunai in my right hand. "Of course no one would suspect that... you were born-no." He paused, looking at me with an excited stare through his white mask. What he said next really caught me off guard. 

"You were _**reborn**_ as a Nara, after all." 

I froze, mind ready to shut down any given moment. 'Wha- Who- Just who is the guy behind this curious bastard?'

"Ah, I wonder what it's like to know what had happened in the past of your world... and to know what will happen in the future of this world..." He smiled. "Well, as crazy as I might sound," he started waving his hands, as if telling a tale to a kid, "I might actually believe _him_ that... both of you came from another world." He snickered, shaking his head.

"Never mind-' _he's_ ' rather insane. Who would believe ' _him'_ , right?" He gave his stinging gaze at me, which I'm sure is paired with a sick smile behind his mask, "You're just a genius from the Nara's, _right_?" 

"Right?" He repeated. 

I replied with a nod, still frozen in spot.

"Hah! Got that right, at least." _Shiro_ laughed, clapping his hands. "Wait until I tell _Gee-sama_ that! Pfft-huh? Come on. We're only starting. Don't drop down now."

This small body couldn't do any more after all. I've exceeded this body's limit and it's giving up on me now. Black dots are appearing in the corner of my eyes... which is definitely not a good sign. I started swaying left and right, soon falling forwards, using my right side for support to not face plant completely on the ground.

To think that someone... knows that... I've been reborn. I do not know who Shiro's master is, but he sure does know a lot, which is very problematic.

I didn't even realise that _Shiro's_ in front of me now. Everything became blurry. It's kind of nostalgic though; I became too used to seeing clearly without the use of glasses that I've forgotten how it's like to have blurry eyes.

Ah, shame. I think I forgot to give Shika-kun that book he wanted... Did I water the plants? Kaa-san's gonna be sad if the roses in her room wither...

Shiro approached closer, placing his foot onto my back, forcing me down on the ground. 

_I suddenly saw kaa-san's smile..._

 _... tou-san's bicker with Shikaku-sama..._

 _... Shika-kun's annoyed face..._

 _I wonder what my sibling's gender is all of a sudden..._

 _An imouto would definitely be nice..._

Shiro crouched down and lifted me up by grabbing my hair before using his other to hold me by my neck.

I'm pathetic, aren't I? Dying at such young age... even bringing someone rather important down with me. Honestly, I want to live, I really do.

I trailed my eyes over to the splattered blood not far from me, seeing the bloodied face of the crow that had vowed to be by my side in order to protect me. He gave me a mixture of apologetic and reassuring smile, like he's saying that _"I'm sorry for making you go through this, you'll be all fine soon so just hang in there."_

He smiled again, firing off a loop of distress signal, wasting his already depleted chakra.

Niisan's smiling as he flared off his chakra away. 

_Shisui_ was smiling, embracing the touch of death brushing on him.

 _Shunshin no Shisui_.

 _Body Flicker Shisui_.

 _The Teleporter_. 

Whatever you call him. 

He's fucking smiling. 

Fear, anger, pity, helplessness... Is this how Cherry felt when I left her with a smile? A god darn smile?

If it weren't for me, he could've used the max of his ability to take down Shiro yet... _he chose my safety over his_. 

How selfless. 

A~h... I can't think straight now... Is this how one's life flash before his eyes?

I sighed. I'm just angry right now.

I gave my glare to the person holding me by my neck as an extremely cold feeling touched my left eye, blurring my right eye's vision. I gripped tighter on his hand, but Shiro seemed to have been frozen in place. Sadly, I can't see a thing clearly at the moment.

The only thing I know is that I'm desperate to live to save _Shisui-nii_... and all I can do now is to hope that I someone, somewhere, picked up his signal.

Fuck... I'm gradually losing my consciousness...

'Not now...' 

"Get the _**fuck**_ away from Orion." 

Well, that's a pleasant tone to hear... 

" _You're... late..._ " 

Then everything went pitch black.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the masked man in front of him with great fury as he slammed him into trees and finally, onto a hard boulder. "Don't you _dare_ hold my nephew with your bloodied hands." He couldn't think straight for a moment, but he soon regained his stand back, tightly gripping onto the man's neck.

Then he paused. 'Why didn't he react?' Kakashi thought, waiting for the dust and particles to clear out for him to identify the reason. To be honest, he really wanted to kill the guy in one quick swing, but he thought otherwise: resorting to a more... painfully long death for him to give the man.

The dust cleared, and Kakashi found the reason why his enemy-turned- _victim_ had not reacted from his attack. Through the masked man's eyes, he saw that fear and terror enveloped the eyes of his nephew and subordinate's attacker.

Just what on earth did the man saw to be this frozen in fear? What the hell is the reason for him to-

" _You're..._ " Kakashi swung his head to hear his nephew's words, _"... late..."_

Oh. 

_OH_. 

He froze as soon as he met Orion's fainting gaze. ' _Dōjutsu_?' He thought, completely enthralled by the golden glow his nephew's left eye gave before he closed his eyes and lost his consciousness. 'I've never seen such thing-'

"M-Monster..." He quickly looked back to the masked man who spoke chilling words, "Gee-sama was right... humanity _will_ end..." Kakashi pushed the man harder onto the hard surface of the boulder, but to his dismay, the man only chuckled, soon turning to laughter, " _I will kill him_... don't worry, child. Just you wait..."

The masked man's voice echoed as he vanished, giving Kakashi no chance to even beat the daylight out of him.

"Double fuck. Make that _triple_." Kakashi cussed, punching the boulder with all his might, 'He got away.'

Holding the self-inflicted wound on his fist, he turned back, quickly making his way to Orion and Karasu, or, well, _Shisui_. He stared down at his nephew as alerted shinobi's and anbu's made their way to them, already assisting the fallen anbu lying down on the ground, making him steal a gaze on the bleeding crow.

"You did your part, Shisui... I'm sorry..." Kakashi closed his eyes before looking back at his nephew, crouching down and inspecting the injury the young child had to endure. "I'm sorry that I'm late... a rather boring meeting held uncle up..." He whispered at the unconscious child.

He could tell that the two fought hard to stall time and to survive, especially Shisui. Kakashi understands why the young Uchiha had taken a liking on his nephew. Orion's full of surprises after all. Heck, even in battle, the child doesn't cease to amaze them.

 _Dōjutsu_? Really? He doesn't recall anything like the one in Orion's eye being told or had been recorded in any book-for now, anyways.

He sighed, picking up the young child and carrying him in his arms. Kaiya's gonna kill her for sure when she hears of this. Shikakuro too.

 _Oh, dear._

Oh- _fucking_ -dear. 

He can practically hear the woman scolding him and _practically_ feel the sadistic man's torture. Well, being sadistic to fend off of another _secretly_ horrible bastard is actually understandable. You could say Kakashi picked up his sadistic _demeanor_ from him.

'Well, that's two things to worry about...'

 _Never judge a book by its cover_ -he learned that too from his brother-in-law. The man might look like he's the nicest and " _bestest_ " person ever to be born, but don't ever get to his bad side. One can never know how on earth he or she died.

Kakashi most definitely know the reason why Shikakuro was dubbed as " _that_ " name in the battlefields.

He sighed, rushing to the medics that have arrived at the scene.

 _'Shit_.'

* * *

Uh... surprise update?

Idk... I just really want to get this chapter out.

Y'all better be proud to Author-san. This chapter has 5k words, which is like, two chapters in one...

And I hope that my fight scenes are okay-ish?

Well, prepare your seat belts, alright?

Though things will calm down a bit in the next few chapters, hell will definitely soon break out *wink*

Thank you for reading~

 _Mass Update #11/11_

This is actually the most recent chapter I've publish on other sites (like wattpad or smthin)

I didn't mean to forget ff ~ sorry uwu

I'll be paying more attention to ff now, mkay?

That's all UwU


	16. 『 Shadows' Prosperity 』

**01.22.19**

 **2100 words**

 **『** **Shadows' Prosperity** **』**

My room was filled in with silence as kaa-san stared at me with horror in her eyes. Tou-san stood by the door, his arms folded and his eyes coldly staring at me like he sees the very depth of my soul. Shikaku-san did the same. "Golden eye...?" I repeated my father's words, tilting my head to the side as I broke the deafening silence.

Okay, now we're definitely not in canon. There's no such thing as " _Golden Eye_ " in the Naruto universe—no, no. Heck, the Rukas clan didn't even exist.

Well, I did see it coming but I'm still a bit shaken up after my father had revealed what might actually be the reason people are after me. Seriously—what is my luck to end up having a potentially useful, _maybe even dangerous_ , dōjutsu? What's more? I now have people, who knows that I had been reborn, who are after my eye, and worse, my _life_.

I'm fucked up, aren't I? Well, to be fair, my life in here had been _too_ normal—in the Naruto Universe, at least—so, the universe might've thought to ruin my life for amusement.

"We don't know for sure what your eye can do for people to want it badly, but we do know it's powerful enough to attract enemies." Shikaku-san stared coldly, his words harshly processed in my mind. "We don't know where it came from... and we don't know anything about your eye so," Tou-san coughed, "the only way to gain information about said eye is through you, Orion."

Kaa-san stood up, knocking her chair over, "Wait, no." Her cold, booming voice rang in my room. "I'm not letting anyone experiment on my son, if that's what you're trying to say, Kuro."

"That's not what I'm saying here, Kaiya. Wait for me to finish." Tou-san didn't bother to raise his tone, but it was evident that his words are filled with unkempt rage. "Even I don't want Orion to be put on that horrid thing, so I turned down that idea. The only choice now is for him to train harder and develop whatever his eye prowess is—of course, protected by several, dozens, even, of trained professionals for his safety."

I'm a bit lost with that sudden spike of rage between my parents, but after collecting my thoughts, I got what tou-san had meant with his stern tone. They're going to try and learn about my eye by developing it and to see what it can do, if it's truly worthy to have people set their eyes (no pun intended) on me, well, my eye.

"I'm taking him under my wings to train for two months before a break. Of course, Shikaku will be there too, to record the progress for the first few weeks and so on." Tou-san walked over to me and held out his hand, inviting me to take them. "We don't really have a choice for now, Orion..." His tone became softer as I stood up with his help. He then scooped me up and cradled me, making me sit on one of his arm with mine slung over his shoulder, facing front.

"Just... make sure Ori-kun's safe, okay?" Kaa-san sighed, picking up the chair and setting it down the right way before sitting on it. She placed her hands on her belly, caressing it softly, "I don't want his _imouto_ to worry."

I choked, coughing violently after hearing my mother's words. Tou-san began to panic, rubbing my back to hopeful help his child— _me_. "Woah—you okay there, lil' Nara?" He asked as my coughs slowly subsided.

I wheezed internally, if that's even possible.

Kaa-san giggled as I recovered from that sudden coughing fit, placing her hands over her lips, "I think Ori-kun was taken aback by the sudden news, am I right, deary?" She asked tou-san, smiling sweetly as though the heavy tension from earlier didn't just happen.

That was actually quite smooth, dear mother—really smooth that I almost died choking on my own saliva. A sister? My wish came true, at least, but that wasn't the reveal that I expected.

"Ori-kun's going to have an imouto." Kaa-san repeated, smiling sweetly.

 _CLICK_

Kakashi then came through the window, holding a Polaroid camera in his hands with a cheeky smile on his face. "Got that one too, at least." He mumbled, going through the Polaroid's he has before pocketing them and somehow making his camera disappear into nowhere. "The Hokage awaits your presence, Nii-sa—Kuro-sama, Orion-kun, Shikaku-sama." He stated out of the blue, disappearing once more without a trace.

Lots are happening today, am I right?

* * *

The Hokage ruffled my hair when we arrived, looking at me with his eyes shining with hope and assurance. Us three whom he had invited walked beside him as he led us somewhere—somewhere not too deep in the Forest of Death, which is definitely " _assuring_ ".

Just hearing the name of the place creeps me out.

The Hokage chose this place to be my training ground for the next two months. Is it a good choice? I don't know, but we'll see soon enough. The forest is practically a Nara's great environment, so it's good to train in here once in a while. The only downside is that, as the Hokage briefly told me, _"There are creatures lurking in the forest, but rest assured, once you're strong enough, you'll be able to face them."_

It's like he's telling me that in order to survive in there, I need to _gain control_ over the forest.

Bruh, I'm only _a_ _ **kid**_.

"I'm going to take over now, Hokage-sama." Tou-san bowed, placing his hand on my head. The Hokage gave us one last smile before turning around and leaving us with a few words, "Good luck."

"Now then," Tou-san looked down at me, "I heard from a birdie that you created a jutsu in the midst of an attack. May I see it?" He smiled, taking a step back. I blinked at him, not really sure what to do since I only did it once, "Uh, sure?"

"I heard it was inspired by Shunshin, is it not?" Shikaku-san asked from behind, I nodded.

Now, if my memory doesn't fail me, I created a physical shadow beneath my feet. Since shadow has been deemed to be slower than light in previous studies in my last life, I had to bend that concept in my accord, making the shadow, which I'm standing on, speed through the air, making me appear a few steps away from the two under a few seconds. If bending light is possible, then shadows should too. That was my theory, and hey, Nara's can do said thing.

No, I wasn't as fast as before, but I did my first in the nick of time. Replicating such move is hard, especially when two observant people are watching you. "I call that ' _Shadow Step'_." I smiled at them as they both blinked back.

"Interesting..." Shikaku-san mused, almost in a mocking tone, as he glanced at tou-san, patting his back, "Your son is definitely a genius, _Kuro_ - _kun_." Tou-san somehow managed to make his surroundings seem colder as he only let go of two, short words, " _Shut_. _Up_."

Shikaku-san raised his hands in a defensive manner, laughing, " _Woah_ , okay."

I can somehow see similarities between my father and me. _He, too, doesn't like the '-kun'_... and sometimes, I wonder what his ties with the Nara head—they seem close enough to bicker with each other. I know the Nara head to be a serious man from the anime, but right now, he is definitely out of character.

"Anyways," Tou-san brushed off, "I agree, it was interesting... but I assume you can go faster? That speed alone is not as distracting based on what a certain crow had spilled to me." He pressed, folding his arms, "I'm sure my son can _do_ better, yeah?"

As the physical shadow faded away beneath my feet, I lightly dropped onto the ground, slowly nodding at him. "I can maybe use the forest's shadow at my advantage? The higher the contrast of my shadow is, the faster I could become using Shadow Step, I think." I said out loud, looking around at the scenery around me.

To be fair, I hazily remember that the forest also helped me that time, when Xavier attacked. It was dark, and the atmosphere was heavy. That plus seeing Shisui-niisan almost die in front of my very eyes pushed me over my limits, creating and perfecting Shadow Step at that moment.

I'm actually glad that Shadow Step worked out. I mean, I've been thinking about creating it for years now, but only got the chance to slowly experiment on the idea from time to time because I focused more on the Nara Clan Jutsus, since they will help me for future references when I decide to make or think of another jutsu.

Now that I can actually do Shadow Step, the next thing I want to work on that is the silent yet somehow fancy after effects to incorporate with it as I go about appearing here and there when I master it. I want it to be cool like the one Gabriel Reyes (aka the _Reaper_ ) from Overwatch uses. Fuck that was cool.

Oh, how I miss video games...

I'm itching to play one right now.

"That could be theoretically possible, and of course, since it's you," Shikaku-san smiled, "you'd be able to prove it, right?"

"I hope." I smiled back.

"Also," Shikaku-san placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm intrigued with the swarming cage that you used to almost catch the crow. The way he told us that move is very fascinating."

I looked up at him, smile not faltering, "Oh, that?" I began to run through a swift set of hand seals to control Kage Nui more efficiently, releasing hundreds of shadow threads appearing behind me, "Multiple, well, hundreds, maybe more, Kage Nui is used to make it. Of course, mad chakra control is needed but I can manage for a short time. I call it _Shadow Cage_ , for simplicity's sake."

Tou-san touched one shadow as it swayed left and right, "These are all solids?" He asked just as when he touched another one, his fingers went through it.

"Nope." I shook my head, controlling the shadow to follow the nearest entity, which happens to be a bird, and swiftly enclosing it in my shadows, only for it to escape through a small patch of decoys. "A few decoys are mixed in to reduce chakra consumption... but if I encounter a real enemy, I'd be forced to eat up most of my chakra to make every thread solid."

Shikaku-san, who seemed really fascinated, with his eyes almost showing sparkles, perked up, "Do you have any more remarkable and jutsus in your disposal?"

"I have..." I looked up, dissolving the shadows from behind, "... ideas."

Yes, I have many ideas. Some are almost impossible, but since we're in Narutoverse, _it's not going to be impossible_. Heck, if one can warp through time and go through pockets of dimensions, why can't I use the advantage of the darkest night to gain control over everything?

That will be my greatest feat if I complete that dream of mine. I've already created one, and another in a great pinch, so why not dream higher? Controlling the whole other face of the earth during night time will be absolutely amazing since night is just earth's shadow. It's going to be much more powerful if it's a moonless night because it's going to be total darkness.

But, I have to be careful on to using it. Shadow is not _shadow_ if there's no _light_. That's the only con that I could think of, for now, at least.

It's just great that the sun is producing a shadow over the earth when the said planet is rotating.

 _OH_.

CLOUDS TOO.

CLOUDS ARE USEFUL.

That's an idea that popped up just now.

Also, if there's enough shadows, I can maybe create giant web-like structure either to aid allies or kill and trap enemies. That's one of my ideas too.

Oof—this is gonna be _good_ —

A~h... I have soooo many ideas that I want to make real. I sighed, wanting to experiment and think of ideas longer, "My ideas... they're... not possible for now, seeing where I currently am."

"So... improvement with chakra consumption, yeah?" Tou-san inquired before ending up to talking to himself, "Maybe even work with expanding your chakra reserves... yeah, that's a better choice." He then cleared his throat, placing his hand on his waist, "Expansion of Chakra Reserves it is then."

'That's very useful,' I smiled, nodding at him as his smile widened. _The smile on his face is definitely similar to Shikaku-san when he's training Shika-kun and me._ That somehow... does not seem good.

Why do I feel like it's gonna go hell from _here_?

* * *

A/N

I feel a bit bad for not publishing stuff for this story QwQ I got hooked up with a story idea on BNHA and was immersed writing it (the title's "The True Hero", btw lol)

Here's a chapter that's supposed to be published a week later as a gift ^^ also, we crossed over 100k views in WebNovel so yay~

I decided to create a discord channel for you peeps as a celebration, maybe? uwu here's the link: discord. gg /88G79Q7 (remove spaces QwQ)

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
